Running From the Truth
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Annie is in love with Silver but she's too afraid to tell Silver. Silver is slowly falling apart - but still stubborning trying to hold eveything inside her. Kelly is trying to break through to Silver and get her sister too trust her.
1. What's wrong with Annie?

**TITLE: **_Running From The Truth_

**SUMMARY: **_Annie is trying to hide the truth from herself. She has fallen and compeltely in love with her best friend, Erin Silver. Problem number one: Silver was dating her [Annie's] brother, Dixon. Problem number two: Annie wasn't gay. She was straight. Problem number three: Silver was straight. Problem number four: Dixon was competely in love with Silver himself._

_ Annie soon enters into deep depression and only Silver can help her out of it. But, how can Silver help - when Annie refuses to tell Silver the truth?_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/Comfort/ Spiritual/ Angst/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTERS RATINGS: **_G - M - Th_e _M Rated chapters will be marked as such._

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You are the one, the only one for me?" Annie gently stroked Silver's checks with her pads of her thumbs. Smiling with tears running down her checks, "You are mine, Erin Silver, and I'm yours. Always and forever."

Brown eyes opened in shock as she tried to control her breathing, the dream was so real. She could still feel Silver's breath on her face, as she leaned foward to ..... shaking her head, that was when she had woken up. Right before she and Silver could kiss. Before she could draw herself back into the dream, there was a knock on the door. "I'm still sleeping." She called pulling the covers back up over her face.

"Than why did you answer," Her mother voice with a laughing tint in said as the door opened. Annie sighed deeply as she pulled the covers off her face. "Can't I stay in bed today, mom." She chocked out. "I-I don't feel so well." She coughed.

Debbie walked over and sat on the side of her daughter, placing a hand on Annie's forehead. "You don't feel warm," her hand slowly glided down her only daughter's right check down to her throat. "No bumps." Her hand ran up her daughter's face to her check. "Now, Annie, why don't you tell me what's really brothering you?"

Annie sat up quickly and forced her mother's hand off of her flaming face, "Nothing is wrong, mom, I'm just not feeling well is all." She shook her head. "I know I don't feel warm, and my glads are normal," her hand went down to her stomach, "I just fell like if I move around a lot right now, I will haul."

Debbie sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Annie, but you can't hide from your problems forever. I can't allow you to skip school." She reached over and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You have to face your problems head on." She tilted her head. "I wish you talk to me - confide in me - trust me."

Annie blinked back the tears.

"But, I remember what it is like being sixteen and not confiding in my mom." Debbie contiuned in a gentle and loving voice. "Just know that I'm always here. That no matter what you tell me, I will always love you." She stood to her feet and walked to the door, turning around to face her daughter once more, "I love you Annie. No matter what." With that she turned and left the bedroom.

_How does she know? Has she known all along? Has she known even before I known? Does Daddy know? _Covering her face with her shaking hands, Annie broke silently down.

-------

"If you want a ride, Annie, than I suggest you get your groove on." Dixon said passing his adopted sister in the kitchen on the way to the fruit bowl, where he grabbed a banana. "I promised Silver that I would meet her ...."

"I don't need a ride, actually." Annie broke quickly in as she rushed to the fruit bowl and grabbed a pear. "I have to get going actually, see you." She rushed from the room before anyone could say anything.

"Annie!" Dixon cried rushing after her with confusion. He managed to stop her right before she could bolt out of the front door. He grabbed her arm.

"What? I'm in a hurry, Dixon." Annie tried to move away from her brother.

"How are you getting to school? Dad and I are both here, you don't have a car." Dixon said with a confused look on his face.

"I have decided to walk is all." Annie said with a bright cherry smile wide on her mouth.

"You will be very late, if you walk, Annie. I'll give you ride." Dixon said pushing his sister out of the mansion, closing the door behind them, still with his hand on his sister's arms. He led her to where his car was parked out side of the gate. He opened the passenger door and waited for his sister to slip inside. When she didn't budge, he sighed and gently but forcefully forced his sister into the car. He watched as she quietly buckled her seatbelt.

He shut the door and walked in front of the car, and got in. He buckled his seatbelt and started the car. He let the engine run as he turned to face his sister, "What is getting to you this morning, Annie?"

Her face set in a stubborn line, Annie contiuned to stare out of the front window. "You are forcing me to ride with you to school, Dixon, so you might as where go to school."

Dixon sighed and turned to face the front, he moved the gear shift into first gear and started down the driveway. He drove silently towards West Beverly High, but he would be damn if he would allow it to contiune to go on. "Are you mad at me for some reason?" He asked in a confused hurt voice.

Annie remained silent.

Dixon looked at his sister and found her body langague was screaming "leave me the hell alone. If you even think of trying to calm me down, than you are in for some sorry ass womping." He turned back to face the road. He pulled into the packed parking lot. He drove until he found the empty space next to Silver's car. "Would it help to say I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off?" He turned to look at his sister. What he saw truly shocked him to the core.

Annie had gone white as a ghost. She was shaking. She looked like she wanted to scream and cry. He reached over and touched her shoulder, she jerked away and the door opened in. If she hadn't been wearing her seat belt than she would have fallen from the car. She jerked back into the car, and jerked the seatbelt off of her. She was out of the car without bothering with her backpack. "Annie," Dixon leaned across the passanger seat and watched his sister rush towards the school.

Leaning back in his own seat, he sighed as he opened his own door. Dixon got out of the car and walked around to the passanger side. Leaning in he gathered up his sister's stuff, along with his own. He shut the door and made sure the car was locked, he had too met Silver. Perhaps she would be able to get through to Annie, he sure wasn't going to be the person too.

-------------

"Hey baby," Silver said with a huge smile as she stood to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, she kissed him full on the mouth. Their tongues in each other's mouth as natural as if they were created to be.

Dixon dropped both backpacks onto the ground next to him, and he gathered his girl more into him. Deepening the kiss, he never wanted to part from her. Too hell with air supply. He belonged in Silver's arms with her essence coarsing though his body, through his soul.

Silver was the one who pulled away, it was always this way. He never wanted out of the moment, but she always did. Usually because they were out of air supply. But, he never wanted to ended the connection he had with this amazing woman in his arms.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Her hands cupped his checks, and he read the concern in her blue eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed each of his eyes.

His concerns came rushing back to him, there was more important things than being in Silver's arms, feeling her love wash over him. He let his love for this girl move back into it's proper place. Sighing, he stepped away from his girl. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked over to the bench where she had gotten up from. "It's Annie," Was all he could say before he lost his voice.

"What's wrong?" Silver turned fully to face him, keeping her hand in his. She studied her boyfriend's profile. "Dixon...."

"I don't know what's the matter, she was fine last night. Mom said she was trying to get out of coming to school. She didn't want to take my offered ride, but dad was in the room also, she never said she was going to go with him. I stopped her at the front door and found out that she planned on walking. I had to force her into the car. She was silent all the way too school, she won't tell me if she's mad at me or not. When we arrived and parked next to your car, she totally freaked out." Dixon shook his head.

"What do you mean totally freaked out?" Silver asked her eyes widening. She knew Annie was into drama, and was a total drama queen, but she never seen or even heard about Annie Wilson freaking out before. Her heart began to beat quickly.

Dixon had turned to face his girlfriend when he started to talk. "I mean she was white as a ghost. If it was possible I could have seen through her. She was shaking though out her body. When I reached out to touch her, she jerked away so fast - as if I was too strike her. She would have fallen out of the car if her seatbelt hadn't been buckled around her. As it was she couldn't unbuckle fast enough. She was running towards the school at top speed when I last saw her."

"You didn't go after her?" Silver asked in confusion.

Dixon shook his head, "She doesn't need her brother, I don't know if I did anything to truly upset her, or not, Silver, but this one time, I am not the one to comfort Annie."

Silver could tell that it broke Dixon's heart that he couldn't be there for his adopted sister. She had all ready seen how close Dixon and Annie were from the first moment she saw the family picture in the paper. Weeks before the Wilson's moved back to Beverly Hills. At least Mr. Harry Wilson moved back. "What can I do?" She gently asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Be there for her. Don't try to force her to confide in you. She'll push you away faster than you can swing your head. Once that happens there will be no way getting back in. " Dixon softly said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist to pull her closer to him. "She's very fragile underneath all her cheerfulness. She will try to hide her feelings behind her acting, but it's all an act. " He felt Silver run her hand down his check. "Just be there for her."

-----------------

Silver walked over to Annie who was facing the inside her locker. She leaned against the closed locker next to her best friend. "Hey." She said in a gentle voice.

Annie swung around and slammed the locker shut. "Get away." She sneered as she pushed past Silver and stormed down the hall. Silver stood straight and watched her walk away, with mouth open.

"Do I even have to ask?" A female voice said from behind her.

"I didn't do anything." She said turning to face her older half sister, Kelly, "Dixon just said that Annie is having a rough day is all."

Kelly had watched the scene from down the hall and she knew that Silver was truly concerned for her friend. She had seen her sister's face before speaking a word to Annie. She was nonplussed when she watched Annie Wilson swing around and speak to her sister, just the mere second that she had ... she read the hurt, confusion, anger, pain that was in Annie's face.

"Look, Kel, I have to get to first mod. If I'm late again, than I'll ....." Silver shrugged her shoulders as she hugged her books even closer to her chest. She saw the look in Kelly's face. "Look, all Dixon asked me to do is be there for her. Not to force her into confiding in me." She backed away from her sister, "I have it under control."

"Do you?" Kelly asked reaching out to stop her sister from leaving.

"You are going to make me late." Silver said with a sigh as she stopped.

"Won't be the first time." Kelly said. "I just want to make sure that you are all right, is all." She tilted her head to the right. "About Annie's ..."

"Stop Kelly, just stop nick picking everything." Silver frowned darkly. "If I need any advice on this situation, than I know that I can come to you. But right now all anyone needs to know is that Annie Wilson is just having a off day. Everyone is allowed one of those once and a while. It's normal."

Kelly sighed. "Of course."

"Don't bring this up with Mr. Wilson, either." Silver said looking quickly around. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilson are bright people, they don't need an outsider telling them what their child is feeling."

"We are quite aware of Annie's moods right now, Silver." Harry said walking up from behind Silver. Blue eyes wide with shock staring at her sister. Kelly nodded and Silver slowly turned around to face Harry. "Mr. Wilson, sir, I didn't mean to apply."

"You didn't apply anything, Silver." Harry said with a kind smile. "I had a feeling that Dixon would clue you in at some point." He frowned. "I see that the situation is even more series that Debbie and I first thought." Sighing, "Usually after a talk with her brother, Annie, is right as rain again. I see this is more to do than with some boy, or a play." He looked at Silver closely, "You are truly the only one who can perhaps get Annie through this, Silver, whatever it is."

"I'll do my best, sir." Silver could only say, Harry nodded and left the two half sisters.

"Here's the pass." Kelly handed her sister the late pass. "I'll see you in the halls." She watched as her younger sister walked towards her first mod class. The one she shared with Annie. She just prayed that Silver knew the right words to get through to Annie.

** END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Can Silver Get Through?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Silver took a deep breath, she walked to her desk, which was right next to Annie's. She put her books onto the desk top, and sat down. She turned in her seat so she was sitting sideways to her best friend. She opened her mouth to speak, Annie quickly twisted away so she wasn't facing Silver. "Annie, whatever I did to piss you off like this, than I'm sorry. You don't even have to tell me why you are so mad at me, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm sorry for whatever I did." She softly said, hoping against all hope that no one else was listening. A crowded classroom was not the time or the place for this conversion. But, Annie didn't leave her no choice. Annie had been avoiding all contact for days now. Silver was scared.

It had been two days since Annie slammed her locker in Silver's face, two days since the little meeting between Harry, Annie and herself. Two days since Dixon shared his concern for his sister. Two days since Silver learned that Annie was totally freaked out about something, and she wasn't confiding in her family. Two days since all hell broke lose.

Erin Silver Tyler was a strong young woman, in her own right. She had too be, with the mother she had. She had to learn to be an adult at such an early age, thirteen. When her parent's marriage had fallen apart, and her mother turned to alcohol once more, instead of her two daughters, whom loved her very much. She had to silently keep her fear and pain inside, not just to help protect her mother's image, but to protect her sister. She didn't want Kelly too have too relive her own teenage years. When Kelly, herself had to deal with Jackie during the drunken _and _coke addiction.

In the beginning Jackie just drank, that was enough. She just wanted to drink to numb the pain at nights. When Silver had gone to bed, Jackie just needed something to help her get through the lonely nights. Within weeks, Jackie needed to numb the pain while Silver was at school. Than, she needed to numb the pain as Silver kept saying how she hoped her dad would return home soon. It went down hill than, within the first six months after Mel left, Jackie gave into her lushness and drunk all the time. She stopped hiding the bottles from Silver. She soon allowed the alcohol to overcome her emotional state. She became a raging mean drunk within the first year and half since her divoce. She soon began to take all the anger and the pain out on Silver. If she had been sober, she would never ever dream of putting her youngest daughter, her baby, through the pain of her pain. But, it was too late. Jackie Tyler Silver Tyler just wanted release from the pain that the bottle had to offer. But, sadly the bottle wasn't helping any longer. She called an old dealer and bought some coke. That was when things went bad to worse in the Tyler home, that was when Silver had had enough, that was when Silver started to go to the women's shelter to sleep.

Silver could deal with her mother's problems, she was used to it. She was prepared for it. She was prepared too one day get the phone call saying her mother had died from an DUI, or even a drug overdose. She was prepared. She had too be. It was a way to survive.

But, Silver wasn't prepared for Annie. There was no way in the world that she could prepare herself for Annie's meltdown. Not this bright, chipper, totally outgoing girl that she had only known a few weeks, going off to the deep end. What the hell had happened to change Annie so quickly. Silver knew that Beverly Hills was hard to take for new people, especially people from the mid west. But, Brenda came from the mid west, and from what Kelly had told her, Brenda had been like Annie in the beginning. Both were into drama, and both wanted to be in theater. Both were out going, chipper, bright, and outgoing. Just, Brenda had made the transaction in a normal fashion, she had her ups and downs, but she handled Beverly Hills without too much trouble. What the hell had happened to make Annie have a total melt down?

Leaning forward, Silver grasped Annie's right shoulder, "Annie, I'm so sorry ...." she didn't finish the sentence, for that moment, Annie jerked her arm away from hers and Mr. Matthews called for everyone to be silent, to turn and pay attention to him. Silver hand slammed down onto the table, hard, Silver couldn't help it. She let out a whimper of pain.

---------

Annie tried to blink away the tears that threaten to roll down her checks, at Silver's moan of pain. She had been the cause of Silver's pain. She is the cause of Silver's pain. Both physical and mental. She wanted to turn around and wrap her arms around Silver, to comfort her friend. But, she couldn't. She must not dare. If she did than everything would come spilling out. Than and truly than her truly existence would be buried, under all the hurt and pain, when Silver tells her that she was straight, and very much in love with Dixon. When Silver would turn away in disgust and never want anything to do with Annie ever again.

Annie turned her eyes firmly on Mr. Matthews, and tried to listen to what he had to say. But, her demons were beating her up inside, telling her that she didn't deserve to have Erin Silver Tyler in her life, that she didn't deserve to have her parents and Dixon love her. That she truly was trash, that she was worthless and didn't deserve love. Her face turned into a stone mask as she saw Mr. Matthew's concern looks. She had to harden herself against her own feelings, against the truth. She had to be strong, the only way to survive was to remain strong.

The bell rang, Annie jumped to her feet, grabbing her books, she rushed from the room before Silver could try to talk to her once more.

----------------------

"Any luck?" Dixon asked in her ear.

"No." Silver sighed leaning into his side, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She closed her eyes as she allowed him to let her become part of him. She never wanted to leave this moment, or him. He was her saving grace, if it hadn't been for him, than she wouldn't be living with Kelly. She would still be unsafe in the streets, trying to find a place to sleep, instead of going home. If it hadn't been for his strength than she would never have told Kelly the truth.

Dixon just tightened his hold on his girl, that was all he could do, just hold onto the one bright thing in his life at the moment. The one sure thing, Silver. The love of his life. The reason why his heart was beating.

Silver sighed as her eyes opened, her heart stopped. Annie was standing across the hallway, it was as if only she and Silver were the only two in the hallway. Annie's eyes shown with tears, of heartbreak, betrayal, anger, confusion ..... Before Silver could add more to the list, Annie turned around and rushed away. Suddenly the hallway turned back into the mad zoo of a mid day life at a high school. Silver pulled away from Dixon.

"Baby," Dixon said in confusion. Silver slowly began to walk down the hallway, as in a daze. As if she couldn't hear him. "Silver," He said moving to her side.

She lost sight of Annie, her best friend, who needed her. Silver began to push people aside, not really seeing anyone, too her, they were just things, things that were in her way. Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her body and jerked her to stop. She struggled, she had to go on, she had to find Annie. She had to save Annie. A breath hit her ear and words entered her soul, _his_ words. _Her _saviors words.

"I love you." Dixon's voice whispered over and over.

Silver broke and she leaned into his firm chest, her arms raised to wrap around his arms, she cried the tears that had threaten to fall these past two days. She allowed him to be her rock, her comforter. Where no one else could. She just silently cried for everything that was wrong in the world, her mother, her sister, her nephew, him, and for her fallen best friend.

-------------

Kelly wrapped her arms around Silver's body, pulling her closer to her. Her baby sister rested her head against her right shoulder. Allowing her older sister to take care of her. Dixon had driven her home, and left her in Kelly's care once he saw that Silver was going to allow her sister to take care of her.

Silver closed her eyes, all she wanted too do was sleep. To sleep away all this trouble, to wake up to a perfect world. Her parents would be back together, her mother would be back on the wagon, and Annie would be happy once more. She felt her body shake with silent unused tears. She tried fighting the tears, if she broke, than she wasn't so sure that she could be strong. She had to be strong, her mother, Dixon, Annie needed her too be strong. Kelly needed her to be strong too, Kelly after all was going though difficult times herself, due to Dylan. Erin Silver Tyler couldn't be weak and broken, she had to be strong.

Kelly tighten her arms around her baby sister, "It's ok to break, Silver," She whispered in her baby sister's right ear as she felt her sister fight her emotions. "It's healthy." She began to rock side to side. "Allow me to be your rock, as I promised when you were born."

Silver began to shiver. She couldn't break, she just couldn't. Those thoughts ran repeating over and over in her mind, until everything went black.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Getting The Friendship Back On Track

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed, Annie stared down at her cell phone. All she had to do was dial the number, say what she had to say and hang up. Easy. She was a actress in training after all. So this was just some lines in a play. That was all. Just meaning less lines.

But, it was more than lines. Much, much more. What she was going to say when she was on the phone was lies. Lies. But, lies that would save a friendship. But, lies that would simply break her heart into millions of pieces. But she had no other choice. She had created this breakage in the friendship and it was up to her to fix it.

Holding her breath she pressed the numbers. She held the phone to her ear and waited.

"H-hello?" Her heart broke at the uneasy and fearful voice. She had caused these emotions.

"Silver, it's Annie." Annie said in soft voice. "Look you have every right to hang up right now. Matter of fact you have every right never to speak to me again. After how I have been treating you." Annie rushed on, not giving the other girl a chance to speak. "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I have. I had no call to take out my bad temper out on you. You never deserved it. I - I just wanted to say that I value our friendship very much."

"You had me at _Silver, it's Annie." _Silver's relieved voice said over the phone. "Of course I forgive you Annie. I understand really. I understood that you were just in a bad temper was all. I just wanted you to know that I was around, in case you wanted to unload."

"I'm so sorry, Silver." Annie said with tears running down her checks, but she made sure her voice still held the friendliest tone. She couldn't allow Silver to know that she was still in pain and confusion. She had to set things right with her best friend. If friendship was the only thing she could have from Erin Silver, than was better than not having Erin Silver in her life.

"Forget about it, An." Silver softly said. "Look, I'm babysitting Sam, until midnight. How about you come over and help?"

Annie smiled, "I'll be right over. Dixon will drop me off." Pausing and taking a deep breath. "He doesn't have to hang around all day with us does he?"

"Of course not." Silver said with a slight laugh. "I love your brother, Annie, but I want to spend alone time with you today, well alone time with a four year old that is." She said with a laugh.

"Till I see you," Annie said.

"Till I see you," Silver repeated and hung up.

Annie quickly got off the bed and grabbed her purse. "Dixon, I need you to drive me to Kelly's, I'm going to help Silver with Sam today. And you can't stay all day." She rushed into her brother's bedroom.

Dixon nodded as he stood from his chair, "Just as long as I have time for some make out time, than I won't bug you and try to stay." He said just happy that his sister was beginning to get back to her old self. He still was worried about her, but he was happy that she was getting her groove back on. Grabbing his keys he walked from his room after Annie.

---------------------

"Hey bud, do you mind if I borrow your Aunt Silver for a few minutes?" Dixon knelt down in front of Sam Tyler.

Sam nodded. His aunt had asked him to take Annie into the family room, so she could spend some alone time with Dixon. He turned and grabbed Annie's hand, "Come on Annie, I have to show you my new toy." He dragged Annie away from the hallway.

Dixon stood up and wrapped his arms around Silver and pulling her closer to him. Lowering his head he placed his lips onto her waiting ones. The kiss soon deepened. Silver pulled away finally, stepping back, allowing his arms to drop from her body. "What's wrong?" He gently asked.

"Kelly told me that she and Sam are going to visit Dylan for two weeks." Silver said with a deep frown. "They are leaving tomower."

"Oh Silver ..." Dixon reached over to Silver, but she backed away.

"Kelly said I'm not to stay with mom, she wanted me to stay with Mel. But, I don't want to be around for the latest flings of dad's." Silver said in a rough voice.

"You can always still with us, mom and dad would love it." Dixon offered.

Shaking her head, "I convinced Kelly to let me stay at the house." Lowering her eyes, "That way she'll have a _reason_ to come back home."

"Kelly would never leave you behind, Silver. No matter what she decides to do concerning Dylan, she'll have you beside her." Dixon's heart dropped at the thought of Silver moving away. But, he knew that Silver needed her sister in her life, he wouldn't fight the move if it came to that.

"She may not want me with her, I mean if she and Dylan finally get back on track. They would just want to be a family again. Just a mom, dad and son. They don't need a teenage younger sister in the mix." Silver looked up and shook her head. "If that happened than I could always go and live with David and Donna. I could still go to West Beverly High." She bit her lip.

"But you don't want to do that. You want to live with Kelly and Sam." Dixon said in a knowing and understanding voice.

"I want Kelly to be happy, and if that means Dylan, so be it." Silver said harshly. Her breath caught in her thoart as she finally noticed Sam and Annie staring wide eyed at her in the living room. She hadn't realized how much her voice had risen. "Oh My God, Sam, I didn't ....." Shaking her head she walked into the small kitchen.

Dixon followed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her back to rest against his rock hard chest. "It's going to be all right, Silver." He whispered in her ear.

Closing her eyes, Silver just allowed Dixon's love to over wash her soul, she gathered strength through him. He was her rock, her fountain.

Annie simply and quietly watched as her brother took care of the love of _both _of their lives. She watched as Silver fell even more in love with her brother. Her heart broke even more, she put several more bricks up, cementing them. She managed to put a brave face on so Sam couldn't see how much pain she truly was in.

----------------------

Annie leaned against the bedroom door and watched as Silver softy sung, Sam's eyes were closing and his breathing was beginning to become swallow. She smiled softly as she watched Silver love her young nephew. She could tell that Silver would be a very loving mother when the time came. Silver stood to her feet, kneeing down and kissed Sam lightly on the forehead, turning suddenly and finding Annie at the door. A soft peaceful smile washed over Silver's face.

Standing and walking to the door, Silver made sure that the night light was turned on, and eased out into the hallway just a few inches from Annie. She watched as Annie moved to the side, so she had enough room to turn and shut the door, making sure the was slightly open. She nodded down the hallway, back to the living room.

Walking side by side the two best friends walked into the room. Annie walked over and started to pick up the toys. Silver walked around the room and turned off a few lamps. Leaving only two on, one next to the couch, and the other that led towards the hallway. Annie turned around with raised eye brows.

"I had enough bright lights, and noise for one day. I'm ready to just relax and be peaceful." Silver said walking over to the puzzle on the coffee table. She carefully placed all the pieces that were put together on the bottom of the box, and put the lose pieces on top of it. She closed the box and made sure that she carried it carefully over to the toy shelf. Turning she found Annie looking uncomfortable, with her hand in her back pockets.

"I hope you can stay, Annie," Silver said as she walked over and putting her hand on Annie's warm right forearm. "Thanks for coming over and helping Annie, I know watching a four year old all day isn't top on the list."

"I love Sammy." Annie quickly said. "I used to baby sit back in Kansas." She tilted her head towards the couch, and the two best friends sat side by side. Annie moved away a few inches as she began to heat up at Silver's closeness.

Silver spirit began to die as she felt Annie pull away from her once more, physically more than emotionally. She turned sideways so her back was against the end of the couch. "May I ask what has been bothering you, Annie?" She held her breath, praying that she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"I like Ethan," Annie blurted out quickly, it was true really. She had special feelings for him two summers ago when she came out to visit her grandmother. But, Ethan wasn't for her, she knew that, from the first moment she set eyes on Erin Silver. But Silver was with her brother, so she had to come up with a reason for her bad behavior and mood of lately. So she told the truth, only part was that she lied about the person she 'liked'. "I mean I really truly like Ethan, I had since I met him at the beach two summers ago."

"Annie," Silver began reaching over to put her hand over Annie's jittery one in her lap.

"I know what you have said before, Silver, that Ethan and Naomi would never truly be over. That they were inside a bubble, and that no one has been able to break through. But, Silver, both Ethan and Naomi have reassured me that they have truly broken up for final this time." Annie said with a wide smile on her lips. "Ethan has been shooting me looks, and giving me signs."

"You don't want Naomi as an enemy, Annie, she is ruthless." Silver said. "I should know."

"You did your own part ...." Annie's eyes widen and she chocked. "Oh Silver, I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"I'm over it." Silver said waving her hand. "Dixon made me realize that I was just hurting myself by remaining angry over the past. Sides with Naomi's parent's marriage in ruin, in the same way my parents did, I know now that Naomi truly does understand what she did to me." She looked Annie straight in the eyes. "But, that doesn't mean that I want you on Naomi's hit list. And if you and Ethan hook up, Annie, you will be on her hit list and never be able to get off. It's dangerous. Very dangerous."

"I can handle it." Annie firmly said. She pulled away from Silver, and stood to her feet. "I have to leave, it's a school night." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted 'Ready to come home." to Dixon. "Mom and Dad don't like if if I break curfew, especially on a school night."

Silver sighed as she silently watched as Annie quickly located her shoes underneath the chair. "I'll see you in school tomower, ok." She rushed towards the hallway that led to the front door. She came back in with a slight blush. "It's going to take Dixon a few minutes to get here."

"I know." Silver said with a kind smile. She stood to her feet, walking over to stand in front of the slightly younger girl. She brought her right hand to interwined with Annie's, "Annie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Her left hand reached up and slightly ran down Annie's face. "I just care deeply for you, you are my best friend. One of my true friends, I don't ever want to see you get hurt."

Annie's breath became swallow, she closed her eyes as she simply enjoyed Silver's touch. She allowed the older girl's words to run through her soul.

"Dixon would be beside himself if you were hurt." Silver's next words shocked Annie back to her situation, her eyes opened wide and she moved backwards, causing Silver's hand to drop.

"I know what I'm doing, it's my life and my heart." Annie said in a forceful voice.

Before either girl could speak there was a soft knock on the door. Annie quickly went to the door and opened it to Dixon. "Come on Dixon, we are cutting curfew to the second." She walked past her brother, without saying goodbye to her friend.

Silver walked up and cupped Dixon's chin in her hands, she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. The young couple soon lost themselves in one another. Annie stood under the dark sky, with just the stars and the moon witnessing the heartbreak on her face. She managed to move her face back into an passive expression, as they finally broke apart. Annie watched Silver watch Dixon walk towards her, she knew her friend would wait till they were passed the house, before closing the door.

**END CHAPTER**


	4. Baby Luvin'

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ethan smiled relieved that he was paired with Annie on the family protect that they had too go through. He couldn't wait till all the private sessions that they had to have, to get their homework. Even in public, it would be all right. He could sit as close to Annie as he wanted, with the excuess that they had to go over their budgets. Sweet. He was in on his way too making Annie Wilson his. Nothing was going to get in his way. He turned to Annie who was sitting next to him, leaning sideways, "So how about we begin during break, wife."

"Ok husband," Annie said grinning right back at him. God was watching out for her today, only he could have found the way to pairing her and Ethan on this protect. This week long protect. She would have time that she need to speed up her plan. She could get Ethan to realize that her crush on him hadn't ended. That she wanted to be with him, now that he was free.

The bell rang and Ethan with the fake baby in his arms led the way out of the classroom. He felt Annie slip her arm through his and together they walked down the hallway. "So what should we name our daughter?" He asked as they sat down at an empty table.

"Si ..." Annie began, but quickly, "Miranda."

"Miranda, I like that. Miranda Wilson Ward." Ethan smiled and held up his 'daughter' a little above his head. "Hello sweet Miranda, I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy." Annie said with a slight giggle in her voice. "So who gets to take her home the first night."

Ethan lowered the 'baby' to the cook of his arms, "Figuring how you are the mother, I would say you. A baby shouldn't be apart from her mother on the first night and all." He began to coo down at his 'daughter'.

"You do realize that she's a plastic baby, right dude?" Dixon said as he stood behind his sister and one of his best friends. He had his arm around Silver's waist, and they both grinned down at the two new proud parents.

"The assignment is to act like this is real, all I'm doing is what I'm told to do." Ethan said not taking his eyes off his 'daughter'.

"I'm so glad that I just had a bag of flour, back in Kansas." Dixon said as he and Silver sat down on the empty bench together. He scooted closer to his girl. "All I had to do, as a single dad, thank you very much, was just make sure the bag didn't have any holes in it."

Annie rolled her eyes skyward. "Dixon took such good care of the bag of flour, that it was just as if it was a 'real' baby." She leaned across Silver and tweaked her brother's arm. "You'll make such a great daddy, Dixon, especially if your baby was a bag of flour."

"You know it," Dixon said smiling sideways at Silver, and he knew whom he wanted to be the mommy. Just a few short years than it would be proper timing for he and Silver to take their vows, and began their family. He couldn't wait. He leaned in and brushed his lips on top of her check bone. "I love you." He whispered.

Silver turned and smiled, "I love you too." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Everything was gone, expect for them too.

Annie quickly tried to hide the raw emotion before Ethan could pick up on it, she looked quickly down at her 'baby' and fought the rushing emotions from her gut. She built up the wall once more. She knew that she had too use more than mere bricks on the wall, perhaps steel would keep Silver out.

"I'm having a 1/2 birthday on Saturday and I want everyone to join me at the Hollywood cermetery, it's going to be the day that they are showing _Psycho_ against a building's wall. It's simply going to rock, watching the orignal version of the creepeist of all horror movies, against a building." Silver simply shivered as her emotions took over. Her head jerked backwards at Dixon's passive face. "What's with you man, I'm saying _Psycho_ here."

Dixon shrugged, "I'm not into horror films is all."

"How can this be?" Silver asked more to herself than anyone else. "Ok this is a deal breaker here."

Dixon looked worried, "I'm Silver, but after my childhood, horror movies are just tame is all."

Silver nodded, leaning into her boyfriend's arms, "It's ok that we don't always like the same things. It would make life very dull if we did." She brighten up, "But, you just have to come over tonight, perhaps I can share with you three of my faviorte flicks, and try to get you excited about _Psycho_."

"If I'm with you, than I'll be happy." Dixon leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "So, do you guys want to join us?" He lifted his eye brows over at his sister and friend.

"Not tonight man, we don't have a baby sitter." Ethan said looking down at his 'daughter.'

"Dude, you can bring her with you, I mean how much trouble can a plastic baby be?" Dixon asked lifting his shoulders.

"Ethan and I actually have some major work to do, Dixon, like set up housekeeping, budgets. We only have a week to work the protect after all." Annie quickly said. "Sides it not healthy for a baby to watch horror films." She shook her, "We'll be there Saturday, no matter what, Silver, but we can't take too many risks with our 'baby'." She had lifted her fingers to make air quotes around baby.

"I understand." Silver said in an understanding voice, a smile on her mouth.

Dixon sighed and stood to his feet, "Well the bell just rang, time for next class." He held out his hand for Silver to take it. Silver took it and together they went to their next class, Silver's head on Dixon's shoulder.'

"They look good together." Ethan said as he stood up still holding his 'daughter' close to him. "So natural. I'm happy that Silver finally found someone special. " He looked after his friends. "She had a tough life for a couple of years, after her parent's divorce, I never thought she would allow herself to open up and allow someone in. I'm glad that she has. Dixon is a good guy."

"He's the best." Annie said as they walked after Dixon and Silver. She had the next class with both of them, "Ethan, would you mind taking care of Miranda during this class? It's Spanish and the teacher is a hard ass about noise while he is 'trying'," again with the air quotes, "to teach us. I'm not sure he would be happy with Miranda in his class."

"I'm super dad, if my teacher gives me beef, than I'll remind him of his own children." Ethan said with a laugh. "It won't be a problem, we'll see you in an hour. Say bye bye to mommy, Miranda."

Annie leaned over and gently kissed her 'daughter' on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you baby, but it won't be forever. Soon mommy will be with you once more." She leaned up and gently kissed Ethan on the check. "Thanks husband."

"No problem wife," Ethan said with a huge grin as he watched Annie go into the classroom. "Miranda, you just may be the key to making mommy mine, yes you are." He looked down at his 'daughter' and laughed.

---------------

Miranda was screaming her head off, only problem was, Annie didn't know where she last put her 'daughter'. She was on the verge of calling Ethan for help, but than knew that Ethan would have to report to their teacher about this. Her teacher would just say that she was a bad mom, Annie didn't want that to happen. Even on a school protect. It would weigh on her conscience, and she may end up never having a baby for real. "Ok Annie, you can do this. Before mom and dad nag you too death, you can find your plastic baby. Think, where were you last?"

"Annie, your baby wants you, now!" Her dad yelled from the hallway.

"I know, only ..." Annie blushed, "I can't seem to find her."

"You better find her, missy, otherwise you'll be in big trouble." Harry turned back to Dixon, "Along side your brother whom just broke curfew."

Annie looked puzzled at her slightly older brother, but couldn't stay, because Miranda just let out a loud angry scream. She rushed towards where the sound was coming from, praying she was right. She rushed into the bathroom, where she could hear her 'baby's' screams that much louder. She picked up her discarded jeans and found Miranda. She bent down and carefully picked her 'daughter' up, like how Ethan did earlier that day. "It's ok, baby, mommy is here." Miranda quickly quieted down.

She walked back into the hallway looking at her parents, grandmother and brother, "She was in the bathroom corner with my jeans on top of her."

Her mother looked at her, "Nobody puts baby in the corner." Her parents shared a laugh. She and Dixon just looked confused at each other and her grandmother shook her head and walked away drinking from her glass of 'tea'.

"So why are you so late, Dixon?" Annie asked as she gently rubbed Miranda's back.

"I fell asleep at Silver's." Dixon said with a deep frown, "I know the folks are pissed with me, and I feel bad and all. But, I pretty much ticked off Silver in the process also." He shook his head. "Man, I can't believe that I fell asleep. I promised myself that I would give the horror a chance, for Silver's shake." He groaned as he looked at his adopted parents and waited for the ruling.

"Seeing how this is the first time you are late, Dixon, and it better be the last time also." Harry said with a deep frown on his face.

Dixon nodded.

Harry and Debbie looked sideways at each other, "You are off with a stern warning, Dixon. Never miss your curfew ever again. If you are going to be late than call us, that's why we gave you two cell phones in the first place."

"Yes dad." Both teens answered together. They watched as they parents walked away with their arms around each other.

Dixon breathed in and out deeply. "That was close. I didn't want to have to tell Silver that I would have to miss her half birthday."

"The 'rents wouldn't cause you too miss it. They know how much Silver is counting on us being there for her." Annie said walking towards the bedrooms alongside her brother. She fought to keep upbeat, but it was diffcult. All she wanted to do was turn and beat her brother to a pulp, for being able to fall asleep at Silver's. In Silver's arms, with her hot breath against his skin, her wet lips so close .... Miranda let out a sigh, and Annie was brought back to reality. She took a calming breath and counted to a hundred, she couldn't let Dixon see how much brothered she truly was.

------------

Ethan with Miranda in his arms sat looking at Annie, like Annie had grown another head. "You have to be more careful, Annie, even plastic babies shouldn't be left alone and forgotten."

Annie had confessed to Ethan about her mishap the night before. "I know, I know." She sighed deeply. "If Miranda had truely been a real baby than I would never have left her alone. I'm not _that_ stupid." She felt tears at the corner of her eyes. "Man I truly blew it didn't I."

"It could happen to anyone, Annie, you aren't the first person to forget that a plastic baby isn't a real baby, during one of these protects." Ethan put a hand on her right shoulder, "Lessoned learned is what I say."

Annie nodded and wiped her eyes with the napkin, "So, tonight is your night." She said with a smile looking at her 'husband'.

"Plus we have the outing on Saturday, have you had any luck at lining up any baby sitters?" Ethan asked.

"Mom and Dad simply refused too, they say that having a baby means sometimes we don't get to do what we really want too do. Sides they are planning on being with Silver on her half birthday." Annie said. "I don't want to leave Miranda with grandmother, otherwise I don't know what I'll find when I arrive home." She quickly held up her hands, "I love my grandmother very much, but she's not really ....."

"It's ok, I understand. Well if worse comes to worse than Miranda will come with us. Hopefully she'll sleep through the movie." Ethan said looking down at his 'daughter' with a soft smile.

"Why not ask your mom if she wouldn't mind?" Annie suggested with a smile.

"Sorry, but mom's is a hands off when it comes to plastic babies." Ethan shook his head. "She said she has enough problems with two sons that she's done. At least until she has a 'real life' grandchild to love."

"How is your brother these days?" Annie asked tilting her head. "You just told me that he wasn't born normal, when we first meet two summer's ago."

Before Ethan could say anything his phone went off. He handed Miranda over to Annie and grabbed it. "Hey man what's up?" He said hoping against all hope that Annie would forget about his older brother once he got off the phone. He nodded his head as the tele marker talked endlessly about why he should switch phone companies.

-------------------

"We figured that we were enough of a gift ... so we didn't get you anything." Ethan said as he and Annie joined Silver and Dixon in the middle of the grass. He juggled Miranda in his arms. "Sorry, but we couldn't find a baby sitter."

"It's quite all right." Silver said slinging one arm across Annie's shoulder and bumping her with her hip. "Today is really a family day after all."

Annie pulled out of Silver's arms and wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist, "We'll just going to walk around and see what's around. Perhaps take some pictures of Miranda on her first major outing." Laughing she and Ethan walked away.

Silver was hurt by Annie pulling away from her and rushing quickly away. Wrapping her arms tightly around her middle she watched as her best friend walked future and future away from her.

"Hey half birthday girl, let's get more pictures of you and your idols." Dixon said tilting his head towards the statues, "We can't get too many after all."

"We have enough," Silver softly said. She shook her head, and turned to look at Dixon. But, she did a double take over to the right, she had just spotted Ryan Matthews with a plastic blond check. She smiled a private smile as she saw that Ryan had indeed picked someone whom looked like her sister as his date. He missed her sister very much, she hoped beyond hope that things with Dylan wouldn't work out. That way Kelly and Sam would return home, and perhaps Kelly would finally grow serious about Mr. Matthews. Ryan seemed like the man for her sister.

Dixon had turned his graze and saw what Silver saw, he prayed that everything would work out the way Silver wanted it too. He had seen Silver's looks as she simply watched Mr. Matthews.

---------

The movie had began and Silver snuggled even more deeply into Dixon's side. She tilted her head up so she could kiss the bottom of his chin. He looked down and kissed her on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Silver was still too excited about the move to allow it to happen. She broke the kiss and turned her eyes back to the wall, her favorite scene was coming up.

Any minute now .....

"Awww...." Dixon yelped out as he jumped. Silver twisted around and laughed gleefully. She crashed into her boyfriend and pushed him onto the grass. "I knew it." She softly cried out, as she lowered her head and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She felt his arms tightly around her, and she felt herself press more tightly against him.

Dixon forgot where he was when Silver had started to kiss him, even more needful than ever. He just tighten his hold on his girl and pressed her more tightly against him. He lost himself in her essence, in her being. He wanted her, he craved her. He had too have her, now.

"Hey get a room all ready," A voice yelled out.

Silver broke the kiss and quickly got off of Dixon, and looked around her. She blushed deeply at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Wilson staring wide eyed at her with her son. Shit. She was in major dog house now. Great. Just great. Dixon parents think she's a slut. Just wonderful.

Dixon slowly sat up once more as he tried to catch his breath. "Wow, if I knew that being freaked out at a horror movie was going to get me that short of kiss, than I never would have fallen asleep the other night."

Silver stood to her feet and quickly rushed away. Dixon stood quickly to his feet and looked after her all in confusion.

----------------------

Annie hadn't missed the intense scene between her brother and Silver, and her heart broke. The wall around her heart began to crumble as she felt the raw pain over come her. But she looked at Ethan who had a happy look on his face and harden her heart against the scene. She tried to turn back to the movie, but than Silver broke the kiss. She watched as Silver jumped to her feet and rushed away. Silver had such fear in her eyes before she turned away.

"I'll be right back." Annie said handing Miranda over to Ethan, she quickly got to her feet and rushed after her best friend.

Silver was making fast progress towards the parking lot, "Silver!" Annie called trying to catch up to the fast paced girl. Silver had to stop before she got ran over by a car and Annie succeeded on putting her hand on her friend's arms. "Silver," She softly said.

Silver was breathing quickly and deeply, as she tried to jerk Annie's hand off of her own. "Leave me alone, Annie, just let me go."

"No." Annie simply said as she tightened her hold on the struggling girl. "Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"It's nothing that you can help me with." Silver whispered as hot tears rolled down her checks. "It's foolish, very foolish." Her voice broke.

Annie did the the only thing she could do at the moment, she wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend and pulled her tightly to her. Silver rested her head on her shoulder, her hot breath hitting Annie's neck. Annie didn't think of Silver as being her soul mate, or her best friend. She just thought of Silver as a human being was broken and needed someone to hold onto for dear life.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_Author's Note: I loved "Hollywood Forever" that I had to add a chapter in this story based off that episode. I hope I did it justice and gave even more insight on what Ethan and Annie went though as 'parents'. Expect chapters based off the episodes in the future._  
**


	5. Tending to Silver

**Chapter Five**

Dixon wrapped his arms around Silver's waist, "So Homecoming is coming up." He nuzzled her neck.

Silver closed her eyes and simply enjoyed her boyfriend being so close. But than the evening before came to her mind, and she jerked her eyes open. Her body tightens, "I'm having my wisdom teeth pulled that day. So I won't be all up for the whole school dance or anything." She kept her eyes firmly clued into her locker.

"Oh," Dixon said in confusion as he lifted his head, he moved away from her. "Ok." He tilted his head, "Don't you want to wait till Kelly gets back, that way she'll be there. You know holding your hands, driving you home. Making soup for you."

Silver rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. "If you don't want to help me, than I can manage on my own. I'll just have them call me a cab." She began to walk down the hallway with her head held high and her shoulders straight.

"Silver!" Dixon huffed as he rushed to walk beside her, "I didn't mean to apply …." He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her movement. "I'll love to take care of you." He leaned in and kissed her check. "What time do you have to be there?"

"It's going to be early, nine am." She shrugged her shoulders, "Look Dixon, if you rather go to the dance, go. I'll be fine. Really."

Dixon frowned. "Why is it that I get the feeling that you don't want me to take care of you?" He sighed deeply. "My mom loves you Silver, she was just surprised last night was all. She trusts both of us together. You don't have to worry."

"Who says I'm worried?" Silver said jerking her arm out of Dixon's. "Look, forget it all right. I have to get to class. I can't be late, otherwise Kelly will kill me."

"When has that stopped you before?" Dixon asked folding his arms tightly across his chest. "Sides we still have ten minutes. Talk to me Silver."

"I'm sorry Dixon, but I do have things to do. I have to be well …" Silver shook her head and turned and rushed away.

"I love you Silver!" Dixon called after his rushing girlfriend. He wanted to follow her, but knew that he would do more harm than good at the moment. With downcast eyes he walked the other way. Away from the woman who had his heart and soul.

-------------------

Annie had watched Silver and Dixon, she couldn't hear what they said, but she could tell that Silver truly was desperate to get away. She frowned darkly after her adopted brother, if he had hurt her than he would be sorry. She would make sure of that.

"Hey Annie," Ethan said with a smile as he walked up to her with Miranda in her arms. "Ready to turn Miranda in?"

Annie turned her eyes and looked at him, "Would you like to you know met at Homecoming? I mean we won't be going together, but we can you know met. That way no one can say we are dating, or rebounding or anything. It's just two friends meeting at a dance and if they decide to hit the dance floor than they can no big deal right?"

Ethan's eyes widen in surprise when she first started to talk, wow he never knew Annie Wilson could talk so fast. His brain caught a few sentences and he grinned when he figured out that Annie wanted to go to Homecoming with him. But she didn't want to hurt Naomi, but she still wanted to be with him. He was down with that. Anything to be able to hold Annie in his arms. He would make sure that they shared every slow dance together. "Yes, Annie, I would love to _meet_ you at Homecoming." He put out his right arm for her to take it.

Together they walked to their class to turn their 'daughter' and end their 'marriage'.

-----------------

Silver sat down next to Dixon on the stone bench. "I'm sorry, Dixon." She simply said.

"It's ok." Dixon said leaning in and kissing her lightly on the check. He pulled away. Waiting.

Silver rested her head against his shoulder. "I shouldn't have allowed my rotten mood to ruin our time together. You didn't deserve it." She swallowed. "I just hate dances is all."

"I understand." Dixon softly said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to his side. "I'll be happy to take care of you. I don't want you to be alone. Seeing how Kelly won't be in town, I'll be your servant for the day."

Silver laughed gently. "Be careful what you say, I may take you up on it."

"Do." Dixon simply said. "I'll pick you up at 8:30. Remember don't eat or drink anything twenty four hours before."

"I know, I know." Silver said closing her eyes against the sun. "I love you." She whispered.

---------------

"So, I'll be at Kelly's all day and perhaps most of tonight." Dixon said spooning eggs onto his plate.

"Not tonight, buddy, your mom or Annie can stay with Silver tonight." Harry said putting the fork into his mouth. "I'm happy that you want to take care of Silver, but if need be, bring Silver here. She can stay with us."

"Dad, she wants to stay at Kelly's. She doesn't want Kelly to think that she doesn't have to come back home." Dixon quickly said in a low voice. He didn't want his grandmother, whom was in the other room to hear. He loved his grandmother Wilson very much, but she was never one for tact.

"Kelly would want to know that her sister was being looked after." Harry said frowning; he never liked the idea of Silver staying at Kelly's alone. He had offered a room during Kelly's two weeks off, but Kelly firmly said no thanks. That Silver would be uncomfortable if she stayed with the Wilson's. "Look if you need me, Dixon, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know dad." Dixon said with a smile. He quickly finished eating. "Tell Annie that I said to have fun at the dance. Tell her to drop by Kelly's if she has time. I'm sure Silver would love to see her dress." He waved and quickly left the dining room. He only had twenty minutes to pick Silver up.

Annie walked in the room yawning, "What was that? I just got the end part about 'dress'." She raised her right eye brow at her dad.

"Dixon says to stop by Kelly's later, that Silver would love to see your dress, honey." Harry said smiling up at his daughter. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Annie said sitting down next to him. She spooned out some eggs onto her plate. "I'm not sure if I'll have time to see Silver, before the dance."

"Well, perhaps afterwards. I want you to go over and get Dixon out of the house after the dance. I don't want him there all night. I don't want Silver alone either." Her dad looked her in the eyes. "I can trust you too call me if the meds are getting Silver too high right?"

"Yes dad," Annie leaned forward and kissed his check. "No matter what, if I see that Silver needs adult help, I'll call you and mom. "

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He nodded. "After Dixon told me Silver's plan of action for today, I called Kelly. I told her that I wanted Silver to recover here, but she told me that I wasn't too bring it up with Silver. That I was too leave Silver alone."

Annie's head tilted to the side, "Dad, considering Silver's past, I think Silver feels like she can handle things like this on her own. No adult supervision." She shrugged her shoulders. "She had to grow up since she was thirteen. I mean she didn't even tell Kelly or David about her mom drinking again, not until Dixon found her sleeping in her car – outside our driveway." She frowned. "Silver doesn't think she can count on anyone. Dixon and I are trying our best to prove otherwise, I know Kelly is trying too."

Harry frowned in his mug of coffee.

Debbie walked over and kissed the top of Annie's head, "I wish Silver would trust us." She softly said as she moved behind her husband's chair, squeezing his shoulders.

"She does." Annie said quickly.

"Oh?" Debbie said in a knowing voice as she sat in Dixon's empty chair.

"Mom, she's embarrassed that you saw her affection for your son. She's sixteen years old for crying out loud." Annie sighed deeply in her throat. "I mean how did you feel when the mother of your high school boyfriend saw you in a major make out session."

Debbie blushed slightly and grinned. Harry turned his eyes on her and privately asked 'which high school boyfriend is this?' She squinted her eyes at her husband, and he went back to eating his bacon. "When I relieve Dixon later on this afternoon, I'll reassure Silver that I'm fine with her affection towards Dixon."

"Good luck." Annie said as she finished her eggs. "I mean what sixteen year old girl likes that sort of conversion with an adult. I mean come on mom." She pushed her chair back and left the dining room.

Debbie and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

----------------------------

Silver was signing off key and high voiced as she danced into the living room. "Man those pills really do work don't they?" She said as she turned her head to look at Dixon whom was close behind her. She couldn't keep the grin off her mouth. "I can't feel anything." She opened her mouth, "How do they look?"

"Nice." Dixon said as he gently put his hand on her chin and lifted up. "How about we keep the pressure on that cotton, I don't want anymore blood to come out." He sat down next to her, "He said that you should take a whole pill every two hours, but seeing how they are having this much effect on you, I'll just cut it in half."

"I can use a dose right now." Silver said leaning her head back onto the couch.

"I'll get a glass of water," Dixon said getting to his feet and walking into kitchen. He filled it and walked back in, too find Silver passed out. "Guess you can wait till you wake up than." He lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed.

(Two Hours Passed)

"Oh My God!" Silver cried as she held her hands to her checks. "Why didn't you wake me? Now it will take two hours for them to kick in." She glared into Dixon's worried eyes. "How hard is it to wake me up for my dose?"

"I'm sorry, Silver, you just looked so peaceful." Dixon shook his head.

"You know something, why don't you just go to the fucking dance, leave me the hell alone. I don't need or even want you here. I can manage just fine on my own." Silver sobbed as she stood to her feet. "Thank you for making sure I got home ok, but I'm fine now. I'll be fine alone. "

"Silver," Dixon softly said as he stood to his feet. He reached out for her – but she backed away from him. "I'm sorry for not taking care of you the way I should have, but I knew that you need to sleep. You were finally peaceful."

"Get out." Silver said and turned and rushed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were located.

Dixon heard her door slam. He pulled out his phone. "Mom, I need you." He kept his eyes firmly on the hallway.

(Fifteen minutes passed)

Dixon walked to the front door and opened it. "Silver is in her bedroom, I blew it. I didn't take care of her the way I should." He backed away and allowed his mother and father to enter. "I didn't wake her up to take her dose of pills, when we first arrived back. She just looked peaceful, that I just wanted her to rest. I wasn't thinking."

"Oh son," Debbie wrapped her arms around her son's back and pulled him close. She looked over his back into her husband's eyes. Harry read correctly what his wife wanted from him.

"Let's leave your mom with Silver, let Silver cool down for a bit. She'll want to see you in a little bit, son." Harry held the door open for Dixon after Debbie let their son go. "It'll be ok." He said with a nod towards his wife; before he followed their son out of Kelly's cottage.

Once the door closed, Debbie sighed and turned towards the living room. She nodded her head and made her way towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She stopped outside the closed door. "Silver, it's Mrs. Wilson. I have decided to give Dixon a little break." She tapped on the door. She waited for a sign, any sign that Silver was alert.

After a minute she decided to try the door, she knew that the meds that Silver was on were powerful and dangerous. She just wanted to make sure Silver was ok, and not trying to think that she could fly out of the window or something. Turning the door knob, she was happy to find that Silver didn't lock the door. She smiled as she found Silver in the middle of her bed in a fetal position. She walked around and found Silver asleep.

(An hour later)

"Dixon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you …." Silver stopped dead in her tracks at the site that greeted her. Instead of Dixon sitting in the living room, it was Mrs. Wilson. Shit. How the hell did this happen. Not that she could blame Dixon or anything, she was the one who drew him to do it. But, why did it have to be Mrs. Wilson and not Principal Wilson. It would be bad enough if it were Principal Wilson in her living room, but not as bad as Mrs. Wilson. Shit.

Debbie stood to her feet and walked over to Silver, holding out a pill and the water. "Here Silver, you better have another one. I know that last one will wear off in about ten more minutes." She watched as the young girl in front of her took the pill and the glass. She watched as Silver slowly put the pill in her mouth, once the glass met her mouth; Debbie turned and walked back to the couch. "Dixon will be back soon, Harry wanted to take him out for a movie."

"It was nice of you to give him a break, Mrs. Wilson. " Silver swallowed. "I don't know if he told you, but I went off on him earlier, because I was in so much pain. I wasn't angry at him or anything; it was just the blasting pain talking."

"He understand, Silver. It's ok." Debbie said with a kind smile. "Why don't you relax in here," She said as Silver turned back towards the hallway. "I don't bite."

Silver turned quickly around with wide blue eyes. "I never said you did."

"I had fun bowling with you," Debbie suddenly said. "I hope that it can happen again. Perhaps girls against boys." She laughed. "Three against two …. But it's a fair trade, Annie isn't all that into bowling. So it would be equal sides."

"You don't have to be nice too me Mrs. Wilson," Silver said sitting down in the chair. "I know you don't care for me."

Debbie leaned forward quickly, "What do you mean I don't care for you Silver? Not only are you my daughter's best friend, but my son is very much in love with you."

Silver blinked at the tears that came to her eyes. She felt a lump come to her throat. She closed her eyes as she tried to gather her emotions back. It wouldn't do to break down in front of Mrs. Wilson. She opened her eyes and smiled, "You know what I feel like doing," She stood to her feet and lifted her arms to her side, "I wanna fly like a butterfly."

Debbie knew that Silver wasn't able to have a heavy conversion when she was so medicated up. But, she privately promised herself that she would finish this with Silver at a later date. She stood to her feet and tended to a high Silver, she knew that the girl had to be manhandled to keep her on the ground.

(Four Hours Later)

Dixon opened the door to a grinning Ethan and Annie. "Silver is resting on the couch, Annie. The meds are playing high and fast with her. Even now, so just be careful that she doesn't knock you down trying to leave and fly around the neighborhood."

"Yeah she sounded confused on the phone, when I called earlier." Annie said. She turned, "Thanks for the ride over, Ethan." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself into him; lifting her head she met his mouth with her own.

Dixon eyes widen as he looked away from his younger sister making out with her …. What was Ethan Ward to her now? Anyway. Good for Annie. She needed a good make out session ever since Jason. He looked back over just as the two teen broke apart. "Come on man." He playfully shoved his best friend out of the door.

The door closed behind them.

"Annie?" Silver asked blinking one eye open, her vision cloudy to say the least.

"Hey you." Annie said softly as she brushed some lose hair off of Silver's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Dopey." Silver said with a grin. She lifted her arm, and looked at her leather jacket, "And very confused too say the least." She wondered how and when she put her jacket on. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten. Ethan just dropped me off. Dixon said that he'll see you to mower." Annie replied. "How about we get you ready for bed. We don't have to go to bed for a while, but how about you get something nice and soft on for the night."

"Why do I look horrible or something?" Silver tried to snare, but she couldn't manage. She stood to her feet and walked to the mirror and widens her eyes. "Shit."

"You don't look _that_ bad." Annie said from behind her. She put her right hand on Silver's shoulder, "You look like someone whom had a long medicated day is all." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on; let's get you into something more comfortable." Tilting her head to the right, "I'll even let you watch one of your horror flicks tonight."

Silver grinned, winched in pain, and tears rolled down her checks.

Annie wrapped her arms around her best friend and pulled her into backward hug, resting her chin on Silver's shoulder she looked at her image in the mirror. "How about you take one more pill, than we'll get ready for bed, than the horror can began."

Silver simply nodded. She allowed Annie to leave her side, taking Annie offered hand; she was led to the kitchen. After swallowing the pill with the water, she allowed Annie to lead her towards her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and simply watched as Annie moved around getting her night clothes together. The pill was taking effect, much faster than most of them. Perhaps because she had been taking each pill ten minutes before the last one wore off. She was grateful for it, because the dentist had to dig deeper than originally thought on all four of her wisdom teeth. He had said and Silver actually remembered that she was going to have to take most of the pills the first twenty four hours, but mid way during the second day, she should be fine with a quarter pill. "You wanna know something, Annie?" She asked in a sign song voice.

"What?" Annie asked holding out the bottoms, but Silver didn't reach for them. "Silver, here, you need put these on."

"No I don't." Silver said her lips pouting. "So there." She suddenly laughed like a little girl. She fell backwards onto the bed.

"Ok, I'll help you." Annie said leaning forward and gently helping the slightly older girl into a sitting position. "How about I help you get your shoes, socks and jeans off. Than I'll help you slip these on."

Silver nodded and watched as Annie knelt down and took off her shoes and socks. She worked her button and the zipper, Annie's hand met hers and she allowed her best friend to help her off with her jeans. She leaned forward into Annie and laughed as Annie rocked forward. She fell backwards and felt Annie fall onto of her. "Hey there sweetheart, if you just give me a chance, than I'll get ready for you." She said lifting her head and slightly bit Annie's ear.

Annie quickly flew off of Silver and backed away, "I'm so sorry, Silver, I lost my balance. I – I didn't mean to overcome your personal space." Her hands jerked at her side as she stared wide eyed at her best friend who was lying on her bed, half on and half off.

"Look, I doing the back stroke." Silver said moving her arms up and down; she managed to slip off of her bed and landed on the floor hard, on her butt. "Oops." She giggled.

Annie swallowed deeply. Silver didn't realize what almost happened. She's too doped up to know. Annie could do this. She could take care of her best friend. Silver was counting on her. She moved back over and knelt down. "Silver, let me help you back up on the bed, sweetheart, we need to get you ready for bed." She helped Silver back up onto the bed. She was pleased that jeans were ready to come off. "We'll leave your underwear on; you can change them in the morning." She breathed more too herself than to Silver. She quickly and carefully slipped Silver's feet into the legs; she helped the other girl move up so the bottoms could cover her butt. She sighed deeply now that little problem was taking care off.

"Time for you to take your jacket and shirt off. Leave your bra on, we can take it off, after you put this night shirt on." Annie said with a slight blush rising on her check, "You know the whole bra through the sleeve trick."

"I likely my jacket," Silver said with a pout, but she shrugged it off. She tore off her shirt and tossed it to the side. "It's not that cold, I don't mind being bare chested." She grinned. "How about a game of basketball? You'll be shirts and I'll be skin."

Annie was having a hard time breathing, Silver looked simply beautiful without her shirt on. She left just enough to the imagining, but God knew what he was doing when he created Erin Silver. Annie had to force herself back to the situation at hand. She quickly put the night shirt over Silver's head. "I think the cops would love to arrest us, if we did that." She joked as the shirt finally covered Silver's body. "So how about you get your bra off," Annie quickly turned around and started to pick up the fallen clothes. She turned around to find Silver sitting the way she left it. No bra in sight.

"I can't do it," Silver sighed. "I don't have any arms after all."

Annie closed her eyes and opened them again, Silver wouldn't be comfortable in her bra tonight. She was amazed that Silver had been comfortable all day – the bra that she was wearing wasn't the one that invited comfort after all, at least not a full day's comfort. She moved and knelt in front of her best friend. "If I touch you, than I'm sorry, Silver, I don't mean to violate your trust in me."

"I will always trust you, Annie, I love you." Silver simply said and leaned down and kissed her check. "You are my best friend after all." She lifted her head.

Annie carefully leaned forward and zapped the back of Silver's bra; she carefully made sure that the metal didn't hit Silver's back. She leaned back and carefully let her hand into Silver's right sleeve, she swallowed around the lump on her throat at the touch of Silver's skin. It was so smooth and warm underneath her palm, but she remained alert and grasped the strap that had fallen slightly from the shoulder, she carefully lowered the strap down the sleeve, and with Silver's assistance the strap left her right arm, she carefully tugged it out of the sleeve, the other strap followed suit. She stood to her feet, "That wasn't too difficult now was it?" She said in a breathless voice. She backed away from her best friend.

Silver grinned and stood too her feet, "Nope," She stepped closer to Annie, "Now it's your turn."

Eyes wide in shock, "W-w-w-hat?"

"You help me, now I help you." Silver said in an innocent little girl's voice.

"Ummm thanks, Silver, but I can manage." Annie said blushing red. "I'll change in the bathroom. I'll be back in a few moments." She quickly left the bedroom with her stuff and went into the bathroom. She changed in record time; Silver was standing outside the bathroom door signing in a high tune less voice. Annie knew that the meds were taking over, and she wanted to get back out there to protect her best friend. Silver was counting on her.

(Midnight)

The two girls didn't watch the horror movie after all; they decided that they wanted to watch a romance comedy. Silver's head was against Annie's right shoulder, "Thanks for being here, Annie." She softly said looking up into the side of her best friend's face.

"I'll always be here whenever you need me, Silver, my whole family will be." Annie looked down into Silver's blue eyes. "We all care about you very deeply. You can always count on us, no matter what."

Silver remained silent. She just allowed Annie's words to wash over her. She smiled but than suddenly winced.

"Time for another pill." Annie softly said, she waited for Silver to move her head, she grabbed the pill bottle. She opened the lid and looked inside, "One and a half pill should allow you to get good nights sleep." She said pulling out the required doses, and shutting the cap back on. She lifted the glass of water and leaned back; she handed the pills over to Silver, and watched as Silver swallowed them with a few sips of water. "Want to go to bed?"

Silver nodded. She stood to her feet and waited for Annie to turn off the TV. She held out her hand for Annie to take and she led them towards her bedroom. "I know that this was the last thing you expected to do on a Homecoming night. But …." She shook her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Annie said softly as she followed Silver into her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and waited for Silver to crawl underneath them. She pulled them up, and gently put her hand on Silver's check. "Good night, Silver, I'll see you in the morning."

"Aren't you going to stay with me tonight?" Silver asked in a sad voice. "I mean you don't have too if you don't want too, I mean there's Kelly's, Sam's, hell even a guest bed or two for you too like." She shook her head. "Forget it."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to be here with you or not? I didn't want to assume." Annie said with a shrug.

"Like I said forget it." Silver said with slight tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine." She turned over on her side, her back to Annie.

"Silver," Annie gently said as she walked around the bed towards the spot where she could slip in. The spot where she desperately wanted to slip in. But she was afraid that she couldn't control herself, and she was afraid that she would break Silver's trust, and ruin everything between them. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Don't." Silver said in a hard voice.

With tears in her eyes Annie walked back around the bed, "I'm sorry, Silver." She whispered as she walked to the door. She turned off the light. "If you only knew how much I love and need you. Than you would understand how much this hurts me as it does you." She whispered too Silver's back. She walked from the room.

Tears fell down Silver's checks as she tried to comfort herself enough to fall asleep. How was it that she could destroy everyone who came near her? First it was Dixon, whom was only trying to help her today, and she got mad because he allowed her the sleep that her body craved. Than at Mrs. Wilson, who only was trying to hand out a peace offering towards her, now with Annie. Why did she so need to push away people who were truly trying to take care of her? She fully knew that she was in no shape too take care of herself; not with these strong drugs in her system. God, how she wished she stayed in the doped up state she was all night. Than she wouldn't have pushed Annie away. Than Annie would still be here, making sure Silver fell safely asleep.

Now Silver was alone in her room, frighten and wanted her mommy to take care of her. But, fully knowing her mommy was too drunk and doped out to even realize that Silver needed her. Her legs lifted and she wrapped her arms around them, she lowered her head and allowed the sobs to break lose.

She felt arms wrap themselves around her, and she felt a body against her back. "It's going too be all right, Silver, I'm here now. I'm not going to leave, not ever. "A soft voice whispered in her ear and she felt a few kisses on her checks. Her hands left her legs and she wrapped them around the body that held her so close to her …. "Never leave me, please never leave me. I can't be alone."

"You will never be alone ever again, I promise." Annie whispered in her ear. Silver knew that she would never be alone in the world ever again. That she finally had someone whom would be by her side no matter, that this person, this soul, would be her life line in life. She didn't have to be strong or take care of this person; this person would be the person, the soul whom would take care of her. Silver allowed herself to break and weak. She allowed all her hurt and fear over her mother to finally be released from her soul.

Annie just tightly held onto her best friend, as Silver managed to turn over, without losing contact with Annie's arms, Annie was now holding the doped up broken Silver in her arms. She just wanted to pull Silver so much closer, bring Silver into her soul, allow Silver too become one with her, she wanted to be able to protect Silver and her soul for ever. But, all she could manage too do was pull Silver ever tightly against her and allowed her tears to soak her cotton night gown. All she could do was whisper that she would never leave Silver, in Silver's ears.

Silver finally cried herself into sleep, Annie knew that no matter what, the pills that Silver took, plus Silver's exhaustion would get Silver through at least a good eight hours of sleep. Annie closed her eyes and allowed her body to finally rest.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: Missing scenes for Silver's wisdom teeth adventure ….. plus the much needed SANNIE that the show NEVER even clued into. **_


	6. Angry Much Silver?

**Chapter Six**

"Hey." Silver chocked out. She found herself with Annie's arms tightly wrapped around her; - her arms were tightly against her chest. "Ok, I'm very fuzzy here, why are we in this situation again?" Her blue eyes showed confusion.

Annie balanced and pulled back quickly. "You don't remember anything about last night at all?" She asked as she quickly sat up, her feet landing on the floor hard.

Silver screwed up her eyes and nose, trying to piece things together. "I know that I wanted to fly like a butterfly … but your mom wouldn't let me. I yelled at Dixon because I was in pain, but it was still daylight, and we just had arrived back, no, that's not right, I had fallen asleep and Dixon let me sleep past the first doses. I came out of my bedroom fully expecting to see Dixon, but your mom was here, than Dixon was back. I wanted to go to the beach and surf, than I wanted to play basket ball with you, you would be shirts and I would be skins."

Annie had turned her head to face Silver as she was piecing things together. "I said the police would love to arrest us for that one." She put in with a blush on her checks, she laughed in a high voice.

Silver nodded. "You sure did." She sat up and lowered the covers from her body. "You helped me get ready for bed. Thanks." She smiled, but winced. "Ok, that still hurts. But, it's not as bad as yesterday. So we can officially cut the pills in a quarter now."

Annie sighed in relief. She tried to stand up, but she suddenly felt a soft hand over hers. She looked back at Silver.

"Thanks." Silver softly said.

"You would have done the same for me." Annie said with a tilt of her head. "That's what friends are for. Helping them get dressed when it's necessary."

"No, I mean, thanks for last night Annie. Thanks for holding me when I broke." Silver leaned forward and rested her head on Annie's shoulder, "I have never allowed myself to feel the feelings before. I mean when dad left, and mom started to drink again, I didn't want Kelly to find out. Because than Kelly and mom would go at it, I figured that mom would just numb the pain away, than she'll give it up and be strong again. I always knew that she had a problem with liquor, but, she overcame it once for Kelly's shake, and she loved me, she truly does love me," She looked up into Annie's soft eyes, "she does, it's just she's in so much pain that she had to turn to the one thing that she knew could dull it away."

Annie had wrapped her arms around Silver's waist as her best friend started to talk. She just kept her eyes clued on Silver's head and listened. She didn't even try to say the things that were rushing to her mouth, because this was Silver's time to unload everything. Erin Silver wasn't one to tell anyone how she's truly feeling, so Annie didn't want to destroy this moment of trust that Silver was showing. She wanted Silver to get everything out.

"In the beginning, I was trying to protect her. I didn't want anyone to take me from her. I knew that if everyone found out, than I would be forced to leave her. Go live with my father, Mel; I didn't want too do that. I hated Mel for what he put my mom through. I still hate him. I hate my own father. He's the one who destroyed my family." Silver spat out in an angry burst as she stared out of her window. "I will never forgive him, he doesn't deserve forgiveness. He couldn't keep his zipper zipped up!"

"Silver …" Annie softly said. She prayed she was right to break in, even with just one word.

Silver sighed and swallowed deeply. "Mom started to drink more and more, she stopped hiding it after a year. She tried to hide it in the beginning, but I knew my mom, how could I not. She never once touched any wine when I was little, than suddenly I could smell liquor on her breath, even over breath mints. At night when she kissed me good night, than in the morning." She sighed deeply. "Mom knew that I knew, she was trying to stop, I could tell, but after a year, on the exact day that Mel left, Mom pulled out a wine bottle and drunk it in front of me. I knew than that my mom couldn't quite." She swallowed the tears.

"I knew even more than that I was the one who had to protect mom, against everyone. I had to finally grow up and take care of things. Too make sure that no one found out. "Silver shivered. "She accidentally hit me two months after the bottle of wine, I was trying to clean up around her, my hand accidentally knocked over the wine glass, the wine seeped all over the coffee table, on to the floor. Mom slapped me across the face; she screamed that I did it on purpose. That I was just a fucking clumsy girl who …" She stopped talking as tears rolled down her checks.

Annie tighten her hold on Silver's body, pulling her closer to her. She lowered her head and kissed the right wet check. She closed her eyes as she leaned her face into Silver's head.

"It soon became so easy for my mom to abuse me. She never hit me again, that would leave marks, no, her tongue became lose. I only had to walk into the same room as she was, and if she was angry, she let me have it with both barrels. The things that she said. Only in a truly drunken and drugged state could my mother allow such vile, hurtful, harmful things to leave her mouth. Only when she's truly no longer herself could she allow her vile soul to come to light." Silver began to chock around the lump. She thought of everything her mother had screamed at her, and just recently was the worse. She felt fear strike her once more, so much fear. Fear that her mother would hurt her, fear for her mother, fear that she would never get a handle on her home situation, fear that her she would never reach the surface. She felt arms tighten around her, and she knew that she was in her safe haven, that this person whom was holding her close and safe, was her life line. That if she just managed to hang onto this life line, than she could get through to the safe harbor. She just had to just hang on.

Silver sighed as she tried to get more comfortable in the safe arms that she was in. It was a relief to finally get this off of her chest. She had been carrying it around for so long, and so silently. "When I worked at the women's shelter, I figured that I found a place to sleep, when things got too bad at home. I began to go there three times a week. I told the head office lady about mom, so she knew. But, she didn't want me to stay there. So when Dixon and you told me about _Lucky Strikes_, I thought perhaps, deep down, you may invite me to stay the night. Even through it was a school night, but once we got back to your house, I knew your parents didn't want anyone to stay over."

"So you decided to sleep in your car out front." Annie nodded her head.

"If it wasn't for Dixon having to take out the trash, no one would have known. I may have ended up back there the following night. Perhaps every night. It was safe." Silver whispered. "But, Dixon knocked on my window, and I was too taken aback and embarrassed to think up a lie. So, Dixon had me at a weak moment and I told him about mom. Not everything just that it's rough at home with mom drinking and all." She sighed. "Your parents were kind; they offered their house to me. But your dad shouldn't have called Kelly." She pulled out of Annie's arms.

Wrapping her arms across her chest, she frowned. "Now Kelly and mom are angry at one another, due to me. Only if I had just driven away. But I was too damn tired. Now my life is hell."

"No, Silver, it's not. Now you have Kelly by your side. Now you have Dixon, I, my family by your side. You aren't alone anymore." Annie reached forward and put her hand on the side of Silver's checks.

"Kelly is planning on moving to be with Dylan. She won't be here any longer." Silver said in a gruff voice trying to hide the tears. She tried to swallow the lump that lodged itself in her throat. "I'm just waiting for the call … the one that Kelly will say that she and Sam will need me to pack up their things, send them to them, and sell the house." She began to shake.

"That will never happen, Silver, Kelly loves you." Annie said. "I have only known you two for three months now, but in that short of time I can tell how much you two love and belong together. Kelly would make sure that you stay with her and Sammy. Here or where Dylan is."

Silver barked a harsh laugh and pried Annie's hand away from her body. "You are dreaming, Annie," glaring into Annie's open brown eyes. "You have lived such a loving and shelter life your entire life, that you can't image the horrors that life gives too some people. This is Beverly Hills for crying out loud, this is not Kansas."

"I know that I had an easy life, Silver, I'm not denying that I got lucky." Annie whispered shaking her head. "I took it for granted, but not anymore. But, Silver, you are lucky too, I know it's rough with your mom and dad right no-"

"Save it!" Silver stormed as she pushed herself off of her bed. "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"Silver –"Annie pleaded watching as Silver started to rush towards the open door.

"I need some _Aleve_," Silver said without turning to look behind her. "God do I have a headache." She walked down the hallway that led towards the kitchen.

Annie had no choice but to follow. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get through to Silver … but she wasn't going to give up. Not by a long shot.

-----------

It had been three days since Silver's wisdom teeth came out, and the morning that she began to unload to Annie. It had been three days since Silver had forced herself to wrap her hurt feelings tightly back inside her. Annie sighed as she looked at Silver who was sitting next to her; she wanted to say the magic word that would get Silver to open up again. Only thing was; she didn't know the magic word. Who did? Who knew how to truly get Erin Silver to trust them and be a whole human again?

Mr. Matthews was going on and on, Annie didn't even know what he was going on and on about. Her thoughts were not on school that day, matter of fact her thoughts hadn't been on anything expect for Silver for the past three days. Her father was upset with her, she knew, she did recall him telling her that she had to pay attention to her studies, every time they passed one another in the halls. But, after the first day, he stopped doing it; perhaps her mom had words with him.

The bell rang shocking Annie out of her thoughts.

"Tell me again why we are even brothering to be in school?" Silver hissed from the side of her mouth as she glared over at Matthews whom was putting a book down on his desk. "I mean _Mister_ Matthews didn't even brother to try to teach us something that we didn't all ready know." She grabbed her notebook from the desk and put it underneath her right arm.

"You are just angry, at him, because he used to date your sister." Annie said with a slight sigh as she gathered her stuff together.

Silver rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, when she suddenly closed it again. The new girl, Kimberly, made her way up to the desk and started to flirt with Mr. Matthews. How dare she. She was much too young than him. He was all ready taken. How dare that hussy try to cause trouble? Well she wasn't going to put up with it. Without a word, she walked up to the desk. "Mr. Matthews, I have question on the subject that you brought up in the middle of the class room. If you have time before the next bell …."

"Of course, Silver," Ryan smiled at her. He turned, "I'm sorry Kimberly, but I can't help you." His eyes nodded towards the door, telling her to leave. He watched as she sneered and turned and walked from his class room. He began to breathe easier, he didn't know what it was about her, but she was drawing him towards her. He had to keep reminding himself that Kimberly was a student, he was her teacher. He turned back to Silver. "Now what is the trouble?"

"Kelly called this morning," Silver said with a smile. She was happy to say the least at how his eyes lit up at her sister's name, but she was worried when she saw the sadness cloud them just as quickly. "She asked after you." She lied.

Ryan's eyes lifted and he couldn't stop the giddy feeling that was running through his body. Kelly asked about him. She actually cared enough to ask her sister about him. Even through she told him not to wait for her, she had thought about him. This is promising. Than he still had a chance. He told himself to hold himself steady and calm, even through this was Kelly's younger sister in front of him, she was still his student. It wouldn't do for a student and teacher to become _too _close. Especially when the teacher and student aren't related to one another. He would never want to hurt one of his students, his kids ever. "Next time you talk to Kelly, tell her that I'm ok." He smiled as he emotionally backed away from the conversion.

Silver tilted her head. "Nothing else?"

"No. Now if there isn't anything else, Silver, I suggest you and Annie get to your next class." He frowned at both of his students. "I am not writing a late pass for either of you." He tapped his fingers on his closed book.

"We weren't asking you too." Silver huffed. "Well see you around; Mr. Matthews. Sir." With that parting shot she turned and left the classroom.

"She's just having rough time is all." Annie looked after her best friend, than back at her teacher. Her very cute teacher. Her teacher that she felt such a connection too that it sometimes unnerved her.

"Silver is just a typical teenage girl." Ryan said with a chuckle. "I have known Erin Silver since she was in the first grade. She's always had been the rebel in the group."

"You knew Silver in the first grade?" Annie tilted her head. "I thought you just started to teach like five years ago, and I always thought you just taught high school."

"I helped out in Silver's first grade as a R.O.P. assignment. It was only for one semester; but I fell in love with the whole class and asked if I could remain all year. I was happy accepted. "Ryan said a soft light coming into his eyes.

"What made you decide to teach high school? When you obviously love little minds." Annie asked leaning forward against the desk.

"I wanted to make a difference in kids' life. K – Fourth grade they are ripe for the picking. It was grades Fifth through High school that I wanted to reach the kids. I finally decided to teach high school; because those four years are most important in a young person's life. "Ryan sat down in his chair. "High school is truly when young people began drift away from education. High school is when someone needs to find a way to reach out and _touch_ the teens mind, soul, body and get them excited once more in the education that they so richly deserve to have in their lives."

"Wow you are really dedicated to the job. My dad is the same way." Annie smiled wide. "But, I'm used to my dad saying those things. It's nice to hear someone else saying them also." She looked him up and down quickly, "Someone closer to my age, it helps." The first bell rang. "I better get going." With a soft smile and twinkle in her eyes, Annie turned and walked from the room.

Ryan smiled as he watched her leave. He didn't have a class to teach, it was his free period. He leaned back in his chair and thought about Kelly.

-----------

Annie slipped into her chair, leaning close to Silver, "What was that all about? Back in Mr. Matthew's classroom?" She whispered keeping an close eye on the teacher, who was busy helping one of the most prized winning students of the tenth grade.

"It wasn't anything …." Silver hissed back in an annoyed voice. "I just wanted to see his reaction was all."

"So you can tell Kelly." Annie said in a sing song voice.

"No." Silver replied firmly.

Annie turned confused eyes on her best friend. "Okay I'm totally clueless here. Kelly asked about him, right, so why wouldn't you tell her that he was totally happy about that fact?"

"Kelly didn't ask about Mr. Matthews." Silver said still looking forward. "All she did was make sure that I didn't burn down the house, and she wanted to see if I truly was all healed after having my wisdom teeth pulled." She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "She also told me that Sammy was super happy to see his daddy again."

"Oh Silver," Annie reached over and put her hand over the slightly older girl's hand and squeezed it gently. "Kelly will return. You'll see. She and Sammy will be back home in less than a week."

"Yeah, she'll come back, just to inform me that she and Sammy will finally be with Dylan and they will be a family. She'll inform me that I will have to either live with David or Mel." Silver jerked her hand out from underneath Annie's. She gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white. "I may not wait till Kelly returns, I may just -" she broke off.

"You may just what, Silver?" Annie asked in a low freaked out voice.

Silver turned her head, "Don't worry about it, Annie, I'm just blowing off some smoke is all." She unclenched her fingers from the desk and opened her text book to the assigned page. She began to study it intently.

Annie opened her own book, but she didn't take in what her eyes were looking at. She kept shooting concerned looks over at Silver. This discussion or what ever it is wasn't over. Not by far. But this wasn't the time or the place to get into something this heavy.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

_**Author's Note: Ok, I truly did start off this story as a coming to terms story for Annie. I wanted Annie to explore her feelings for Silver, and I wanted her to be very unsure of herself over her being gay. It still is going to be THAT story, but told in a totally different way than I planned. **_

_**Once I started writing more into Silver's character …. I knew I had an important story on my hands. So the title "Running from the Truth" is still going to be about Annie dealing with her love for Silver and the fear of letting Silver know. But, the title is also going to include a lot of angst for Silver. Silver must deal with her past with her mom before she can finally move on with the rest of her life. **_

_**So expect long chapters …. and this story won't be all 'Silver angst' because Annie will have some angst chapters of her own later on in the story.**_

_**Peace out:**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving.**_


	7. Drunken Annie

**Chapter Seven**

"I just had a wonderful idea, for my last Friday night, before Kelly and Sam return." Silver said as she linked arms with Annie in the hallway.

"What's that?" Annie was a little worried about Silver's ideas lately. It had been two days since their little scenes in Mr. Matthews classroom and the science room. Silver had started to hide her deep anger in a cheerful, but still rough rebellious style. The Erin Silver rebellious style was what Annie began to call it. Within their first 'sort of' fight when she first started at West Beverly … it seemed like she chose Naomi friendship over Silver's.

"Slumber party, girl, a slumber party." Silver said in a giddy voice.

"Ummm …." Annie said unsure. Slumber parties just weren't the thing these days, Beverly Hills or _anywhere _in the world. Slumber parties were so nineties. But, this was Silver, that was suggesting it, so Annie wasn't all that surprise that her best friend came up with the idea. Also thought it was a fabulous one at that. Silver still celebrated her _half_ birthday after all. Silver just marched to a different drummer was all, and didn't care if the tend was in style or not. That was what Annie loved about Erin Silver, her wanting to hold onto her childish ways. Silver never really had much of a child hood to speak off, so she did deserve too hold onto whatever makes her happy.

Silver looked over at Annie with unsureness and fear in her eyes, that it broke Annie's heart. She pulled Silver closer to her, so she could rest her head on her shoulder, "I'll love to slumber party with you." She saw that Silver's eyes lit up in childish excitement, and she could just picture Silver, as a five year old girl.

"Great," Silver said leaning her head against Annie's, somehow the two best friends managed to continue to walk, without bumping into anyone, with the position that they were in. "So, I'm going to just invite you, Naomi, and Adrianna."

"Did I just hear my name?" Naomi asked as she stepped in front of the two best friends, her eyes lighting up curiously at why Silver would use her name, and in such a friendly tone never less. It had only been like a month, since the two former best friends had called a truce in their war. She had felt such joy at the sound, but she firmly kept herself under lock and key. It was too soon to trust this truce with Silver. Silver was still too angry to let the past go. Even though Naomi _now_ knew _exactly _how Silver felt when her family was torn apart, due to the fact her father couldn't keep his dick in his pants. After all, her father turned out to be same way.

Silver lifted her head off of Annie's, Annie lifted her own from Silver's shoulder, but she kept her arm through Silver's. Tightening it in support. She could feel Silver tense up, but trying to remain calm. She knew that Silver was still having a hard time being around Naomi, even through it was _she_ who had finally called the truce on their three year war.

"I'm having a slumber party, Friday, the last bit of freedom before Kelly comes back home. I want you and Adrianna to be part of it." Silver said in a gruff voice. She shrugged. "But if you don't want to, I would understand."

"Of course I want too, Silver." Naomi said in a sincere voice. She could tell that Silver _truly_ was afraid that she would say no. "I know that Adrianna wants to come too. But, she'll be late. She has a meeting that day."

"Whenever she can get there will be fine." Silver said with a nod.

"Don't worry about the drinks. I'll bring a bottle or two." Naomi said with a lift of her shoulders. "I know you don't want to use any of Kelly's, I can grab some of my dad's. He won't miss it." She said the last part with steel in her voice.

Silver nodded, "Till Friday than." She looked over at Annie, and Annie half waved and both friends turned and walked down the hallway arm in arm.

Naomi stared after them, thinking back to grade school. It had been her, Silver and Adrianna whom always walked down the halls arm in arm. They had been locked at the hip, it had been that way since the first day they met in preschool. But, than life growing up in Beverly Hills had gotten too them. Adrianna went for the drugs while Naomi went for catty bitchiness, and Silver, well Silver went for the rebel way of life. She shook her head and turned and walked down the opposite way. What was done was done, they all had to live with the choices they each had made. But, perhaps now that everything was out, perhaps now they can began to repair the damage that their friendship had taken. She sincerely hoped so. She missed her two childhood best friends.

Ӝ№

"I don't know if I should go." Adrianna shook her head with a deep frown on her brow. "I mean …. I was such a bitch towards them. I still haven't squared things with Annie, my God, I had treated her horribly since the first moment she sang back up on the stage."

"You can do this, Ad, just take it one step at a time." Navid said leaning forward and putting his hand on top of her shaking one. They were sitting outside the meeting hall, where Adrianna's drug meeting was about to start. He had stopped by to give her some encouragement before the meeting, and found her tapping her fingers on her legs. He was worried that she was going to give in and call her dealer, so he had sat close to her and silently offered her his strength. "Silver wants you there. As do Naomi and Annie. Go and be with your friends, allow them to prove to you that they are your friends."

"Five minutes every one." One of the leaders walked down the hallway. He smiled kindly at Adrianna and moved passed. Navid felt hot jealously run through his blood stream. How dare this other guy try to put moves on _his _girl? How dare this guy in a leadership position take advantage from young girls who were trusting him to keep them safe? Well Navid wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to Adrianna, he would report this creep, once he left Adrianna's side. He was going to protect the girl of his dreams, the girl whom had stolen his heart back in preschool. The girl whom …

"Navid -" Adrianna's voice broke into his angry thoughts.

"Who was that guy?" Navid asked tightly.

"His name is Gavin, he and his wife run the group." Adrianna said with a smile. "Both he and Katara, that's his wife, are such wonderful Christians." She tilted her head. "They are _real _Christians, not the fake the ones."

Navid slowly began to cool down, he believed what Adrianna told him. He realized that he had been jumping to conclusions against someone whom just smiled kindly at Adrianna. He knew he had some serious control issues to work on – before he could even dream of asking this beautiful woman beside him out on a date. She didn't need anymore pressure ….. He squeezed her hand, "You'll do great." He whispered and stood to his feet, pulling her up alongside him. He slowly let their hands go as she walked towards the room where the meeting would take place.

₯Ѡ҂

"So one more shot, Kansas." Naomi said lifting up the shot glass underneath Annie's chin. "Drink up dearly, you need to catch up to us old timers." She grinned at Silver, whom had just drowned her own shot glass. Silver closed her eyes and shivered in a cute way. Naomi had missed this, a carefree goofing around time with Silver. In the past they had taken shots with coco, Dr. Pepper, or fruit drink, but now they moved onto liquor. Hard liquor, white lightening liquor, freedom liquor, illegal liquor for them. But, that was why is was such freedom liquor, because they _shouldn't _be drinking it at all.

Annie had turned her head and watched Silver take shot, after shot. My God, Silver had taken three quick shots in one swoop. She was worried for her. But, she didn't want to put a damper on the night. Sides she wanted Naomi and Silver too think that she was ready for anything, well not _everything_, she still wasn't ready to have sex yet. But experimenting with liquor was what every teenager did in there lives, so she took the shot glass from Naomi's hand and raised it high. "How about one more shot and than we call it quites. I mean Adrianna should be very soon, and I don't want her to be tempted or anything." She said in a soft voice.

"Adrianna knows that we are drinking, she's fine with it." Naomi said in a half handed way, she was feeling the liquor, so she wasn't truly thinking of her recovering drugged addict best friend at the moment. "Come on Kansas, drink up." She grinned leaning forward and tipping the glass closer to Annie's head.

"She won't stop, Annie, so you better bottoms up." Silver leaned sideways and grinned up into Annie's hot face. She was starting to feel the shots all ready. One more should be enough to tidy her over for the night. But, she wanted to watch Annie take her second shot. She loved watching Annie's reaction to the liquor. It was so cute. She squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth went into a grimaced line, like Charlie Brown when he tries to kick the football and Lucy pulls it away from him at the last moment. Her checks grow lightly pink, until they reached her hair line, her nose moves in and out, like a rabbit's. Than when she opens her eyes she has slight salty tears threating to roll down her checks, but she manages to stop them, every last one. Annie did a wave of her hands as if trying to fan herself from the heat, than she would turn her eyes and see if Silver noticed. Silver knew that Annie was new to all of this, so she needed reassurance from her best friend. Silver would always reassure Annie that she was doing the correct thing. Mind you not always the _right _or _legal_ thing, but, she would never cause Annie to go down the wrong path for too long. But teenage drinking was a way of life, no matter which way you looked at it, _every_ teenager experimented with liquor before turned what ever the country's legal drinking age is. Perhaps one of these days' she'll get Annie to get a fake ID so they could hit the casino's.

Annie brought the shot glass to her mouth and closed her eyes, she opened her mouth and quickly slammed the shot back against her throat. She closed her mouth quickly, before she spat the liquor out. She couldn't embarrass her self that way. No, truthfully she couldn't embarrass _Silver_ that way. She would never do anything that would embarrass Silver, and she knew saying no to liquor drinking games would be on the list. She tried to blink back the vile that rushed up once the liquor hit her taste buds, she allowed the liquor to go down her throat, down her pipes, and than down her system. Her eyes opened wide and she waved her hands in front of her face, "Man, I'm starting to feel the shots." She breathed out of her mouth and nose as the liquor went through …. every organ known to man kind. She couldn't believe how fast the liquor was flying through her system."

She turned slightly blurry eyes and meet Silver's smiling, but somewhat concerned eyes. She reached over and placed her hand over Silver's on the coffee table. Her lips quirked half way, she didn't realize what a beautiful picture she was painting for Silver or for Naomi. All she could do was try to get her speech back to reassure Silver that she was quite all right with this situation, and feelings. "How did I do that time?"

"Simply marvelous." Silver breathed out.

Naomi kept her eyes clued on to the best friends, she thought back to her and Adrianna, before the drugs. They would be the ones sitting in the position that Silver and Annie were currently in. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes and she blinked them quickly away. She reached over and picked up her beer bottle.

Annie eyes lit up and she began to feel the buzz and the excitement that the liquor offered. "This is so much fun." She said with sudden hardness as she poured another shot. "I need tonight, I mean after dad _confessed_ to having another son, he and mom knew for weeks and they didn't even _brother_ to tell Dixon and me that our family is changing drastically again." She was beginning to ramble on, not talking in her normal fashion, her words were beginning to blend and slur together.

"Yeah, I was surprised to say the least when mom told me," Naomi said in thin tone, but than her voice changed into a high excited voice, "but that makes us sisters Kansas! I say that's cause for another shot." She picked up her own shot glass. "To sisterhood." She tossed her shot glass forward and met Annie's. "Bottom up sis." She brought her own glass to her lips and chugged it back.

Silver's brows creased as Annie started to talk about the information that she had just recently received. She knew how truly hurt Annie was for her parent's not telling her something this important as soon as they found out. But, she also knew that situation must be difficult for _both_ Mr. And Mrs. Wilson. She herself have witnessed a few times when Tracy was around them – can you say uncomfortable. Harry because she was his former high school girlfriend, and Debbie because she sees Tracy as a threat. Silver herself knew that Tracy was a threat, but she very well knew that Harry and Debbie had a strong love for one another and they can survive any attack on their marriage.

Annie slammed the shot back and she frowned when she opened her eyes once more. "I just don't get why parents don't think we are old enough to understand that they had pasts. That they gave into their sexual needs when they were my age." She glared over into Silver's eyes, she forgot Naomi was in the room. It was just her and Silver. "I mean they are such hypocrites …. here they are, telling me, me, their daughter, that I shouldn't be having sex at my age. But … but they had been having sex when they were my age … shit I bet they had sex younger than where I am today …. age wise." She was so angry that she began to wave her arms, knocking things over behind her.

"I started to act out since finding out, buying things that cost a lot of money. Dad is pissed, he even said I couldn't even come here tonight." She smiled thinning. "But, I knew that you wanted me here, Silver, so I just sneaked out." Her head tilted, "I am surprised dad's not here by now, but mom is on my side. She understands. I'm not truly angry at her, I know that this is harder on her, I mean I know she doesn't really care for Tracy much, now that dad and Tracy have a life long bond."

Silver looked quickly over at Naomi for reaction … but she was pleased to see that Naomi was just simply drinking her beer and just listening in an understanding fashion to Annie's drunken rant. She breathed more easily and looked back at Annie.

Annie scooted to the side until she was sitting close to Silver, she rested against Silver, and felt her best friend's arms wrap themselves tightly around her. "I can't believe that dad didn't think I was old enough or wise enough to understand." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

The door bell rang, "I'll get it. It must be Adrianna." Naomi stood to her feet and left the room. She walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey Ad." She softly said.

"Hey." Adrianna unsureness. She licked her lips.

"We are going to play another game, than we'll be done drinking." Naomi said linking her right arm through her best friend's. She pulled Adrianna into the hallway. "Wait a few more moments, Ad, before going in there. Annie has some things to get off her chest, and I don't think she will feel too comfortable with us as witness. When she sobers up that is."

Adrianna nodded and sat down on the bench. "How are you handling the fact that your mom has a son?"

"I think it's swell." Naomi said sitting next to her best friend. "Just swell." She was to buzzed to allow her true feelings to come to light. She wanted the happier and lighter feelings that night to overcome everyone. She was sure once Silver had Annie settled back down that the liquor would make Annie more hyper and excited.

Back in the living room Silver had put her head on Annie's right shoulder, near her neck. She just whispered soothing words to calm her friend down. She could feel it starting to work, which relieved her. Because she didn't want tonight to be ruined. She _wanted _to reconnect with both Naomi and Adrianna. Truth to be told she missed her childhood friends. If it hadn't been for Dixon and Annie, than she would have stayed angry at Naomi …. for she didn't even know if she would have been able to forgive Naomi when she became an adult, and went out in the world. But, Dixon showed her that it was too damn difficult to hold onto grudges. That it is all right to forgive and let the betrayal go. She was trying.

Annie's eyes opened and twisting her head slightly, "I'm so blessed to have you in my life, Silver, too have you as my best friend. I didn't really have a truly best friend back home. Not one that I could count on no matter what." She raised her right hand and creased Silver's face.

"I'll always be here for you, Annie." Silver promised softly as she felt the feathery touches on her face. She leaned forward the remaining inches and gently kissed her best friend's check.

Annie leaned forward and kissed the edge of Silver's lips.

Silver blushed and knew that Annie was too buzzed and off balance to reach her check. She pulled away. Annie giggled and grabbed her shoulder and pulled away, she sat up once more. "Hey where did Naomi go?" She asked in a suddenly high pitched happy voice.

Naomi and Adrianna walked into the living room, "I answered the door."

Silver twisted around and smiled up at Adrianna, "Hey Adrianna, I'm glad that you made it." She looked over at Annie and found that the younger girl found her way back up to the couch. She stood to her feet and walked over to the other two girls. She took Adrianna hand and led her over to the table. "I have water for us." She looked around the table at the half empty liquor bottle and three bottles of beer. "I have reached my limit." She said finally feeling the three shots that she had quickly shot back.

Adrianna blushed but sat down, Naomi went and sat back in her seat. Silver sat next to Adrianna on the floor while Annie was leaning sideways on the couch. Silver poured two shot glasses with water, and held hers up. "So what game should we play?"

"I never." Naomi said quickly.

Annie's smiled wide, "You never what?"

"It's a drinking game, Kansas, you say what you never did, and whomever did do that thing has to take a shot, or a chug, or whatever they are drinking." Naomi explained with a smile.

"Oh.." Annie nodded her head in understanding. "Cool. Who goes first."

"Seeing how I said it, I can go." Naomi looked over at Adrianna and Silver, once receiving their nods, "I never got an A in gym."

Both Silver and Adrianna shot their water.

Annie grinned and took a shot of her liquor. She blinked as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Cool." She hissed through her teeth. She held out her glass for another shot. Silver reached for the water, "No, I want the liquor." She said in a slightly hard voice. Silver swallowed and slowly nodded. She reached for the liquor bottle and filled the shot glass. She set the bottle down. "I never had sex." She said quickly.

Both Adrianna and Naomi took their shots.

Annie didn't. Silver was truly relieved on this fact. Now, if Adrianna had a 'I never' that Annie never did than she wouldn't have to take that one last shot. She shot a look at Naomi and told her silently that just one round would do. Naomi nodded.

"I never feel in love." Adrianna said softly.

Naomi took a quick shot.

Silver took a shot of her own. She reached over and patted Adrianna's leg. "It's worth the wait, Ad, trust me. When you meet that special person who truly loves you with all your heart, than you will be …."

"You haven't taken a shot, Annie." Naomi said quickly.

Annie had been blushing as she twilled the glass around in her hands. "Does it count when the other person _doesn't_ know?" She asked in a doubtful voice.

"Yes." All three girls agreed. Even though Silver wished she could say no, because she didn't want Annie to take that shot, she didn't know what Annie would be as truly drunk, but if Annie took that shot, than she and the rest of the girls will soon find out. She held her breath and prayed that Annie had never been in love before.

Annie slowly lifted the shot to her lips. She sipped a little bit, and pulled it away from her lips.

Naomi leaned forward and said, "Tell us about him."

Annie shook her head. "I never …." She began to giggle and she couldn't stop. Silver managed to take the shot glass from her hands, before the liquor could spell on Kelly's couch or carpet. Annie out right laughed until tears where rolling down her checks.

Naomi and Adrianna both stood to their feet and decided to let Silver handle the situation. They walked towards the kitchen to start heating up the frozen pizza's that Silver had brought for them.

"Annie," Silver said putting firm arms around Annie's waist. Annie threw herself into her arms and just kept laughing until she began to hyperventilate. "Breath, Annie, just breath." Silver said in a soothing voice as she began to run circles around and around Annie's back.

Annie finally got herself under control, "I'm sorry, Silver." She said pulling back. "I have never drunk before. I don't know if I can keep control of myself."

"It's quite all right, Annie," Silver said brushing aside Annie's hair from the left side of her sweaty face. "Do you feel sick?" She gently asked.

"No." Annie said standing to her feet, she held out her hand for Silver to take it. "Besides not having control over my emotions from to time, I just feel highly buzzed." She grinned.

"Promise me that you won't drink anymore tonight, Annie." Silver said as she wrapped her arm around Annie's waist, to keep Annie from falling down.

"I promise," Annie said as she rested her head against Silver's shoulder, "I promise Silver baby." She began to hum "Sugar, oh Sugar" as Silver led her towards the kitchen where the pizza was just being pulled out of the oven by Adrianna.

Silver made sure that Annie was safely seated in the chair between Adrianna and Naomi, before she made her way to the other end the table. She picked up a piece of pizza and watched as Annie took a piece herself. She was pleased that Annie had an appetite.

After the four girls ate their fill, they decided to do makeovers. Annie looked Naomi up and down, "I love that shirt, can I borrow it sometime."

"Sure, why not now, sis, I love your shirt." Naomi said standing to her feet and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Ok, than, cool." Annie quickly got to her feet and pulled her shirt over her head. She put the shirt on the chair and walked towards Silver, she leaned forward to check out the nail polish and allowed Silver's fingers to slightly skim her bare skin. She felt the fingers on her right side, she shivered as she felt desire for Silver to wash over her, she had turned to meet Silver's eyes and their eyes locked. It was just the two of them alone in their space once more. "Did I ever tell you guys, ummmm, I mean _girls_ what I did to Dixon after he came to live with us?"

"No." All three girls said in union. But all Annie could hear was the slight breathless tone of Silver's, she privately smiled. She could work the liquor for her own aims, she could actually make Erin Silver hers that night, all she had to do was play her cards right. This would be easy and fun. She didn't move from her spot, and she was pleased to see that Silver didn't move her hand, matter of fact Silver kept running up and down lightly on her skin. She felt the fingers inch towards her stomach, than came back around to her lower back. "Well, I was seven when Dixon came to live with us. Only child," She barked on that note, but Silver's hands were the magic that she needed to return to calmness quickly. "That's not here or now."

"What did you do?" Silver asked with a smile.

"I put a stamp on his forehead and tried to mail him back to where he came from." Annie said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I was an only child, I didn't want to share."

"Poor Dixon." Silver said lowering her eyes and than looked back at Annie with humorous eyes. "What did he do to _you_."

"Nothing! He understood and he was so patient. He expected me to hate him, but after a few weeks, I fell absolutely in love with him, and always wanted him to be my brother." Annie twisted suddenly and she felt Silver's hand just below her bra line.

Silver pulled her hand back, she suddenly realized what she had been doing. Blushing hotly, "Oh my God Annie, I didn't mean to touch you."

Annie was disappointed that Silver removed her hand, she could tell that her best friend still wasn't ready …. she pulled away physically and emotionally. "Don't worry about it, Silver." She said with an wave of her hand, she walked back over to her chair and picked up Naomi's shirt. She had just pulled it over her head and arms when suddenly the door burst open, "Nice girls without their shirts on, we got here just in time." A male voice said with excitement.

Annie looked up quickly and saw that her brother, Navid and quiet a few of their classmates in the hallway. Annie rushed over and threw herself into her brother's arms, "I'm sorry I tried to mail you back to where you came from." She slurred up into his face.

"Drunk much, Annie?" Dixon said holding firmly to his adopted sister's arms, he wasn't happy to find her in this fashion. He looked over her head at Silver, Silver mouthed "Sorry," and shrugged. He smiled "It's ok." back, and he watched as her face lit up fully. "Come on," He wrapped his arm around her waist as she began to sway in his arms.

"Oh Ethan," Annie pushed herself out of her brother's arms and rushed over and through her arms around a surprised Ethan. "I had so much fun being your wife, and mother to your child." She said in a high voice.

The party went crazy from there. Soon Annie had pulled Ethan into a bedroom, it looked like a guest bedroom. She started to kiss him wildly as he managed to shut the door. He pushed her back until she fell onto the bed. Leaning up she covered his face with her sloppy kisses. "I want you, Ethan, I want you here and now."

Ethan pulled back, "Not like this Annie, I don't want you drunk when we have sex for the first time. I want your first time to be special."

"It is special, Ethan, it is."" Annie said moving her hands down to the end of his shirt. "I have to have you."

Ethan grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own, "No, Annie, I said no." He said firmly as he moved away from Annie. "You are too wasted to be thinking in your normal fashion."

"I am old enough to have sex, Ethan, I am mature enough to have sex." Annie said in a hard voice as she stared up into Ethan's open compassionate face. "I have chosen tonight that I should lose my virginity to you." She beckoned him with her right finger, "Now come here and have your way with me."

"I'm sorry, Annie, but my answer is no." Ethan said softly as he turned and left the bedroom, leaving the door opened.

Annie stared at the door from which Ethan left. She saw that Naomi passed him the hallway and she knew that he still wasn't over Naomi. If _she_ was too get _over_ Silver than she must have sex. She had special feelings for Ethan Ward, so he would be the best guy to sleep with. But she never thought that Ethan would say no to her, he was a guy after all, a sexual active guy after all. She didn't mind that he had feelings for another girl, she was in the same boat herself, but they could have come together and had a very passistant time never less. She nodded firmly and got to her feet, she would have Ethan in her bed sooner than later. She wasn't too drunk to firmly swear to herself that she would have Ethan in her bed before the New Years.

The next thing Annie knew, her dad was sitting next to her in the hallway. She leaned into his chest. "I don't feel so good daddy."

"I know sweetheart." Harry kissed the side of her head.

"I hate all the lies that you told daddy, I can't believe that you would keep something so important from me." Annie cried with tears rolling down her checks.

"I'm sorry, honey, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time." Harry said kissing her head once more. "But, I didn't handle it well."

"I just want to go home daddy, I'm going to be sick. I don't want Silver to have to clean up after me." Annie closed her eyes as the world kept spinning out of control. She felt her father pick her gently up.

"If you get sick in my car, Annie, than you are cleaning it up in the morning."

"I understand." Annie slurred as she feel asleep.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Author's Note: I'm going to have flashbacks of the party in later chapters, so I didn't want to deal too much of the party in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the SANNIE of this chapter. **_


	8. Trouble for Ryan

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Silver couldn't keep the smile off her mouth, Kelly would be home tonight. She promised that she would be gone two weeks, and her two weeks were up. Kelly and Sammy would be home that evening. Perhaps even by the time school let out. Silver had missed her sister and her four year old nephew, the cottage had been empty and lonely. That was why she planned a few things so people would be around. Her wisdom teeth for one, that got Dixon, Mrs. Wilson and Annie over, and Annie got to stay the night too boot. Than the Slumber party on Friday, that actually turned into a raging party, granted everyone left, but, by than Silver was too tried out and she managed to fall asleep. Well, she had some dreams, and that kept her through the weekend.

Now in just a matter of hours her family would come home. She hummed softly under her breath as she looked around for Dixon and Annie. She would even settle for Naomi, Adrianna, Ethan, and Navid, she wanted to share the news that Kelly and Sammy was coming home.

"Have you _heard_?" An young female voice giggled hurrying up to Silver. She was a freshman and Silver couldn't place who she was, how could she, when the high school was so large. Before Silver could even shake her head, the girl quickly said, "Mr. Ryan Matthews was caught having sex with a student!" She hugged her books to her chest in the excitement of the news.

Silver's eyes widen and her breath caught in her throat. "What did you just say?" She steely said glaring into the girl's eyes.

"Mr. Ryan Matthews was caught having sex with a student, Kimberly something." The girl quickly rushed past Silver, she found someone else to gossip with.

Silver saw red, black, brown, green, red and than black.

"Silver?" A voice rose in front of her, "Silver, baby …." A hand reached out to touch hers. She jerked back, "Don't touch me, don't you …." She seethed as she glared into a startle Dixon's eyes. "How could _he_, how could she? How could he with her? How could he hurt her so much? I can't believe that I trusted him ….."

Dixon knew than that Silver had heard. He had wished that he had gotten to her first. Than at least Silver would have been told gently and with reassurance the sick rumor was just _that_ a sick rumor. That there was no way Ryan Matthews would have sex or any relations with a student, he would never take make any moves against a minor what so ever.

"I can't believe that I fell for that _predator_!" She hissed. Her hands bawled at her side, "Well he _won't_ get the chance to come after Sammy, or Annie, or anyone else." She turned and stormed away, not even realizing that Dixon had stood in front of her. She was on a mission, she had to post her blog.

؏Ψ﷼

"Parents and children beware, there is a predator in our very mist. His name is Mister Ryan Matthews, he currently teaches English at West Beverly High. But happily parents and students at WBH Mr. Matthews won't be teaching or allowed on school grounds after today. I have word that our principal Mr. Harry Wilson has fired Mr. Matthews and gave him till this afternoon to clear out his class." Silver's angry face glared on the scene of Annie's lap top.

Annie and Dixon sat close together as they watched in sorrow Silver trashing Mr. Matthews. Dixon felt his sister's hand intertwined with his. He squeezed it tightly and ran his thumb on the side, he did this whenever he knew Annie needed comforting.

"This isn't going to end well, well it Dixon?" Annie said turning her eyes to meet her brother's eyes. "Even when the truth comes out, Silver isn't going to let this go."

Dixon sighed and shook his head silently. He turned back to the scene and watched and listened as Silver tore Mr. Matthews too pieces. Annie leaned her on her brother's shoulder as they silently watched and listened to their truly hurt, betrayed and angry friend.

Ӄ۩ ǅ

"This is not going to end well." Harry sighed looking up from the computer scene in front of him, he looked into the sadden eyes of Ryan Matthews and the angry annoyed eyes of Kimberly, the cop he had brought in to catch the head drug dealer.

"Silver is never going to trust me again." Ryan said with low cast eyes. He stared at the computer scene where Silver's frozen face glared right back at him, right into his soul.

"She's just a kid. Once the truth comes out, _after_ I get the scum who is giving the dealers the drugs, than she'll find out that I'm an undercover cop. It'll blow over." Kimberly said with a shrug. "She's just a teenager after all. She'll calm down."

"You don't know Erin Silver," Ryan said with a shake of his head. "I have known her since she was in the first grade, she's not one to let things go." He looked out of the window to where the students were going about their daily business, he saw Silver next to Dixon whom was trying to talk to her. He watched as Silver angry shook his arm off of her, with a angry shake of the head, she turned and stormed away.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." Harry sighed as he looked at the young English teacher's profile. "Truly I am sorry for the situation that you are in. I know how much you love to teach. How much your care and respect the students."

Ryan turned, "They are my kids. I would _never_ do anything to hurt them." He shook his head. "But I have hurt them. Every last one of them. With this lie."

"It's not your fault, Ryan, how the hell were we too know that George was going to walk by at that moment." Kimberly said in anger. She didn't like how Ryan was beating himself up for a laps of judgment. "It was just pure bad timing." Sighing, "I should have called you when I was a few miles from Silver's." She shook head. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation."

Ryan stood to his feet, "I'll get my stuff, Harry, and than I'll get out of the school."

"Once this is over, Ryan, than you can come back." Harry said with a reassuring nod.

"I won't be back." Ryan said.

"What!" Both Harry and Kimberly looked shocking at Ryan.

"I won't be back." Ryan said again, he turned to go.

"Ryan, wait." Harry said standing to his feet quickly.

Ryan slowly turned around, he had tears in his eyes. "I hurt my kids, Harry, I made them mistrust me. There is nothing that can ever change that."

"The truth." Harry said pounding his fist onto his desk. "The truth will matter, Ryan, the kids know you. Why some of them even remember when you helped out in their first grade class." His eyes moved towards the scene.

Ryan shook his head, he hadn't missed where Harry's moved too, he looked at the scene once more. "No, I hurt them too much." He softly said. He turned and left the office.

Kimberly and Harry looked silently at one another.

"I'm sorry this happened, Harry, it was never my intention that Ryan would be hurt." She sighed as she tapped her fingers on the chair left arm. "He just kept after me, once he saw that I was buying, he came tearing by and grabbed me." Sighing deeply, "I should never have blurted out that I was a cop. He would have been better off if he just thought of me as a student who was hitting on him."

Harry frowned darkly as he sat back down, he turned the computer scene back towards him. He a few keys and Erin Silver's face left. "The situation is what it is, Kimberly, I still need you to find out who the scum bag is who is going after my students." Sighing deeply, "I have a deep and regretful idea it's one of the staff."

"It's looking that way." Kimberly said. "Adrianna's dealer sai ..."

"You got Adrianna to give you her dealer?" Harry sharply asked. "Adrianna is off limit's Kimberly. Off limits."

"She is for now, Harry, but if she steps one toe back against the line, than I have no choice but to bring her in." Kimberly said with a frown.

"She won't step out of line," Harry promised, not Kimberly, but himself. "She has a good group of friends who care deeply about her, I'm sure that she won't want to throw that away. Hopefully the close call that she recently had has finally scared sense into her."

"We'll see." Kimberly said doubtfully. Her eye brows lifted at Harry's dark look. "I may be only twenty five, Harry, but I have been around drugs for most of my life. I have seen it all, I have _dealt _with it all. Hopefully Adrianna will be one of the lucky ones, whom can turn her back on it and never return. I'm just warning you that I'm going to keep a sharp eye on her." Softening her eyes, "I'm praying that she'll be straight from now on."

Harry nodded.

ʩ₧ҖѤ

Navid hurried after Ryan with his video camera "Mr. Matthews, it's time to hear your side of the story." He said keeping his eye on the view of the camera and at Ryan at the same time. "I want to write the truth,"

"Navid, you are late to class." Ryan said walking to his car with his box of things in his arms. "And no comment." He said reaching the car. He put the box on top of the roof. He reached inside his pants for his keys.

"Mr. Matthews, I want to get the truth. No offense to Silver, but she doesn't have the whole story, she doesn't have the true story." Navid said standing just behind and too the side of Ryan, where he could get the perfect shot. "You deserve to have your side of the story told, in your own words."

"No Navid," Ryan said opening the door and putting his box into the back seat. He slammed the door shut. He turned and faced Navid, "Navid, get to class." He said firmly with his hand son his waist.

"Mr. Matthews," Navid began but was quickly silenced.

"Navid, get to class, now." Kelly said in a rough voice as she waved her hand at the teenager back towards the school.

Navid saw that he wasn't going to get the story, at least not today. He closed the camera. He looked at Ms. Taylor and saw the deep concern and worry in her eyes. He nodded towards her, turning back to Ryan, "When you are ready Mr. Matthews, than I would be pleased to tell the real story."

Ryan remained silent. With a wave Navid turned and walked back to the stairs that led to the school's front doors.

Kelly had kept her eyes fully clued on Ryan's face. Once Navid was out of ear shot. "Ryan," She whispered.

Ryan lowered his eyes.

Kelly walked closer and put her hand on his arm, "What's going on, Ryan?"

"So I take it you saw Silver's blog." Ryan didn't even have to put it into a question. He laughed mirthlessly, "Not a good way to welcome you back."

"I'm going to get you back here, Ryan, I promise you." Kelly said softly.

Ryan lifted his eyes. "Don't. I told Harry that I am not coming back."

"What?!" Kelly cried in surprise. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"I'm not going to hurt my kids anymore, I hurt them with mistrust, Kelly." A single tear rolled down his right check. He shook his head, "I have to go. I don't want to be here when the bell rings. I don't want the students to see me." He quickly turned and opened his door. He shut the door.

Kelly silently watched as Ryan backed out of his car space, and drove down the parking lot. She felt her face grow hot. She didn't know whom she was anger at, Silver for her slanderous or this Kimberly whom the rumor's are all about. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she turned and walked back to the double doors. Back to the school. Back to her kids. Back to her job.

Ᾱ Ԉ͏

Kimberly walked into Kelly's office, "They say that I can't return to class, until you sign this." She handed Kelly the note.

Kelly nodded. "Please sit down, Kimberly." She said in a kind but put off voice. "I need to ask you some questions."

Kimberly sat down and stared at the slightly older blond woman. She had not missed the scene in the parking lot, and knew who exactly Kelly Taylor was. One Kelly was the older half sister of Erin Silver, and she was the guidance councilor at the school. But, she was also her rival. Her rival for Ryan. She hadn't missed how close Kelly and Ryan were too one another, even without hearing the words, or seeing them touch one another. She fully knew that there were _feelings_ shared between them. Well she wasn't even done with her chance with Ryan Matthews, so she would be damn if Ms. Kelly Taylor would cheat her out of one.

"Are you upset with Mr. Matthews? Over a bad mark on a paper, a bad score on a test?" Kelly lifted her right eye brow. "Perhaps you decided that this would get you some ..."

Kimberly held up her hand, "Ms. Taylor, the rumor is a a total lie. I have never thought ill willed towards Mr. Matthews, matter of fact he was … _is_ one of my favorite teachers." She decided that Kelly would actually be the best person to get Ryan to come back to school. It wouldn't due to piss Kelly off, otherwise she wouldn't understand the truth. If she could ease Kelly _without _telling her the total truth, than perhaps she can get on with her job.

Kelly looked Kimberly silently in the eyes. She breathed easier and began to ease her muscles back. "I believe you Kimberly, I'm sorry that you had to be subject to these vile rumors."

Titling her head, "It wouldn't have exploded like this, if _your_ sister didn't do that slanderous blog of hers." Kimberly said in a rough voice.

"Leave my sister to me." Kelly said in a tired, but protective voice. "She's off limits, do you understand me?" She looked steely into Kimberly's eyes.

Kimberly wasn't an idiot. She had been around school long enough to know that Erin Silver had a giant chip on her shoulders. She even heard that it mostly had to do with her mother, a drunk and a drug addict, so she didn't really blame Silver for what she did. Seeing the scene out in the parking lot, she understood it a lot better. "I understand you." She nodded. "I just can't believe she made the rumor so public, now principal Wilson had to suspend Mr. Matthews, and I overheard Mr. Matthews tell principal Wilson that he wasn't going to return."

Kelly sighed deeply. She quickly sighed the note, handing it over to Kimberly. "Don't worry about it, Kimberly, once the truth comes out, than Mr. Matthews _will_ return to school. Where he belongs."

Kimberly leaned forward and took the note, "I hope you are right, Ms. Taylor, because by the tone of Mr. Matthew's voice he sound like he made up his mind and _heart_." She stood to her feet and left the office. Now wasn't the time to get into it with Kelly, only because Kelly viewed her as a student, not a twenty five year old cop. Not as a rival. Yet. Once Kelly learned whom she was, than she would find out that she was a rival of hers.

Ǧ!Ѫ₱

Kelly walked into Harry's office and shut the door. She walked too a chair and sat down in front of Harry's desk. "Ok, out with it Harry, what has been going on around here?"

Harry sighed, "I take it you saw Silver's blog."

"I have update notices on it, I like to keep track of my little sister and her anger." Kelly said in a stiff voice.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Harry asked.

"No. I just arrived back home, I wanted to get back to work. But I needed to check a few things before I did. Her update alert came on and I saw it." Kelly said. "I don't want to pull Silver out of class. Sides this conversion isn't meant to be on school grounds. I'll talk to her at home later."

"Okay." Harry leaned forward and folded his hands underneath his chin. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Is this necessary for school paper work?" Kelly asked raising her eye brow. "Silver was just blogging on the rumor, she doesn't know anything."

"I'm asking as a friend, Kelly, not as Silver's principal." Harry simply said.

Kelly sighed. "No, Silver will be very angry. She won't open up if you are around." She tilted her head. "Please make sure Dixon and Annie aren't with her when she comes home."

Harry nodded.

"So how's Dylan?" He asked knowing fully well where Kelly had gone for her two weeks.

"The same as I left him." Kelly said, "Now do you truly believe these rumors Harry?"

"Of course not." Harry said firmly.

"Than why has Ryan quite? Why has it gotten to the point of Ryan quitting." Kelly demanded in a hot voice.

"I had to suspend him two weeks with no pay, I promised him that he would have his job back, once the truth comes out." Harry sighed and shook his head. "He told me that he wasn't going to come back, that he wasn't going to hurt his students, his kids, any longer. That he had hurt them enough with mistrust."

Tears sparkled Kelly's eyes. "There's more to this, and I have a feeling that you know more than what you are saying."

"I'm sorry Kelly, but hopefully in a few days, I can tell you all about it." Harry sighed leaning back in his chair. "But, too much is ridding on this situation to allow it to fall to pieces." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You have to believe me that I never meant for Ryan to get hurt. You also have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Har, and I believe you." Kelly stood to her feet and looked sadly down at her old high school friend. Sighing she walked out of the office.

eᾶ₰₠

Silver walked into the living room, to find Kelly sitting on the couch with her feet at her side. A warm cozy lap blanket around her shoulders, and a steamy cup of coffee in her hands. She saw that there was another cup waiting for her. "When did you get back?" She asked tightly wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

"I have been home for most of the day, Sammy is staying with Brenda." Kelly said leaning forward and putting the cup onto the coffee table, still keeping her eyes on her sister, "We need to talk Silver."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Silver said with a shrug.

"About your blog." Kelly said sitting up straight, her legs coming off the couch.

"So you know the truth about _Mister_ Matthews." Silver spat.

"You don't know the whole truth, Silver." Kelly said in a calm voice.

"Do you!" Silver demanded.

"Not yet." Kelly replied truthfully. "But I trust Ryan, I know that he would _never_ go after a minor. He loves his students very much, he thinks of them, you, as his kids."

Silver barked a harsh laugh.

"Silver!" Kelly said frowning up at her younger sister.

"He's a _predator_, Kelly, a fucking sick predator." Silver's voice rose as her arms began to wave at her side. "You want a fucking predator around your son?"

"Of course not, Silver." Kelly stood to her feet and the blanket fell off her shoulders, "But Ryan Matthews _is not_ a predator. He's just a man who pissed of one of his sports students, and he got a vile lie told about him."

Silver barked in laughter. "Is that the line _he's_ using?"

"Silver -" Kelly started.

"He's such a lier, Kelly. He's a fucking user. Just like the rest of them. He likes _kids_, Kel, you are well rid of him." Silver's eyes flashed with fire as she spat the vile words from her mouth. "You are well rid of him. Sammy is safe, _you_ are safe."

"Ryan isn't the monster you are painting him, Silver." Kelly said in a calm gentle voice. "He's a man who got caught up in a bad situation. He is an innocent man whom pissed off the wrong person. A tiny rumor started, and it spread like wild fire."

"So you blame _me_ for this mess," Silver barked. Her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. "I didn't _start_ the rumor, I just reported it on my blog."

"You allowed your personal anger against Ryan to come to light, you didn't _report_ anything, Silver." Kelly said in a calm knowing voice. "You are angry at him because ….." She stopped short at Silver's look. Licking her lips. "Come and sit down, Silver."

Silver backed away from her sister. "I like to remain standing."

"Harry had to suspend Ryan for two weeks, no pay." Kelly said.

Silver barked, "Good." She grinned thinning, "I hope he doesn't show his sorry ass back to school _ever_ again."

"Even when the _whole_ truth comes out. That he never did anything with Kimberly?" Kelly asked softly and pointing.

"He doesn't deserve to have the trusted opportunity to be around valuable young people." Silver spat out.

"Silver!" Kelly said in a hard voice, her temper finally getting the better of her.

Silver had a glad light in her eyes, she was pleased that Kelly's anger was up. Now finally Kelly would let lose with her anger against Ryan Matthews.

"Ryan had told Harry that he isn't coming back to school, once the truth comes out. That he doesn't want to hurt the students, his kids, _you_ anymore. That he had all ready hurt everyone with mistrust." Kelly said shaking her head. "I have to find a way to change his mind."

Silver eyes opened wide as she stared in disbelief at her sister. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed.

"Silver!" Kelly sternly said.

"You believe that _predator_!!! You are going to allow that _predator_ to be around your son? You are going to allow that _predator _into your bed!" Silver screeched.

"That's ENOUGH, Erin Silver!" Kelly roared fire reaching her eyes. She crossed the remaining feet to her sister and grabbed her arms. "I said enough, Erin!" She said softly as she pulled Silver to her. Wrapping her arms around her fighting sister, she held on for dear life.

Silver tried to fight her sister off of her, she struggled, twisted, jerked, but to no avail. Kelly was just too strong for her. She went stiff in her sister's arms. Kelly finally pulled away, Silver looked her sister straight in the eye, meeting blue eyes with blue eyes. "You are going to allow that _predator _near _me_?" She whispered with tears steaming down her checks.

"Silver ..." Kelly whispered tears steaming down her checks. She reached up and ran her hand down her sister's right check, "I would never, _ever_ allow _anyone _to hurt you."

Silver silently stepped away from her sister, with a last long look, she turned and went towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Kelly hard Silver's door close. She knelt down on her knees wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she began to shake in silent fear. She had to reach Silver, somehow she had to reach that inner child of Silvers, and protect it. She had to get Silver to trust her and protect her always.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Author's Note: I didn't quite love how '90210' had the reunion between Kelly and Silver … + how Kelly found out about the rumor about Ryan. So I decided to take that situation in hand and here is what I came up with. A very angst Silver chapter. Plus getting more, and more people aware, and concerned on Silver's mental state. In later chapters Silver's mental state comes to be the true 'Silver' factor to this story.**_

_**Sorry about the lack of SANNIE in this chapter, but I needed Kelly to find out about Ryan in a different way, and sadly I couldn't fit in a SANNIE part. But don't worry our lovely ladies return next chapter, along with SILDIX.**_

_**So that you all know all these feelings of anger that is coming off of Silver is all happening within days of each other. I had written a chapter seven, but knew that I had to get you my readers to THAT point, so I had to move that chapter for a later chapter, so I'm trying to get Silver to THAT point. I should be able to post THAT chapter in another chapter or two. **_

_**I promise that Annie will get her share of angst, but Annie had always had such a safe and loving home life, that it's difficult to come up with some past angst for her to have to overcome. But I'll come up with some things for Annie, yes they will include her new found brother, and perhaps Ty will actually make an appearance in this story. **_

_**So I don't know about the show, but the layout for Kelly's cottage in this story goes as following Kelly, Silver and Sammy's bedrooms are on the first floor just passed the kitchen. Along with a shared bathroom for Silver and Sammy, and of course Kelly's master bathroom. Upstairs there is three guest bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a entertainment area overlooking the living room. The living room is just across from the kitchen, and there is another hallway to the right of it that leads to the garage, laundry room, half bathroom. Kelly's cottage is large but not too large, it suits her lifestyle more than the mansion that she lived in on the original BH90210 show, and the Walsh's. The cottage is a few feet bigger than the beach house that she shared with Donna and David. Think of Dylan's house and you will get the picture of the size. **_


	9. Trying to Reason with Silver

**CHAPTER NINE**

Silver walked into Kelly's office, "You wanted to see me _Ms_. Taylor." She sat down in the chair opposite her sister's desk.

It had been two days since their fight, and Silver hadn't spoken or looked at her unless it was necessary. Lucky for her, Sam knew that they were just having a sibling fight and that they still loved one another. Silver was still loving towards Sam, even with Kelly in the room. "Harry just told me that he brought an undercover cop into the school, to find out the head drug dealer." Kelly looked into her sister's eyes, "Kimberly is the undercover cop."

"I figured that out." Silver rolled her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest. "That still doesn't give _Mister_ Matthews a free pass." Her chin jerked out.

Kelly sighed, "Silver, I want you to post a blog with this information."

"Are you _telling_ me what I can and cannot post on my _own_ blog!" Silver breathed, fire in her eyes. "I thought I lived in a free country. I paid for the blog space with my own money, it's mine. I'm free to say whatever I please on it."

"Not whatever, Silver." Kelly said.

"I would never threaten the president, vice president, Congress or attack any of the armed service." Silver said rolling her eyes. "I'm a patriotic American after all."

"I wasn't applying along those lines, Silver," Kelly said leaning forward. "I just want you to let go of all this anger that you are holding onto. I want you too finally find the peace that you so crave."

"Don't psychoanalysis me." Silver snared. "I hate that."

"Than talk to me." Kelly said.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing," Silver rolled her eyes.

Kelly stood to her feet and walked around her desk. She knelt down at the side of the chair, reaching over and putting her hand on Silver's arm, "Talk to me as sisters." She softly said with tears sparkling in her eyes. "I know about the party, Silver, I want to know more about it." She chose this tack.

"What about it. It started off as a slumber party – just Annie, Adrianna, Naomi and myself – than a bunch of people showed up." Shrugging her shoulders, "I couldn't kick them out. Otherwise my reputation would be horrible around here. So we just partied."

"I agreed to the slumber party, Silver – _not_ a out of control, and non parenteral party." Kelly sighed.

"You had one when you were my age." Silver said in a gruff voice. "It was no big deal, Mr. Wilson showed up within two hours. No real harm was done."

"Expect Annie was drunk." Kelly's head tilted to the side. "Harry wasn't too happy about that."

"Naomi nicked some stuff from her dad's, we didn't use any of your liquor." Silver said, "You can count your precious bottles if you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Silver." Kelly said. "But, if mom hears about this, than she would make sure that you will be taken from me." She frowned.

Silver remained silent and rebellious. Her jaw locked tightly.

"Why didn't you stop Annie …." Kelly began.

"She only had four shots. After her last shot – she promised me that she wouldn't drink anymore." Silver said defensively.

"She was sick for two days – more than the required four shots of _Tequila_" Kelly said her hand resting on the corner of her desk.

"Someone gave her a cup – it was spiked. After that her system was well adjusted and she was too drunk to keep her promise to me. I made sure that all the keys were taken – and I made sure to call cabs for all the drunken people." Silver blue eyes glazed over. "I had the situation under control."

"It makes you mad that Annie broke her promise to you."

"She wasn't fully herself – she was drunk when she made the promise." Silver licked her lips and shrugged her right shoulder, "Annie _wouldn't _break any promises to me – the ones that she truly remembers making."

"I just want to know why there was liquor at the slumber party to begin with." Kelly shook her head with a frown. "There was no need …."

"Stop being hypercritical, Kelly!" Silver spat jumping to her feet. "You yourself had done illegal things _before_ you even reached _my _age. Also how many sexual experiences have you had before you turned sixteen?" She pointed her forefinger at her sister, "Don't get on your high horse and start preaching to me about whats right and wrong. What I should do with my body – what I should put in my body."

"If I decide to put hard liquor in my body – than I'll do so! If I decide to put illegal and deadly drugs in my body – than I'll do so! If I decide to violate my body with different men and women – than I'll do so!" Silver hissed in her sister's face – she had moved to stand close to her sister in her anger. "It's my body, my life, my soul – and I will do with it what I will!"

"If that is all _Ms._ Taylor, than I have to get to class. I can't be late again." Without another word, Silver stormed from the office. Leaving the door open in her wake.

Kelly slowly stood up and watched her angry little half sister storm down the crowded hallway. She was so close to getting through to Silver. But, Silver still didn't trust her enough to feel safe with her. She just prayed that Annie would be that someone, for Silver. Because if Silver continued to go down this road than she would have a melt down.

ѮДƉԎ

Silver jerked her locker open, and pulled out her history text book. "So when will the next blog be?" Navid said leaning sideways against the closed locker. He looked with compassion at his friend.

"Go to hell, Navid." Silver sighed as she turned and glared at him. "I still stand by what I said."

"That's not good reporting, Silver. A good reporter tells it from every side." Navid said.

"I'm not a reporter." Silver snorted. "The blog is just my own personal place where I can rant and let lose, and allow the public to watch."

"But you have reporter blood in you, Silver, I would be pleased if you would come and work at the _Blaze_." Navid said with a smile.

Silver rolled her eyes. "I'm not into school activities, Navid. Even the paper bores me."

Navid sighed, "Look Silver, just _think_ about airing another blog, now that you have the truth. The public are going to be keeping a sharp eye on you and what you will do." He looked meaningfully into her eyes, "What would you like to be best known for in this situation? A young woman who realizes her mistake and is willing to make things right. Or ..." He paused,

"Or what, Navid?" Silver hissed, just waiting for his next words. She had a deep feeling she knew exactly what Navid would say, she just waited for the words to be spoken out loud.

"Or do you want to be known a selfish, Axe to grind bitch." Navid said in a low tone, so no one else would overhear.

Silver silently walked past Navid down the hall. Navid watched her walk and turned back and shut her locker which she had left open.

ᴁ۩ḕשׂ

Annie took her seat next to Silver's, she turned sideways in her chair. Leaning forward she reached over and took Silver's still right hand into her own. "I'm here for you, always." She whispered.

Silver just sat stiff and still, staring at the front of the class room. The side of her face a tight stiff mask. Unmoving. Unspeaking. Unreachable.

"Baby, talk to me, please." Annie pleaded. It was just the two of them in their space. Their own space that they had made when they first met. "Please let me in." She waited for an answer, any answer, but nothing. Silver had shut her out.

"Attention class -" Mr. Harri's voice broke through.

Annie silently begged Silver to allow her to enter, but Silver remained mute and withdrawn. She bowed her head and let Silver's hand go, she slowly turned into her desk and faced Mr. Harri.

ﷲӕҩ®

Dixon sat down across from Silver on the stone table outside the guard. He reached over and put his hands over her, "Silver -"

Silver lifted her eye brows. She was ready for a fight with him – he had been angry at her the other day when she did her blog on Ryan Matthews, she could tell that he was still upset. She was upset too – he was her boyfriend and he should have been on her side. No matter what. So what if she decided to trash Mister Ryan Matthews without getting all the facts. There was a minor involved for crying aloud and the public had every right to know about as child sex predator. She _was _only doing her duty by informing the parents of the community. Dixon should have understand. But did he, no? He decided to become angry at her and accuse her that she had been using Ryan's past relationship with Kelly as the sole cause of her blog cast.

"When are you going to do a blog cast – now that you have the full story?" Dixon asked raising his own eye brow. He was demanded not to lose his temper with his girlfriend. That it would only drive Silver farther away from him. He only tried the angry approach thinking that it would snap Silver back into her good conscience. But, instead it drew Silver more into herself and her anger, it drove Silver from him – both physically and the mental, and emotional plain that they shared. He wanted his soul mate back.

"I'm not." Silver barked and jerked her hands from underneath his. Dixon's palms slammed on the table. She smiled thinly, "I stand by what I said."

"Silver, is it wise for the public to think of you as a cold, unreasonable girl?" Dixon asked as he looked meaningful into her eyes. He swallowed.

Silver smiled a paper thin smile, her eyes were emotionless. "First Kelly, than Navid, than Annie, and now you." She stood to her feet and leaned forward, "I am a selfish, Axe to grind bitch." She hissed looking deep into Dixon's eyes. "So deal with it." She pushed off the table and stormed away.

Dixon looked after Silver with deep shock and sadness in his eyes – he saw that Annie hadn't missed the interaction. Her face was pale and her eyes held such fear and sadness in them. He turned back around and looked at the place where Silver had just been moments before.

צּⱢᾜᶽ

The door opened and Kelly looked up and waited for Harry to speak.

Harry sighed, "Silver isn't in her science class. I looked around and her car is gone." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Kelly, but I just can't overlook this. Silver …."

"Harry, please." Kelly said pleading, shaking her head. "Please don't go after Silver. I know this is bad, and we will deal with it. But, please give me a chance too. I promise that if Silver leaves school again before the end of the school day you can bust her butt. But not now."

Harry closed his eyes and than opened them again, "If it was anyone other than Silver, Kelly, even my own kids, I wouldn't be able to allow this too happen. But, I won't discipline Silver."

"Thanks Harry." Kelly said watching her friend and her boss leave her office. Once alone again behind her closed door, she sighed and frowned. Leaning back in her chair she put her hands on her stomach. What was she going to do about her sister? How was she going to get through to a very angry and hurt girl? How was she going to repair the damage that Jackie Taylor did?

Tap tap tap

Kelly looked up and saw Annie on the other side, she waved her hand and watched as Annie opened the door. She passed through it and closed the door behind her. "Ms. Taylor – Kelly, I need to talk to you."

"Of course Annie," Kelly said softly pointing to the chair. "Have a seat dear. And you don't have to call me Ms. Taylor here at school, even around the other students. Everyone knows that you are best friends with Silver – and Silver is my sister. So Kelly is just fine."

Annie nodded and sat down. "I'm worried about Silver." She said getting right to the point.

"So am I." Kelly said folding her hands on the desk. "She's been angry before. But not like this. This is even worse than when Naomi betrayed her with the information about Mel. Which destroyed mom and Mel's marriage and Silver's home life." She frowned. "This thing with Ryan is much worse and much deeper than I have ever seen Silver allow herself to show." She sighed, "I'm not sure ..."

Annie waited quietly for Kelly to finish her thought. When she didn't Annie decided to tell her the information that she had. She didn't want to tell the information, but she knew that Kelly _had _to have the information. Licking her lips, "Kelly there something you need to know, see Silver ….."

"I know she had a harsh words with Dixon in the parking lot, the day of the blog." Kelly said. watched it from my office."

"It's not that, Kelly, it's much much more than that." Annie leaned forward. "Both Dixon and Navid told me about their encounters with Silver this afternoon," Pausing.

Kelly sighed, "Whatever it is, Annie dear, it can't be bad. I know Silver's anger and her moods." She tilted her head, "It's more than a stubborn angry mood."

Annie nodded. "Navid tried to persuade Silver to post another blog, now that she had the truth."

Kelly smiled gently, "Silver rebelled."

"Navid had to take a tough tone, he used the words, 'stubborn, Axe griding, bitch.' Well of course Silver refused to post another blog. But than when Dixon tried to talk to her, Silver leaned forward and told him that she _was_ a stubborn, Axe gliding bitch. She walked away from my brother in anger."

"Thank you for telling me, Annie. I can talk Silver down, she'll be fine." Kelly softly said.

"That's not what is truly worrying me, Kelly." Annie said with tears sparkling her eyes. "Before her 'discussion' with Dixon, I tried to get her to open up with me in history class." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "She withdrew deep inside herself, I couldn't reach her. She would not let me in." Her right hand lifted to the top of the desk and rested the palm of her hand on it.

Tears hit the back of Kelly's eyes, but she refused to show how truly upsetting this news was in front of Annie, Annie after all was still just a teenager. She didn't want to worry Annie anymore than she all ready was. "Thank you for telling me, Annie dear." Reaching over and placing her hands over Annie's, "It's going to be all right, Annie, it's going to be all right." She tried to put as much assurance in her voice for Silver's best friend – but she could tell Annie didn't believe her. But, she had to finish what she had to say. "Silver is very stubborn – had been since the moment she was born. Once she calms down from this incident and once she does her blog – and she _will_ do an updated blog. She won't allow the public to be with false information – she'll see it her duty to set things right."

"I just hope she'll do the blog today or as soon as possible." Annie softly said never taking her eyes from Kelly's. She could tell Kelly was truly concerned for Silver.

"You will be able to reach Silver, again, Annie. Silver _needs_ you, she won't allow herself to be away from her lifeline for too long." Kelly said with a nod. She let Annie''s hand go, and stood up. "It's time you go back to class."

Annie sighed and slowly stood too her feet – she had said her piece and she knew that Kelly didn't want to talk to her anymore about Silver. "When you see Silver, let her know that I miss her."

Kelly nodded and silently watched as Annie left her office.

Ҩ҈ѹѱ

"What are you doing here?" Ryan turned around and saw Kelly standing at the end of the hall, next to the side table with a vase with a yellow lily in it. There were some spruce surrounding it. The painting above was of a seaside village in Rhodes Island. He found that Kelly was wearing a pair of tan pants with a soft yellow button up shirt underneath an white light weight jacket. His eyes met hers as he tired to fight down the emotions that had rushed up when seeing her. Her blue eyes were open, kind and trusting. She was looking at him as she had been since _before _she left to go try to work things out with Dylan. It was the thought of Dylan that truly brought him back to knowing exactlywhere he stood with Kelly. _Don't wait for me_. Were the last thing she said to him before she left.

"I came to see you." Kelly simply said. She couldn't take her eyes off of the slightly younger man just a few feet away from herself. Ryan has changed in the past two days, he hadn't brothered to try to keep his stubble neat, as he always had done. She could see the frown lines around his eyes, and the misery play in his brown eyes. His brown eyes were downcast and she could tell that he had been crying in private. She saw the depression that he was trying to hide in his eyes, her heart broke for him. "I know that Kimberly is a undercover cop, she finally arrested Mr. Kent last night, you are clear. The truth are hitting the airwaves as we speak." She said in a light tone.

"I know." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders. "It still doesn't make a bit of difference, Kelly, I'm _not_ going back."

Kelly swallowed. "Ryan, the kids adore you, they trust you, they miss you, they want _you_ back. They refuse to allow anyone to teach them."

Ryan shook his head. "They will have to trust someone else."

"They never believed the rumors, Ryan." Kelly said.

"Yes they did. Deep down, I hurt them, Kelly." Ryan whispered the last one. "I hurt Silver."

"So it's Silver than." Kelly said in a soft voice nodding her head once.

Ryan's right hand came up and rubbed his check. "It's all of the kids, Kelly, but especially Silver." He truthfully said. "That's why I'm leaving town ..."

Kelly looked down at his side and found a few bags at his feet. "For good?" She looked quickly back up into the younger man's eyes.

"For a while. I need to get out of Beverly Hills, try to figure out where the right place is for me." Ryan said.

"Are you going to come back?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know" Ryan said his hands going into his pockets of his jeans.

"I never thought of you as a someone who easily give up, Ryan Matthews." Kelly said in a tight firm voice.

"You hardly know me." Ryan spat out angry.

Kelly was taken back at his anger, but she knew that she deserved it. Privately she hoped that she could get him angry enough so he could finally tell her the truth. About them. About his feelings for her, in the past and now. She very well knew she told this man in front of her not to wait for her, when she went to see Dylan, but truthfully when she was with Dylan, all she thought about was Ryan Matthews. "I would like to change that. If you would give me a chance."

"You had your chance." Ryan said his hands jerking out of his jeans. He leaned down and grabbed his bags quickly. He stood up and swung around and walked from the hallway of the apartment building.

Kelly silently watched as he pushed open the front door and walked out into the night sky. She could have spoken up and asked him to stay, that she truly did care for him, that she wanted a chance with him. But, deep down she knew that Ryan was going though a dark period, and only on his own can he overcome it. So she just silently watched him leave. Praying that he would come back to her.

Ɽ►ﺹѩ

"I'm here to admit that I was wrong about Mister Ryan Matthews, he is not a sexual predator, who is after children. Just too day I have learned that the 'student' that Mr. Ryan was seen _kissing_ was a twenty five year old under cop. The drug dealer that had been suppling the WBH students with drugs has now been caught." Silver's impassive face filled Annie's lap top computer.

Dixon and Annie sat side by side once more holding hands – as they watched Silver's blog. They each privately worried about Silver. Annie leaned her head against her brother's shoulder as she watched her best friend, soul mate withdraw even more from the world. Where was the bright and open Silver that she knew?

Ł҈ѪѠ

Kelly watched Silver's blog on her phone and sighed, "Silver", she started her car and drove out of Ryan's parking lot. She was secretly hoping that she would be able to catch him, before he left town, so he could at least see Silver trying to make amends.

There was no sign of Ryan all the way home, Kelly had taken the _long_ way home – meaning she drove all over town in her search of Ryan. She drove into her driveway and turned the car off – the headlights remained glaring on her garage door. She looked and found her porch and living room light on. The rest of the lights in the cottage were turned off. She turned off the headlights – got out of the car – made sure it was locked and alarmed – she turned and looked out at the empty dark streets – with just the streetlights and lawn sunlight lights on. It looked so romantic – like it was just waiting for some couples too take advantage of it. She was hoping against all hopes that Ryan would suddenly appear.

She blinked back the tears as she sadly realized that she had successfully chased yet _another_ man from her life. She slowly turned towards her house and walked towards the front door, reaching in her purse for her keys. It was time to deal with the matter and move on with her life – time to continue to be a single mom to her precious beloved son – and finally a loving protective sister to her sister.

The door opened and Kelly stepped into her home. After locking the door and arming the alarm she walked down the short darken hallway into the living room. She saw that Sammy had left her a card and a flower. She wiped a tear away as she read her son's simple words. 'I love you mummy.' "I love you to Sammy." She whispered as she carried the card and the flower towards the hallway – she shut off the living room light on her way.

After preparing for bed – Kelly went to her son's room to check on him. She walked over to his bed and gently untangled his blankets and covered him back up – softly smiling the entire time. She gently brushed his hair off his forehead and just simply watched hers and Dylan's son sleep peacefully with his teddy beside him. Bending down she gently kissed his checks a couple times – before standing back up. She just simply watched him sleep for several minutes, before she left his room – closing the door gently behind him.

She walked down the hallway and cracked open her sister's door – seeing Silver asleep underneath her covers. Her back to the door - Kelly stepped in and quietly walked around the bed and paused – she could tell that Silver had obviously cried herself to sleep. She moved over to the bed and untangled the blankets and gently covered her baby half sister up – as she did with her son. She sat down beside her sister on the bed – and gently brushed Silver's long black hair away from her wet and sweaty face, tilting her head as she tried to figure out a way to get her sister to truly open up to her – to make up for their fight – to get back to where they had been when Silver first moved in.

Silver's eyes flinched in her sleep – Kelly privately hoped her sister would waken – just enough so Kelly could tell her that she loved her and always would. But, Silver just slept on. Kelly heaved a gently sigh. "I love you Erin," She softly said as she leaned forward and gently kissed her sister's forehead. "We'll talk in the morning. I'll ask Jim and Cindy to come and get Sammy. Than you and I will have the whole cottage to ourselves – away from little ears." She kissed her sister once more – one last brush of hair and Kelly stood to her feet – looking back at her sleeping sister before closing the door behind her.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. A Heartbreaking Confession for Kelly

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kelly opened her door to Jim and Cindy Walsh on the other side, "Thank you for agreeing to spending the day with Sammy," she let them pass her into her hallway. She closed the door.

"It's no problem, Kelly, we love having Sammy with us." Cindy said putting her arm around Kelly's waist and pulling the younger woman closer to her, "He's like another grandson to us. As you are like a second daughter to us."

Kelly stopped their walking, turning she wrapped her arms around Cindy and hugged her. "Thank you Cindy, I always felt like you were a second mom," looking side ways at Jim, "and Jim as a second father – since the first moment I have met you two."

Cindy pulled away when she felt the hug end, "How is your mother?" She asked gently.

Kelly's eyes lowered, than lifted to meet Cindy's full on, "The same. She's the same stubborn woman that she had always been in my childhood. She refuses to get the help that she so desperately needs, she refuses to have peace in her life. She refuses my love. She refuses Silver's love." She swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat, "She's killing herself – and there isn't a damn thing I can do this time."

"Oh Kelly," Cindy lifted her right hand to rest on the younger woman's right check. ""What can we do?"

"Just watch Sammy," Kelly said.

"But what about you and Silver?" Jim gently asked squeezing Kelly's shoulder.

"I'm all right – I had prepared myself for my mother's death due to an overdose or too liquor since I was seven." Kelly said in a steel voice.

"How can we be there for Silver?" Jim asked.

"Silver won't let you near her – she loves you two – but she doesn't feel as close to you as I, and David do." Kelly said with a sigh. "She's hurt and angry right now." Wrapping her arms across her chest, "She's not letting the hurt show too much – but she's allowing the anger too."

"We saw her blog about Ryan Matthews -" Cindy said, "both of them."

Kelly sighed.

"Look, Kelly – we just want you to know that we are for you and for Silver. Whenever you need shoulders to cry on – come to us. Whenever you need to let lose some of your pent up anger – come to us. As soon as Silver is ready to lean on us – come to us." Jim said in a steady voice.

"Thanks Jim." Kelly said in a steady voice, with sparking glassy eyes.

"Mommy ..." Sammy said in a sleepy voice as he walked into the hallway rubbing his eyes. His eyes lit up with a smile, "Hi Uncle Jim and Aunt Cindy."

Jim knelt down in front of the four year old, "Hey there, Sammy, how would you like to spend the day with Aunt Cindy and I?"

Sammy looked up in question at his mother – he saw her smile and nod – but he did notice that she didn't truly look all that happy. Matter of fact his mother hadn't looked all that happy since arriving home from visiting his father. Matter of fact his mommy hadn't been all that happen _during_ the visit with his father. Matter of fact Sammy thought a little harder and realized that his mommy hadn't been happy since Aunt Silver had moved in with them. But, he knew that it wasn't Aunt Silver whom was truly making his mommy unhappy – well it was in a way … but he knew that his mommy was truly unhappy because of grandmother Tyler. His grandmother hadn't been treating Aunt Silver all that well for the past three years, so his mother was very upset about this.

Sammy didn't know anything that had happened between his Grandmother and Aunt Silver – all he knows that his Aunt Silver wasn't the same Aunt Silver whom he had known since he was born. Last time he felt his Aunt Silver truly being whole and happy was when he was just a year old. But than his grandparents got divorced and Aunt Silver had began pulling away from him and his mommy. His Aunt Silver moved in with him and his mommy over night – so he knew that his Grandmother had kicked his Aunt out of the house.

Sammy knew that his mother had called Uncle Jim and Aunt Cindy at some point last night – or this morning to come and get him. She and Aunt Silver were going to get into it – and she didn't want him around to hear it. He just prayed that whatever anger was between his mommy and his Aunt – they would make up before he came back home. He wanted his mommy and Aunt Silver to love each other and be peaceful once more. He wanted his Aunt Silver to be happy and peaceful again.

He looked back at Jim, "Ok Uncle Jim, should I bring anything?"

"Nope, we still have your toys at the house." Jim said standing to his feet.

"How about I help you get ready," Kelly held out her hand for her son to take.

"Ok." Sammy said taking his mother's hand and walking beside her back to his bedroom.

Kelly soon had her son all ready to leave, at the door she knelt in front of him. Pulling him into her arms she hugged him, "I love you Sam." She whispered in his ears.

"I love you too mommy. Tell Aunt Silver that I love her too." Sammy said in her ear. He kissed her check before pulling back in her arms, he suddenly covered her face in kisses. "Some of those are for Aunt Silver – remember to give some to her for me, ok mommy."

"You can count on it, son." Kelly said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Pulling away from her son she stood up. "Thank you again Jim and Cindy." She looked at the Walsh's.

"No problem, Kelly, we always love having Sammy with us. We don't get too spend much time with Brandon's kids. Seeing how they are always traveling." Cindy said stepping forward and holding out her hand for Sammy to take.

Sammy took the hand and with one last wave he and the Walsh's left the cottage. Kelly closed the door and allowed the worry to crease her forehead once more – if she couldn't break through to Silver soon – than most of her winkles will be deeply worried ones. Laying the flat of her right palm on the door she sighed, soon as Silver awoke would be the time to finally have it all out with her sister. She just prayed that Silver would finally be ready to unload.

Ѧݤ۞ᾣ

Kelly opened the door before whomever it was on the other side could push the doorbell again, Sammy had only left a hour ago – and Silver was still asleep. She was about to tell whomever it was that she didn't have time for them that morning – too come back another time – even if it was someone from the state, she didn't care. This morning was set aside for her and Silver.

Kelly's eyes blinked rapidly – she was face to face with Brenda. The last time she saw Brenda was two days ago, at lunch – well it wasn't much of a lunch – seeing how Brenda had _ended _their friendship and walked away before they even ordered. Holding the door tightly she just stared at her former friend.

Brenda licked her lips, "Kelly,"

"Not now, Brenda," Kelly said in a rough voice. "I'm sorry but I just don't have time for you right now."

"I'm sorry, but this can't wait." With that Brenda moved past Kelly – she had to stand very close to the other woman seeing how Kelly pretty much blocked the doorway. She walked into the living room and waited for Kelly to join her. She was nervous. She was finally going to tell Kelly the truth. Kelly deserved that.

Kelly walked into the room, "I would offer you a seat or even a cup of coffee – but like I said today isn't a good day for me."

"I'll make it quick. After what I have to say to you – you'll want me out of your life for good." Brenda said licking her lips.

Kelly tilted her head, "It can't be all that bad, Brenda, after _all _we have been through? How worse can it be?" Her right eye brow rose as the past came quickly up. Their friendship ending because of Dylan.

"You were right Kelly, I have been avoiding you. It wasn't because I didn't want to be friends any more. I lied too you at lunch." Brenda softly said.

"I figured as much." Kelly shrugged. "I must admit that it hurt deeply what you said, but I knew you, I knew that you didn't mean what you were saying. That you were keeping something or things from me – it hurt that you didn't trust in me enough to share." She walked over to the over stuffed chair and sat down. "Have a seat."

"I'll remain standing." Brenda said still in her spot. "That way I can leave at your word."

Kelly squinted her eyes, "You slept with Dylan – either before or after we reconnected." She held up her hand before Brenda could say anything, "You are pregnant with his baby." Thinning smiling, "You are in love with him ..."

Brenda shook her head, "I have been in connect with Dylan …. I all ready told you that. But after the night that you said that you don't want to relive and always have to deal with the high school crap any more – I deleted his phone number." She sighed, "Dylan isn't the issue. He hadn't been an issue since I finally realized that it was you whom he truly belonged with and not me. He's only a dear friend – as you are … w-"

"I'm just trying to point out, Brenda that _nothing _that you can tell me – can make me hate you or want to never be friends with you again. I have missed you, Brenda, I mean yeah I'm still friends with Donna – but her friendship is different than my friendship with you." Kelly said. "You were like my sister."

"You have Silver and Joy." Brenda said shrugging her shoulder.

"Not when I first met you. My God, Brenda – Silver wasn't born until Senior year of high school. I didn't find out about Joy until Junior year of College." Kelly said shaking her head. "I was alone in the world of my mother's drug and drinking. I never once even told anyone – not Donna and not Dylan. Dylan had his own hell to live through with his father – Donna was safe with her parents. _You_ were the first one who ever found out the truth about my mom – well your mom was the first. You were the one whom I finally told how it had been throughout my childhood living with a drug addict and a drunk. You were the one whom I told about how vile my mother's tongue was when she was on coke and liquor."

"I know." Brenda said with a tear rolling down her checks.

ᾮ ﷲ!

Silver had awoken to her stomach grumbling, her mind slowly turned wheels and began to realize that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. She pulled back her covers and got out of bed. She grabbed her bathrobe from the chair – slipping it on as she moved to her door. She was trying it shut around her waist as she walked down the hallway.

Hearing voices, Silver slowed her pace down. She didn't want to face Kelly – not this morning. She didn't want to go over everything again – hopefully that Kelly and Sammy were just getting ready to leave. She decided to wait in the hallway and wait. Just praying that neither one need to come back in the hallway.

Her head chocked, the voices in the living room sounded female - so Sammy wasn't talking. But he must be in the room or in the kitchen eating – because his bedroom door was open and empty when she passed it. She leaned against the door and waited for Kelly to leave.

But than the voice and the words were beginning to click in her brain – Brenda. She felt slow anger rise inside her stomach, what the hell was Brenda Walsh doing in the cottage? With Kelly? When she had been avoiding Kelly for weeks now. _Before_ Kelly even went to see Dylan. Kelly had told her about the disastrous lunch – sorry – non lunch she had with Brenda two days before. How Brenda steely told her that they were no longer friends again. Silver knew that Kelly had been devastated by that. How dare Brenda show up here to upset her sister. Her hands balled up in fists – well she wasn't going to allow Brenda to hurt her sister again – not ever again.

She pushed off the wall and took a step, but than Kelly's words hit her full on.

"You were like my sister -" Silver could tell how heartfelt Kelly meant those words.

"You have Silver and Joy." Brenda said, and Silver nodded her head in agreement. Yes Kelly _did _have her and Joy. They were Kelly's rightful and blood sisters after all. Leaning sideways into the wall she waited to hear the rest. She wouldn't break this up – not yet – but if Kelly needed her than she would be able to protect her sister.

Silver felt tears well up in her eyes as she listened to what her sister had to say to Brenda. "Not when I first met you. My God, Brenda – Silver wasn't born until senior year. I didn't find out about Joy until Junior year of College." Kelly was speaking. Silver could hear the heartfelt words that her sister was speaking. "I was alone in the world of my mother's drug and drinking. I never once even told anyone – not Donna and not Dylan. Dylan had his own hell to live through with his father – Donna was safe with her parents. _You_ were the first one who ever found out the truth about my mom – well your mom was the first. You were the one whom I finally told how it had been throughout my childhood living with a drug addict and a drunk. You were the one whom I told about how vile my mother's tongue was when she was on coke and liquor."

Silver felt tightness in her chest – she put her right hand and clenched her chest tightly. She bit back the moan that flew up to her lips – she didn't want to alert the two women that she was listening in. Kelly went through what she had gone through the past three years – only Kelly had gone through it when she was just a little kid. My God, how old was Kelly when she first realized that their mom wasn't the loving mother that she _should _have been. How much did Kelly see before she started to realize that not all was right?

Silver got a hold of herself quickly and listened hard to every word and emotion that her sister spoke. She had to protect her sister at all cost – against anyone who wanted to hurt her.

§Ok█

"Than why don't you just unload and tell me why you are avoiding me?" Kelly gently said.

"Where's Sammy?" Brenda asked glancing around quickly, she couldn't see the little boy in the kitchen, or the living room. She looked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms – and than quickly up the stairs.

"Your mom and dad are taking care of him for the morning. Matter of fact they left a hour ago." Kelly said. "Wow, than this must be big. If you want to make sure Sammy isn't around for whatever you have to tell me."

Brenda sighed and swallowed around the lump. She tucked her hands into her slim tight fitting jeans, "I slept with Ryan. It was the day that you told him not to wait for you. He was at the fashion show – the one that Debbie Wilson was taking the pictures. I asked for a lift – and he wanted to know where I was going – I told him I was going where he was going. We ended up at my hotel and I took him into my arms."

Kelly remained silent and passively listened to Brenda speak.

Brenda stopped talking, "Sorry, I didn't meant to go into details. I just meant to tell you that I slept with Ryan was all."

"I want to hear it all," Kelly said impassively and without a feeling in her voice.

▓طȺ

Silver's heat rose and she knew that she couldn't control her temper any longer. Even though Kelly's tone was toneless – she could feel her sister's devastating heart break. She very well knew that Kelly had deep feelings for Ryan Matthews – had hopes that they were going to start something. That was the _real _reason why Kelly went to see Dylan. To either see if they truly had something to work on – or too see if it was finally over.

Silver believes that it was finally over between Kelly and Dylan. She also believed that Kelly truly did love Ryan. She felt the love ooze off Kelly when they had the first fight due to Silver's first blog on Ryan being a predator. That was the _real_ reason why Silver did another blog apologizing for destroying Ryan's reputation and career without full facts. She was still angry with Ryan – she couldn't bring herself to be soft – it wasn't her way. She was still too angry and hurt by Ryan's actions – because she truly _did _believe that George saw Ryan and Kimberly hooked up. George had finally confessed that he _only _saw them share a steamy kiss before getting into Ryan's car – just two blocks from Kelly's cottage.

How dare Ryan hurt Kelly by sleeping with Brenda. He must have known some of Kelly and Brenda's history concerning Dylan. How could he willing allow himself too be used by Brenda Walsh. Silver firmly believed that Brenda _set out_ too hurt Kelly – too destroy Kelly once and for all.

She wanted to rush into the living room and tell Brenda to leave her sister alone – to never darken Kelly's doorstep ever again, but Kelly's words stopped her in her place, "I want to hear it all." She felt Kelly's heart and soul break into millions pieces.

She would wait till Brenda said everything that Kelly wished to hear – than she would and make sure that bitch paid. Paid dearly.

ԊԒ֟צ

"Kelly – I don't think -" Brenda shook her head.

"You didn't think – or perhaps you _did_ the night you took Ryan into your bed." Kelly said in a steel voice, "I said, Brenda, that I want to hear everything – and I mean _everything_." Her blue eyes looked at Brenda steadily. "You aren't permitted to leave – until you tell me all the glory details of your ma – no it wasn't making love was it Brenda? No - let's call it what it was … revenge sex on me because I _stole _Dylan away from you back in high school. Revenge sex on me because I _had _a deeper connection with Dylan than you ever did – or ever _word. _Revenge sex on me because I _bore _Dylan's child."

Brenda could tell how truly hurt and angry Kelly was – even though Kelly was holding herself in tight rein. That was how Kelly Taylor dealt with heartbreak or loss in her life – she just kept everything inside. She would just show the outer world happiness – even through it was completely fake. Kelly had a lifetime practice of this mask of hers – ever since she was a baby in her mother's arms. "Kelly I regretted my actions ever since I first started kissing Ryan – hell, ever since we left the club together – but it was too late. He was so sad for losing you – and I just wanted to comfort him. It wasn't about you – yes it was – but I swear to you Kelly, it was not revenge sex – I was just trying to comfort Ryan and make him feel less lonely that was all."

"Go on, you can't stop there." Kelly said when Brenda stopped talking. Her jaw jetted out, her hands clenched tighter at her side. "Oh was Ryan Matthews that _horrible _of a lover."

"He _loves_ you Kelly," Brenda burst out. "He kept saying your name – I was just a body for his soul too use. But he always knew that it wasn't _you_ underneath him, on top of him, beside him. He knew it wasn't _you_ he was touching, licking, bitting – kissing." She sighed deeply. "I know that I have put a huge barrier between you and Ryan – but I wanted you to know. So that you _both_ are on the same page and can finally move forward – not have any secrets between you two."

"Ryan has left town." Kelly said in a soft tone less tone. "He said he may never come back." She said in her normal voice, "So Brenda, you quite _wasted_ your time by telling me about your affair -" tilting her head, "sorry let's call it what it truly was, one night stand."

"Kelly I'm -" Brenda never got to finish that sentence. Silver had rushed into the living room with horrible rage on her face – she rushed and raised her hand and soundly a loud SLAP could be heard in the sudden silent room. Brenda stepped away from the angry teenage girl – but she wasn't fast enough. Silver quickly stepped up and grabbed her by the right shoulder pushing down so hard that tears were quickly in Brenda's eyes. Silver's strength was surprising strong in her rage – Brenda – whom was a strong person was no match for Silver in this state.

"You leave my sister alone, bitch!" Silver leaned close to Brenda's face and steely said, "If you ever and I mean ever again go near Kelly, or Sammy again than I will personally make your life a living hell, bitch. If you even _think_ of trying to hurt Kelly or Sammy again, than think again, bitch."

"Silver!" Kelly had cried and jumped to her feet the moment that Silver's hand connected with Brenda's face. She tried to rush over to her sister – but she stopped dead in her tracks when Silver had grabbed hold of Brenda – she couldn't believe what she was witnessing – this angry, vengeful person wasn't her sister – no Erin Silver had disappeared and left this vengeful raging pod behind. The words numbed her – numbed her cold. How could Silver say and actually mean what she was saying. Kelly told herself it was just the anger speaking – once Silver had calmed down once more – she would realize what she had just threatened and would never dream of carrying any of it off.

"I'm sorry Silver," Brenda gasped as the pain intensified.

Silver just yanked Brenda away from her – still keeping a firm grasp on the older woman's shoulder - than she jerked Brenda back to her – her left fist ready, Brenda's jaw connected with Silver's fist. She sneered as she saw the tears roll down Brenda's face, "Want another round?"

Suddenly arms were around her waist and she was jerked backwards, away from the bitch whom was set out to hurt her sister. She tried to fight the arms that held her as she tried to rush back towards Brenda - "SILVER STOP IT! STOP IT NOW SILVER!" Kelly's high pitched voice screamed in her ear.,

"LET ME GO, KELLY, LET ME GO AND SETTLE THE SCORE WITH THE FILFY BITCH WHO IS TRYING TO DESTROY YOU!" Silver screamed trying to get her sister off of her.

"Enough Erin, Enough." Kelly whispered in her right ear as Silver finally stopped fighting – due to exhaustion. Kelly managed to pull Silver's back against her chest, and she rested her hot face against the equal hotness of Silver's neck. "Easy does it now, Erin, easy does it." She whispered as she raised her right hand and began to brush Silver's right side of face – trying to get the lose hair from her sister's ponytail out of her face.

Silver just shut down, the moment her exhaustion hit she lost all control of being able to keep her anger up. So she did what she had been doing – for three years now – hell for longer than three years – she tucked her true emotions and feelings deep inside her – locking the door – so they couldn't come out again. But she stared Brenda straight in the eyes and silently told her that she _meant _what she had said.

"Erin -"

"Don't call me Erin." Silver spat out.

"I'm sorry Silver, I had to get your attention." Kelly said pulling away from her sister – still with her left hand firmly on her sister's waist she turned her sister too face her. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was hungry." Silver said.

"How long were you in the hallway?" Kelly asked tilting her head.

"Probably just after Brenda arrived." Silver said trying to shrug but only doing a half way one.

"Why didn't you just come in and gone to the kitchen?" Kelly gently asked.

"It wasn't my place too." Silver said after thinking for a minute. She had been about to tell Kelly that she knew how much pain she was feeling – even through she wasn't expressing it vocally. But she didn't want Kelly too know that she felt her that way. Not yet, perhaps Kelly would never know. Just in case Silver was wrong and Kelly did go back to be with Dylan.

"You should have gone back to your room, you know that …." Kelly began.

"Don't lecture me about it's not polite to eavesdrop." Silver shook her head. "You weren't going to tell that bitch off properly – and I knew I had too do it for you." She looked over her shoulder and felt her anger return – Kelly's hand tighten on her waist. Sighing deeply she turned to look at her sister once more.

"You need to apologize to Brenda – for hitting her and for threatening her." Kelly's right eye brow raised. "Sincerely."

Silver shook her head, "No."

"Silver ..." Kelly said in a warning tone.

"No." Silver replied firmly.

"Erin Silver …."

"My name is Silver …." Silver said over Kelly's voice.

"Stop being stubborn, Silver, and apologize to Brenda for your rash and hurtful anger." Kelly said.

"No." Silver simply said.

Kelly looked over Silver's right shoulder at Brenda whom still had her hands over her jaw and tears rolling down her checks, "Brenda I need to apologize for Silver's rash and uncalled for anger against you."

Silver jerked out of Kelly's arms and backed away with a impassive masked like face. "How dare _you _apologize for me?"

Kelly simply walked past her sister and reached up and touched Brenda's hands, "I have ice for that." She said looking into Brenda's eyes and truly saw the pain that her friend was in. "Come into the kitchen -" She turned Brenda around when …...

"So you chose the lying, using, revenge seeking bitch, over me your own sister." Silver voice stopped Kelly and Brenda cold. They both turned slowly around and faced the white faced, shaking Silver.

"I shouldn't be surprised – after all you considered Brenda your _sister_ long before I came to burden you." Silver said in a cold tone less voice.

Kelly stepped forward and reached out - "Silver, darling …."

Silver just turned and rushed towards the hallway that led towards the bedrooms. Soon her door shut – quietly. You could have missed the click of the door meeting the frame if the cottage wasn't so dead silent.

"I'm so sorry Kelly," Brenda whispered.

"It's not your fault." Kelly said shaking her head from where she had been watching her sister leave her sight.

"Isn't it?" Brenda asked and winched as the pain in her jaw hurt once more.

"It was coming … if it hadn't been you with you and Ryan confession, than it would have been something else." Kelly said finally turning to face her friend. "Look Brenda, you and I have a lot to deal with – hash out. I promise you that we will. But I can't deal with it right now. I can only deal with so much right now ….."

"Silver comes first." Brenda nodded. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Stay as far away from Silver as you can – at least for right now. She's too angry too think straight right now, if she sees you again – than she'll come after you and hit you and threaten you again." Kelly looked over at the hallway. "She has a lot to unload. But I know my baby half sister – she's still not ready to trust me or anyone for that matter with her deep hurt and anger."

"I'm sorry again Kelly." With that Brenda left the cottage. Not knowing when or _if_ she would be invited back.

**END CHAPTER TEN**

_**Author's Note: I didn't like how they handled the whole Brenda sleeping with Ryan news towards Kelly – I mean I know it's a major cliffhanger – but we won't get too see anymore until January. So I decided to rework the news for more drama between Kelly and Silver later on in the story.**_

_**Sorry once more about No SANNIE – but once again they return next chapter. **_


	11. Rushing to Silver's Aid

**Chapter Eleven **

"Aunt Silver why won't you come with us?" Sammy asked after he put his spoon into his bowl of oatmeal, "I mean you don't do anything with mommy and me anymore." His eyes looked on his aunt with deep concern. Even at four he knew his aunt wasn't herself – well she was acting like herself – but more tenfold than ever before. It was like she was trying to run from something – or someone? At four Sammy Taylor didn't know the right words to express his worry and confusion – but – he did know the looks to show his emotions.

Silver looked into her only nephew's eyes and weaken – she couldn't deny him anything – but than she caught Kelly looking at her from the corner of her left eye and she harden herself once more. She opened her mouth, "I just want the house too myself for a little while, Sammy. Perhaps I'll go next time."

"But Aunt Silver this may be the _only_ time that we are going – I mean it might not be around ever again." Sammy put a pleading tone in his voice, "Please Aunt Silver." He fully well knew his aunt couldn't deny him anything – but she was still too angry at his mommy to crave in. So he just had to work that much harder. "Plleeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...." His little hands lifted up and took on a prayer move.

Silver wanted to say yes – the yes was just on the tip of her tongue – but her stubborn take on life took over and she shook her head, "No Sammy, I said No. Please don't ask me again." She said in slight anger and lifted her glass of orange juice. She put it to her lips to give herself time to cool down, it wouldn't due to yell at Sammy for something he didn't do or even understood.

Sammy head bowed and he just toyed with his spoon, he had lost his appetite.

Kelly sighed into her coffee – she wanted to say something to Silver – but only knew that Silver would lose her temper. She didn't want her son hurt anymore by this anger of Silver's and hers. So she just kept her mouth closed and prayed to find the way to get through to her sister once more. Perhaps having the cottage to herself for a few hours may help. She lowered her cup, "Sammy if you are almost done – than we'll leave sweetheart." She smiled gently at her son whom was across from her.

Sammy pushed his bowel away and looked up, "I'm ready mommy." He stood up and moved over and wrapped his arms around Silver, "I love you Aunt Silver." He said softly and kissed her check.

Silver turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling him up into her lap she snuggled her face into his neck, "I love you too, Sammy." She whispered in his ear, she set him back on the floor. "Have fun today."

"I will." Sammy said and ran from the room to wait for his mommy by the front door.

Kelly finished the dishes – expect for Silver's. Walking over to her sister she put a hand on Silver's right shoulder - "We won't be too late."

Silver nodded her head firmly and just stared in front of her.

"So now you just won't talk to me?" Kelly frowned. She waited for an answer – any answer from her sister. Getting non she sighed and squeezed her sister's shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Silver waited till the door closed, "Good bye." She softly said.

-----------------

Silver stared at herself in her mirror, what she saw was a determined sixteen year old, not a girl, but a woman. A woman whom was still in a girl's, no a child's body. A woman whom had to grow up quickly at the age of thirteen. A woman who was scared out of her mind, but, knew that she could only count on herself in this life. A thin line was the only thing that was her lips, she knew what she had too do. She had to be strong, as strong and independent as before, before she met her life line. Because she very well knew that her life line wouldn't be able to always be there to tour her to the safe harbor. No she had to do it herself. She only had herself to count on, to lean on. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to weaken enough to feel that another human being cared for her.

Leaning forward, Silver, placed the palms of her hands on the mirror. "Mom was right, Erin …." She whispered softly as she glared at her image in the mirror. "You are such a stupid, weak, clumsy girl. How the hell can you even _think_ that someone else truly cares and loves you." Her mother's voice echoed her words as she repeated every vile thing her mother had screamed. Tears began to steam down her checks as she abused herself.

"**YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU WERE A MISTAKE! YOU ARE NOT LOVED! NOT BY ME AND NOT BY ANYONE!" **_Silver was kneeling down in the corner of the room, covering her eyes with tears steaming down her checks. She wanted her mother to stop saying these vile lies – things that she truly didn't mean. Things that was only the liquor speaking. _

_Silver didn't want to believe that her mother meant these words – that deep down her mother's soul was breaking for screaming these things. That once her mother became sober once more, she would pull Silver into her and reassure her that she loved her. Silver knew that she would ready forgive her mother for this – that she wouldn't make her mother pay or beg for forgiveness. _

_She just prayed that Kelly or David would not choose this moment to stop by to check on them. Silver never wanted her half brother or sister to ever learn of this. Especially Kelly – she had overheard Kelly and Jackie talking once, when she was six about Jackie's drug addiction and alcoholism. She very well knew that if Kelly heard her mother – than she would jump to the wrong conclusions and their mother, that Kelly would force Silver to go live with Mel – too never see her mom again. _

_Silver couldn't let that happen. She promised herself that she would protect her mom, this time – and if it happens again. She would stay with her mom and take care of her. She had too, she was the only one left. _

"**YOU ARE A FUCKING WILLFUL NEEDY BRAT! I HATE YOU! I LOATH YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" **_Fourteen year old Silver hung her head in shame. She couldn't believe that she dropped the plate on the glass top – breaking both items. Tears fell down her checks as her mother's words hit her – over and over again. They simply washed her, among the other things her mother had screamed at her for the past year and a half. _

_Silver had tried to tell her mother that it was an accident, that she didn't mean to drop the plate. But, her mother had jumped to her feet, spilling wine out of the wine glass – and started in on her. Not only just for the table, plate but for the spilled wine. _

_There wasn't anything that Silver could do right when her mother drank. More often now than ever before. Silver closed her eyes as she tried to will the tears to stop falling. If her mother saw her __crying than she would only yell worse and longer. _

_Silver lifted her head when her mother told her too – ashamed of her tears. Her mother stopped yelling suddenly and stared wide eyed at her – Silver saw the horror in her mother's soul. Her soul warmed – perhaps her mom finally is ready to stop drinking – now she should be ready to be her loving mom again. _

_But her mom just drained the glass of wine – turning her back solidly against Silver, she ordered her daughter to get out of her sight. _

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAD A CHILD LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A PIECE OF TRASH!" **_Silver bolted up – she had been in a deep sleep. Dreaming of better times with her mom – when her dad was still in the picture. Before her father decided to destroy the family. She stared wide eyed at her wild and crazy mother. She could tell that her mother wasn't only drunk …. her heart skipped a beat. Her mother was high – not on any sissy drug – no she had done researched and knew what her mother was on – cocaine. _

_Her mother had either gone to her old dealer – or she found a new dealer. Because her mother sure as hell was back in her dirty old crack habit. Silver quickly ran through everything she had read about crack. What to expect from a person who was on it. She gripped the sheets tightly up at her chin, wide eyed watching her mother. If her mother decided to strike her – she wasn't sure that she would be able to move fast enough to prevent her mother from hurting her - or killing her._

_She just prayed that her mother just continued scream her vile words at her. Words that hurt to the bones – but words that Silver refused to allow to her hurt her anymore. She had long since began to build up a wall around her heart – from the first moment her mother drunken started screaming at her – the day that she promised herself that she would keep the truth about her mom too herself._

_She just prayed that her mom wouldn't overdose …. that she wouldn't come home one day to find her mother in – God forbid – she couldn't even think about it. If she did than she knew she would scream going mad – she couldn't afford to make a sound – or make one single move – no telling what her mother would do too her if she did. She forced herself to remain still and tight. Even through ever muscle in her body was killing her. _

_After three hours her mother finally grew tried – or the drug was slowly draining from her system. Her mother stormed out of the room – slamming the door behind her. The walls shook and the mirror broke. Tears rolled down Silver's checks as she laid stiffly back down. She didn't sleep for the rest of that night – she knew that she would be sore in the morning. That she wouldn't be able to hide it from Kelly whom would be waiting for her at school. _

_The secret would come out, she would be taken from her mother. _

"**YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE AND HATED! YOU DON'T DESERVE LOVE!" **_Her mother moved quickly and spat in Silver's face, over and over again. Spit rolled down Silver's checks, and she blinked her eyes – some of the spit had landed in them. She couldn't keep the salty tears from __falling – her mother spit had liquor, and the sting of crack in it – her eye balls burnt with pain. She felt like pieces of glass was tearing wholes in them. _

_Her mother started screaming at her for crying, and Silver tried desperately too stop crying. Oh just __to stop crying - but she just cried harder than before – it wasn't due to the pain in her eyes anymore. No Silver finally cried for the mess that her mother was in. For the pain that her mother was in – for the pain that her mother was throwing her way. _

_She was crying for the loss of her childhood – the loss of her father – the loss of Naomi. She was crying for the sheer fact that her mother was killing herself – she was crying because her mother no longer loved her._

_Her mother sat down and took out a box, she opened the box and pulled out a bag. She carefully dumped the bag onto the glass table. She pulled out a raze blade next and slowly divided the white powder into four neat rolls. She next pulled out a straw and leaned forward and took a deep long sniff. She sat back and rubbed her nose, her eyes glazing over. She repeated this once more – she turned to Silver and held out the straw. She told her daughter that it was time to join in – that it was time that BOTH of her daughters became addicted to the drug of her choosing. _

_Silver backed away in horror – her mother sneered, that Silver was HER daughter and Silver couldn't run away from the truth any longer. That sooner or later SHE would succumb to the crack and she would be where her mother was right at that moment. Living dead. Tears rushing down her checks – Silver turned and rushed from the room – she had to get out – she had to get free. Her mother screamed that Kelly had all ready succumbed – that even through she was fighting it – her body STILL craved for the drug. That one day soon Kelly would be down on her knees next to her, sniffing the drug into her system._

_Silver knew that she could no longer stay in the house with her mother. She had to find other places to sleep. Thankfully she knew of the women's shelter – she had volunteered there the previous year. She could beg for a bed. If that didn't pan out – than she would find places to park her car – she would sleep in her car. She would just get home in time to get ready for school. Her mother wouldn't notice or care._

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN STAYING? SEE ALL THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED! LET ME TELL YOU, SHE'S NO WALK IN THE PARK. YOU LIED TO ME AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME! OH, GET OUT! I'M TRIED OF BOTH OF YOU!" **_Silver felt her mother's words hit her with tons of bricks. Yeah it's true that she was a teenager – a rebellious teenager – but that was normal – she WASN'T opposed to be a walk in the park. But, she was trying – trying to overcome her natural being – but the harder she tried the more she allowed her natural to overcome her. But to hear her mother say those words – it hit her like a ton of bricks – and Kelly had heard it. Kelly had turned her eyes to her the second the last word was out of their mother's mouth – she had read correctly how much the words hurt Silver. Silver hadn't been quick enough to mask the pain – the night of being safe at the Wilson's home – safe in Annie's bed – safe in Annie's arms – safe with Annie's whispered words of love and promises that she would always be there for her - had torn down some of the brick wall that Silver had built to protect her heart and soul._

_Damn it – Silver quickly built up the wall once more. She wanted to block whatever her mother would say in front of Kelly. She very well knew that Kelly planned on taking her from her mother – that very moment – that there was nothing she could say too change Kelly's mind. But, she would be damned if she would allow Kelly too truly learn or even feel how truly bad it had gotten with their mother. She just prayed that her mother was just beginning to drink that day – that she hadn't snorted yet. That way at least her mother would be in somewhat control of her tongue._

_She felt her mother's pain when she roughly told her that she lied to her and now she was leaving her. Silver wanted to cry out and say that no that she would never leave her mom. That she never wanted to leave her mom. But, her mom and Kelly never gave her the chance – they attacked one another, both of them had a hold of her arms and were beginning to play tug of war with her – with her as prize. She was in so much pain and she wanted out – so she told her mother that she just couldn't take it anymore, that she couldn't watch her mother …. _

_Her mother never gave her a chance to finish the sentence. She told her to get out and stay out. That she was tried of them both – but Silver knew that her mom meant that she truly was tried of her. That she was tried of being her mother – that her mother was simply tired of loving her. Silver knew than that it was over – with one last hurt look at her mother she turned – and met Kelly's eyes – the bricks fell several feet from her heart – at her sister's compassionate look – she had to rush from the room – before she completely broke. She had to get those bricks back up – if she didn't than she would surely be broken beyond repair. _

_Everything her mother had done, screamed at her for the past three years followed her as she quickly packed a few things to take to Kelly's – she found Kelly waiting for her outside her open bedroom door. She walked passed her sister and into the living room – her mother was sitting on the sofa staring at her. Silver knew that her mother had taken a snort or two. She quickly left the house with Kelly on her heels – praying that Kelly had not seen their mother at the last._

"Silver …. Silver …. SILVER!" The bedroom door crashed open suddenly and Annie rushed into the room. She rushed over and quickly wrapped her arms around the screaming, shouting, out of control Silver, she managed to jerk her best friend off of the chair. Silver landed on top of her still screaming. But, nothing that Annie could make sense. "Silver! It's Annie. You are safe now."

She cried out fearful that she wouldn't be able to reach Silver.

Silver felt her mother try to beat her – she tried to fight back, against the drug and the liquor that had a hold on her mother. But her mother kept a firm hold on her and she could feel hot breath against her face, neck, shoulder blades. She felt finger nails rake down her arms and than over her bare stomach. She screamed trying to tell her mother not to hurt her – that she loved her.

"Silver – it's Annie - Annie – you are safe now. Please Silver, listen to me, it's Annie. I'm not trying to hurt you – I'm trying to help you." Annie sobbed as she felt Silver's bare skin underneath her, the slightly older girl's stomach felt warm to the touch, and slippery due to the sweat that was pouring out of Silver' open pours. Silver's tears and sweat were rolling into her face – and Annie tried to keep the wetness from her eyes – but with little success. If something didn't happen soon – than Annie was afraid that Silver might succeed on knocking her out, she reached up and tightly wrapped her arms around Silver's arms – holding them tightly to Silver's side. She just prayed that she had enough strength to hold on – until Silver calmed down and realized that it was she who was trying to help her.

Silver suddenly went rigid and limp. Annie felt her breath rush out of her as Silver's full weight crashed down on her. She wrapped her arms securely around the slightly older girl's back and simply just held her, trying to get her breathing under control. Tying to get her emotions back on a secure level. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She was at home, trying to get through the homework that was assigned the previous day, when all of a sudden she couldn't breath. She felt such angst, fear, self loathing, anger. She knew that Silver needed her. She had rushed towards the bus stop, her family were all gone and couldn't drive her, she had ran with all her might from the bus stop to Kelly's. She knocked on the door hoping against all hope that Silver would answer. She tried the door and was actually surprised to find it unlock. When she opened the door, she could hear Silver's screams. She thought someone was inside attacking, without a thought of her own personal safety, she had rushed towards where the sound was coming from, Silver's bedroom. She grabbed the knob and twisted it, not caring if the door broke in her haste to get inside that room. Totally unprepared at what she found, she just went into protective mode.

Annie felt it was safe to twist her body, so Silver could be lying next to her. She had to get to her phone. She had to call her mom, her mom would know how to deal with this. Her mom will know how to protect Silver from herself. She slowly inched around to her right side, being careful that Silver wasn't hurt or jilted as she met the floor. Keeping her left arm underneath her best friend, Annie reached into her right pocket for her phone. She pulled out and quickly speed dialed her mom's number, resting Silver's head against her chest, Annie held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Annie," Her mother's cheerful voice said on the other end. "I'm in the middle of a shoot right now, can I call you back?"

"M-m-mommy." Annie whispered.

"Annie? What's wrong? Where are you?" Debbie said quickly, but calmly.

"I'm at Kelly's. It's Silver, mom. She needs us. Please hurry." Annie said with tears rolling down her checks.

"I'm on my way, Annie." Debbie said. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"No, I want you to be able to drive safely, mom. I can handle things until you get here." Annie chocked out. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Annie. I'll be there in less than ten minutes." Debbie said and hung up.

Annie ended the call and put the phone next to her, she wrapped her arms more tightly around her broken best friend. "It's going to be all right now, Silver, my mom will be here soon." She leaned forward and gently kissed Silver's hot forehead. She closed her eyes as she prayed with all her might that they would be able to reach Silver in time.

Debbie rushed into the room and took in the sight. She knelt down and put her hands on her daughter's arms, she had to forcefully pull them away from the fallen Silver. "I need to check her vitals, and I can't if you are in the way." She quickly checked Silver's pulse, she didn't like what she felt. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since I called you." Annie said close to her face. She kept a firm hand in Silver's lifeless left hand, "Silver you have to be all right. You just have to be. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Her pulse is very weak, but steady. Her heart beat is ab normal, but that's due to the pulse rate. Her skin is hot and flushed, but I don't think it's truly serious." Debbie said softly, but for Annie's shake. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Annie said never taking her eyes off of Silver's face. "I felt Silver inside my soul, and knew that she desperately needed me. No one was home, so I rushed to the bus stop. When I arrived I found the front door unlocked,"

"You left it open, I closed it." Debbie said softly.

"I heard Silver screaming. Of course, I thought someone was attacking her, my only thought was to get to Silver and save her from whomever it was. When I burst in, I found Silver sitting in front of her mirror totally screaming at herself." Annie continued over her mother's voice. "I jerked Silver out of the chair, we fell onto the floor. Silver fought like a lioness trying to get free, until finally she went limp. It took me several minutes to catch my breath, before I could roll her over to my side, so I could call you."

"What the hell!" Kelly cried out. "Get away from my sister," She rushed over and tried to push Debbie away.

Debbie quickly turned and grabbed Kelly's arms. "I'm trying to help Silver, Kelly. I'm here to help." She loudly said trying to get the freaked out blond's attention.

"Silver! Oh my God, Silver!" Tears steamed down her checks, as Kelly pulled away from Debbie and leaned over her baby half sister.

"She's going to be all right, Kelly." Debbie said. "But, we must get her into bed, we need to get her cleaned up." She took both Kelly and Annie's hands away from Silver's body. "I need help getting Silver into her bed." She said in a firm voice.

"You are right." Kelly said as she backed away from her fallen sister. "Annie, help me with Silver's head. Your mom can get her feet." She scooted over to Silver's side, and was relieved when Annie did the same on the other side. "On my three. One ….. Two …... Three …..." Together as one, the three women, two adults and one a teenager lifted the heavy and unconscious body of Silver, and managed to carry her over to the bed. Luckily the covers had been pulled back. They gently lowered Silver onto her bed.

"Silver baby? Can you hear me? If you can flutter your eyelashes." Kelly looked intently at her sister's face. "Come on baby, work with me here, just a tiny flutter …. that's it." She cried in relief as Silver's right eyelash started to flutter slowly, her left one joined it's partner soon after all. She swallowed around the lump. "You are going to be just fine, Silver, just fine. I promise you."

ƸƷƸƷ

_Silver why don't you want me? Why are shutting yourself off from me? What have I done wrong? What have I done to cause you to stop loving and trusting me? What have I done to have to stop leaning on you? Silver why can't I reach you any longer?_

_I love you Erin Silver. I will always love you. Till the end of time. Through …._

_Dixon?_

_Silver! Baby what's the matter?_

_Dixon …. I'm so scared. I'm so tired. _

_It's going to be all right, Silver, I am here now. _

_It's so lonely and cold here. _

_Where is here? Where are you baby? _

_I'm in hell. My own hell. The hell that I have created, no the hell that Jackie and Mel have created for me! The hell that Kelly and David have created for me! The hell that Naomi had created for me! The hell that Annie and you have created for me!_

_SILVER!_

_It's the truth, Dixon, I can't trust anyone. I let my guard down too many times … and where have it gotten me, but abused, used, abandoned. _

_Not by me, or Annie, we love you. I love you. I want you always._

_You say that now, but give it time, Dixon, and you will be like the rest of them. You will leave me. _

_No!_

_Yes!_

_I will fight this. I will fight you. We will be together._

_No we won't._

_Silver, don't you give up. Silver! SILVER!_

Tears rolled down his checks, as Dixon sat in his bed. He was alone in the house, his dad still at a meeting, his mom still at work, Annie was somewhere. No that's not true, he very well knew where Annie was, she was with Silver. But, Silver was in too much pain. So much pain that she's trying to hide from everyone.

_HE_ should be with Silver, physically _and_ emotionally. But, he was forced to remain here at home, in his bedroom, his soul breaking as he felt Silver giving up the fight. Praying that his younger adopted sister could reach Silver in time, before it was too late.

_Silver, I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me. I know you want to give up. That it is easier to give up. But, baby, you are a fighter. You like hard. You strive on hardship. Keep up the fight, don't do it for me, or for Annie, or for Kelly, or for anyone. But, Silver do it for yourself. _

ƸƷƸƷ

The women silently and carefully tended to Silver. Silver was soon in a pair of pajama bottoms with a long sleeved green shirt on, and she was snuggled underneath the covers. Kelly bent down and gently brushed her lips first on her sister's forehead, checks, and finally the eyes. She stood to her feet and nodded towards the hallway. The other two led the way out. With one last look at her broken sister, Kelly walked down the hallway, leaving the door open, in case Silver needed her.

Walking into the living room, "Please tell me what is going on?" Kelly whispered with tears shinning in her eyes.

Brokenly Annie told Kelly exactly what she had told her mother. Kelly's eyes widen in shock as Annie's words slammed into her soul, craved a spot that would never be able to heal. She felt tears roll down her checks and down her neck. She sat down on the over stuff chair, and covering her face with her hands she wept.

Debbie knelt down in front of the woman, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Kelly and just held on. She whispered comforting words until Kelly pulled herself together. When she felt Kelly was strong enough, she pulled away. She stayed where she was, but she turned and becked her daughter to sit next to her. She wanted to keep a hand on Kelly, and she wanted to wrap her arm around her daughter.

"I shouldn't have left. I should never have wanted to settle things with Dylan. I should have stayed. I knew Silver needed me. Now more than ever before. I knew what she had been going through with mom, her alone in the house with an angry drunk and coke addict. I alone know how hard it is too have to grow up as Jackie Tyler's daughter, and have to take care of Jackie instead of the other way around. I alone know how much I never wanted to be taken from my mother, so I always kept silent about mom's addiction and problems." Kelly chocked around the lump that was in her throat. "I should have seen the signs, so much earlier. I should have seen how withdrawn Silver had become once Mel left. I should have told mom that I would be around more, to help with the household and help with Silver. I should have seen have the signs, God I knew what mom was like when she was drinking." Shaking her head. "I just buried my head in the stand, and wanted desperately to believe that my mom would be strong enough to handle the heart break without turning to liquor and drugs. I wanted to believe that she loved Silver enough to hold it together."

"I promised Erin that I would protect her you know, when she was just a baby. But, I didn't live up to that promise. I was just too damn wrapped up in my own life, that I didn't fully pay that much attention on her. I mean I baby sat when mom and Mel need alone time, but I never really went out of my way to be with her. It was easier once she started school, she started having her own life, it was easier to just walk away." Kelly swallowed hard. "I knew she was loved and safe, so it was easy to go and live my life. I promised myself that once she got older, I would spend more time with her. Sister to sister. When the guiding councilor at West Beverly High came up, I was prepared with all the necessity degrees to accept the job. I knew Silver was still in middle school, but I knew that she would be going to the high school. I was than in perfect position to protect my sister, and get to know her better."

Kelly stood to her feet suddenly, causing Debbie's hand to jerk back in haste, other wise Kelly would have slammed into it as she rushed towards ….. she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back around slowly and stared at the fireplace across the room. "Oh my God, I caused this." She broke off as she turned quickly around and stared down the hallway, where Silver's door remained opened.

ӃӃӃӃ

_Silver! Baby come back to me please. Talk to me. Tell me that you are all right._

_I'm tired, so tired, Dixon. I just want to sleep. Too never wake up to this horrible, horrible world that I'm in._

_Don't talk like that baby, the entire world isn't all that horrible. Not now, now that you have Kelly, Sammy, Annie, my mom, dad, …. and myself in it. Wake up for us, if not for your will to live, than wake up for us – those who love you._

_I don't deserve love. Mom is right. I'm no good -_

_SILVER STOP TALKING THAT LIKE! YOU DO DESERVE LOVE! YOU ARE THE ESSENCE OF __LOVE!_

_I'm sorry Dixon. I'm sorry -_

_SILVER! SILVER!_

ӃӃӃӃ

"I shouldn't have come down on her too hard over her blog about Ryan, I should have just realized it was her anger speaking – like when she was at war with Naomi." Kelly shook her head. "But, I _just_ got back to town, I had to hear about the rumor's through Silver's blog – when I watched Silver's rant – I just saw red. Not just because of the vile rumor – but because my own sister would say _such _things against Ryan."

"I was hurt that Ryan left town – than armed with the information that Brenda slept with Ryan, just hours after I told him not to wait for me, while I went to see Dylan." Kelly chocked on her lump. "Silver overheard us and she slapped Brenda across the face and started calling her vile names. I pulled Silver away from Brenda – and I presided to scream at her that she had no call whatsoever for abusing Brenda that way – she was fighting – oh she was fighting back. But, deep down I _knew _that she was losing control even than – I knew she was just on the brick of mentally breaking down."

Kelly lifted her hands and pushed back her hair from her forehead – her eyes wide, "I told Silver that I didn't need or want her to fight my battles for me. That I could take care of myself – that I didn't need her to protect me." Lowering her hands and licking her lips, "Silver asked how I could allow anyone close enough to _hurt _her. I told her that I would never allow that too happen – she didn't believe me. " Bowing her head, -"Ryan hasn't hurt Silver. Brenda had not hurt Silver. No -" She lifted her eyes and stared blankly ahead of her, "_I_ have hurt her.! By not seeing the signs sooner. But not taking care of her when mom and Mel's marriage ended. By not making sure mom was still sober and clean. By becoming angry at her – when I just knew she was trying to protect me and Sam."

Tears had been rolling down Annie's checks as she had listened to Kelly rabbling. She didn't know how to break in, and try to ease Kelly's self doubt, and self loathing. But, finally there was a pregnant pause. She stood to her feet and walked over to the older woman, the woman whom was her own guidance councilor, but in this moment, this woman, her adult superior, was just a human being. Silver's sister. She slowly reached out and gripped Kelly's right shoulder. She said in a firm voice, "Silver understood. She had always understood. She knew that you loved her all those years. She _knows_ that you love her. She _knows_ that you will never abandon her. She _knows_ …." She broke as Kelly turned around and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Debbie silently watched her daughter, her beautiful daughter, offer up comfort, giving, and _receiving _comfort from one of her adult superiors. She stood to her feet and walked over to the couch, she sat down and waited for the two women to pull apart. She wiped some tears from her checks, and pulled herself emotionally together. One of them had to be strong, and it had to be her. She cared deeply for Silver, but not in the way as these two did. One as a sister, and the other as a best friend, But, could her daughter feel even _more_ towards Erin Silver than she's letting on? Debbie suspected as much, but it was too soon to tell. If she was right, than there would be major heart break in the Wilson family. Because only _one_ of her children can have Silver's heart …. she just wasn't sure whom _Silver_ would chose. Would it be Dixon or Annie?

Kelly rested her head on Annie's shoulder, her face pressed into the cook of her neck. She took comfort in this embrace. In Silver's best friend's embrace, it reminded her so much of when she had leaned onto Brenda or Donna. Comfort that she hadn't found since David and Donna got married. So many years ago. She just accepted the comfort that this teenage girl was offering her. The comfort that she knew that Annie offered Silver. She finally pulled away and gently wiped tears off of Annie's checks. "Thank you, Annie, I needed that."

"I just told you the truth." Annie said softly, reaching up and began to capture a few falling tears from Kelly's eyes. "I told Silver, a few days ago, that although I just known you two for three months, I knew how much you two loved and cared for one another."

Kelly silently nodded as she stepped away from the girl. "But, I failed." She chocked around the lump in her throat. "I broke my promise to her."

"You can make it up to her, now, Kelly. By being there for her. By not abandoning her. By loving her now. By keeping her with you for as long as she needs. " Annie breathed. She twisted her head and saw her mother watching her, she pleaded silently for help. Her mom just smiled softly and nodded. She turned back to look at Silver's older sister. "The damage to Silver's soul has been done, Kelly, and it's not _your _fault. Nor is it David's. It's solely rests on Silver's father and mother. _They_ are the ones who are too be blamed." Her voice had harden on the last part.

Kelly's eyes darken and her soul harden. She walked over and sat back down in the chair, her hands clenched in her laps. "I'm glad that I agreed to allow Jim and Cindy Walsh to have Sam for the night." She said in a toneless voice. "He doesn't need to see his aunt Silver in this state." She sighed deeply. "Although I have a feeling that he'll be seeing a long dark road ahead in the time that is too come."

"What would you like me to do? Also my family?" Annie softly asked after she had sat down next to her mother on the couch. She reached silently over and intertwined her fingers with her mother's.

"Be there for her, protect her. Love her. Understand her. Keep the outside world from harming her." Kelly said. "Be a family to her. Just simply love her." Her eyes lowered as she went back to her own childhood with her mother, and her guilt for not seeing the signs in time to protect Silver from the worst of it.

ƸƷƸƷ

Annie walked into Silver's room, she found Silver fretfully twisting and tossing underneath her tangled covers. Her face was squeezed up tight and tears were running down her checks. It looked like she was trying to make sound, but was mute. Annie moved to the bed and put a hand on Silver's forehead. Silver stopped moving, she ended up in a fetal position with her feet up to her chest, and her arms around the sheets, facing Annie. "I'm here now, Silver, it's all right, I'm here." She leaned down and gently brushed away some of Silver's hair from her sweaty and pale forehead. She rested her lips on the skin, she felt Silver began to relax.

She stood straight and allowed her hand to leave Silver's forehead. She watched as Silver tensed right back up. "I'm still here, baby. I just want to fix the sheets around you." She gently and quickly untangled the sheets around Silver, and she climbed in to the bed, next to her best friend. She scooted over so she could wrap her arms around her best friend, she moved her right hand up to gently brush Silver's check. "I'm not going anywhere, Silver, not ever." She promised close to her sleeping best friend, her soul mate. She leaned forward, "I love you." She gently kissed her check, Silver moaned softly.

"I love you, Annie," Silver moved her right arm behind her around Annie's side. "I'll always be there for you," She slipped off into a deep sleep.

Annie felt a tear roll down her right eye, she knew that Silver loved her like a best friend, like a sister. Not the way Annie loved her. Annie buried her head into the nap of Silver's neck and cried, she was so tired. Seeing Silver broken and in the state she was in, broke her, broke her heart and soul. She wrapped her arm more tightly around Silver, her free hand moved up to rest between Silver's chest. Soon she knew no more.

Kelly and Debbie stood at the open door looking in on the scene. Annie spooning Silver with her right arm between Silver's breasts. Her left hand around Silver's waist. Her head next to the nap of Silver's right side of the neck, dried tears on both girls checks. Both girls sound asleep. Finally looking as peaceful as they could after what happened.

"She'll be all right here," Kelly softly said. "I don't think either girl should be separated right now. They _need _each other too much."

"I agree." Debbie said looking at her daughter and Silver. "If Silver wakes up and wants Annie to go home, than call Harry or I. We'll come and get her."

Kelly silently nodded never taking her eyes off of her broken sister. "I'm going to make things right by you, Erin, I promise you." Tears fell from her eyes, "I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt you ever again. So help me God."

Debbie wrapped her arms around Kelly and pulled the Harry's old high school best friend into a hug. She just held as Kelly softly wept.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**Author's Note: This is THE chapter that I had written originally for Chapter seven. But, as you just read you knew I had to have some major background for this emotional melt down that Silver just experienced in this chapter. **_

_**This chapter marks the LAST angst chapter for Silver, for a little while. Poor Silver needs a break. Otherwise she won't make it till the end of the story. Annie will began to get her time in the angst lime light, it won't be as serious or as major as Silver's, but it will be some life changing things for Annie to have to go through. **_


	12. Trying To Move Forward

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Annie awoke suddenly, she wondered what woke her up so early in the morning. Than everything from the previous day flashed through her mind, she turned and looked at Silver's steady blue eyes – which were just simply staring at her. "Silver," She whispered, unsure of what emotion that she should share with Silver.

"Thanks." Silver said, she pulled away from Annie and sat up. "I didn't mean to make you drop everything." She said in a high stiff voice, Annie could tell she was trying to sound normal – but was unsuccessful at it.

Annie sat up, reached over and put her hand on her best friend's right shoulder, Silver tensed up. "Talk to me," She said in a soft voice.

"There isn't anything to talk about." Silver said pulling away and standing to her feet.

"Actually there is, what I saw yesterday scared me shit less." Annie said after she had paused for a few minutes – she had looked incredibly at Silver's stiff back, as Silver was moving around getting her stuff together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to waste your time." Silver said as she turned around and faced her friend, her mask had become un done.

Annie held her breath and waited for Silver too continue, but it deeply sadden her when Silver quickly threw her mask up – the mask of denial and rebellion. "Look, I have tons of stuff to do today. So I won't have time to hang out with you. So you understand." She looked with one eye raised.

Annie nodded. Standing to her feet. "Just know that I'm here for you, Silver, always. No matter what happens, I'll never abandon you."

Silver stepped back and locked herself tightly up.

"I love you." Annie whispered as she stared at the wild gap between her and Silver.

Silver stood stocked still, like a deer in headlights. Annie walked up and saw Silver shrink backwards, she turned and left the room. She walked into the living room too find Kelly sitting on the chair, "Have you gotten any sleep last night?" She walked over and put a hand on the older woman's right shoulder.

"Not really." Kelly said with a sigh, she looked up into Annie's emotional brown eyes.

"Silver doesn't want me here any longer, so I'm just going to leave. I'll call for a ride outside," Annie turned her head back towards the hallway, "I don't want to hurt Silver any more."

Kelly stood up and felt Annie's hand leave her shoulder, she quickly pulled the younger girl into her for a comforting hug. "It's going to be all right, Annie, Silver will be fine. Now that she has you in her life. She'll make it to the other side …."

"I'll be there waiting with open arms." Annie whispered as she tighten the hug for another moment, she pulled away and stepped back. "I better go now."

Kelly nodded and watched the young teen leave her home, the door closing softly behind her. She felt the warm tears roll down her checks. She knew that her sister had a long hard road to go down before she would reach the other side of this breakdown. She just prayed that Silver was strong enough to survive it.

Annie walked around and looked in the bay window, into the living room. She saw Kelly still sitting where she had just left her, with tears rolling freely down her checks. She had the urge to burst back into the cottage, and never leave again. She truly felt that if she walked away now than neither Tyler sister would be left standing. She made to turn around, but her feet remained planted. She tried to send messages that she had to get back inside, but she could only close her eyes, breath deeply for several seconds. Her eyes opened again, and finally her feet obeyed her messages, she turned back around. She walked too the door – her hand out reached to touch it, when suddenly her feet turned towards the steps that led towards the sidewalk. With tears steaming down her checks, Annie Wilson stepped down the first step – than the second – she kept walking until she got too the end of the driveway.

She turned and started to run full speed away. Away from Silver. Away from all that was insanity.

-------------

_Author's Note: This chapter is all pretty much all in Annie's pov, I know that Silver will seem way off here – but I will come back to the aftermath of her breakdown when I center the story around her again, I promise. But, I have sadly been staring at this chapter for three weeks now; trying to get Annie to the place that I need her too be – so I can move forward with the story (Annie is just so hard to write for now, because my forces is on Silver, but this story is a Annie centric story also.) _

Annie sighed in annoyance as Silver wrapped herself around Dixon's back. She watched as her best friend leaned sideways, and tossed her hair as she smiled huge into her brother's face. Silver was acting like nothing had happened, she had been acting like that for a week now. Not once had Silver come to her and talked to her, to confide in her. Silver was acting like everything was fine with the world.

But, Annie didn't buy it; not one moment. How could she, when she had been the only one that Silver had allowed to be close to her – when she had actually felt Silver's soul the day of her breakdown. When she had ….. sighing, Annie turned away from the sight. It wasn't her place to force Silver to deal. That would be the sure way of making Silver run away from her – locking her completely out of her life and soul. Annie couldn't allow that to happen.

Silver depended on her to be her life line, and Annie would not fail.

"Hey girlfriend." Ethan said leaning against the locker next to Annie. They had openly declared their love for one another, Naomi had been hurt and pissed – but she had come to realize that Ethan had finally moved on. So Naomi let her anger go – just recently. Ethan was happy that Naomi seemed to be maturing and allowing him to move on, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be there for her – at a moments notice – but that truly their feelings for one another were that as friends – perhaps down the line brotherly and sisterly (which would be weird seeing how they had sex in their passed).

"Hey boyfriend." Annie said in a automatically voice. She shut her locker shut and leaned into his chest. She rested her head against his rock solid chest. She felt comforted when he wrapped his arms around her.

Ethan leaned down and kissed her check, moving so he could capture her mouth with his. Slipping his tongue deep into his mouth (after she turned to wrap her arms tightly around him), he explored her mouth, capturing her scent and taste.

Annie closed her eyes and saw Silver in her minds eye – it was Silver whom arms she was wrapped in. Silver who's chest she was pressing herself tightly too – it was Silver's mouth on hers – Silver's tongue deep in side her mouth. It was Silver's strength that was holding her up – as all she wanted to do was sink to the ground. It was Silver's scent and taste she was craving and taking into herself.

"Get a room!" A voice shouted out and than cat whistled.

Ethan pulled away and glared at George who was making humping motions with his body.

Annie opened her eyes as she felt Silver's mouth from hers – she blinked as she realized it was Ethan's arms that she was in – it had been Ethan whom had kissed her so passionately and longly. It was Ethan whom wanted her – she felt tears sting her eyes.

Ethan looked down into Annie's shining eyes, "Hey, don't listen to 'em." He said gently wiping her right check where a tear slowly rode down. "They are just jealous is all."

Annie wanted to shout that she wasn't crying because of George's stupid comment, no, she truly was crying because he wasn't Silver. That she wanted the public display and cat calls with Silver – just Silver. But, she looked over Ethan's shoulder and saw Silver and Dixon staring at her with eyes wide, Silver even had a impressed look in her eyes – a look that clearly said that she thought of Annie as a friend – just a friend. So Annie locked up her true feelings; in the deepest reaches of her heart. She shut the door and turned the key, "I don't give fig what anyone says about our public display of our feelings for one another." She said wrapping her notebook, and book tightly against her chest – as she looked up dreamily (thank God she's a good actress) into Ethan's brown ones.

Ethan leaned down and gently kissed her nose, "Me either, love." He murmured. "I could get lost in those brown eyes of yours."

Annie felt horrible as she realized that Ethan was truly falling in love with her, and she didn't share his feelings for him. How could she? When her heart and soul were solely Erin Silver's. That there wouldn't be another person for her; expect for Silver. She opened her mouth to tell Ethan the truth, that there would no chance for them – when what was going over his right shoulder caught her attention.

----------------

Dixon felt Silver move away from him, he turned away from the sight of his sister making time with her boyfriend, to look concernedly in his girlfriend's eyes. He was concerned as he watched as she withdrew even more deeply into herself – she had been like this for a week now. Ever since the day that Annie had spent the night at her place. He didn't know the full story – all he knew was that Annie and his mom had ended up at Silver's place together – and Annie had stayed the night.

"I gotta get to class – can't be late." Silver said starting to back away.

Dixon reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "We have time, Silver." He said softly moving forward once more. He looked deeply into her eyes, "Stay with me."

"I can't." She breathed out … than seeming to realize what she said, she took a deep breath and tried to jerk his hand off of hers, but too no success. "Dixon, I truly mean it, I have to get to class."

"We have time." He repeated as he stepped closer to her, "Stay with me."

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He demanded in a low steady voice. His gripe tightening on her arm.

She remained silent, looking at his hand on her arm.

"Silver, baby." He pleaded as he bent down and gently nuzzled her neck. He felt her shiver and than stiffen. He was still getting to her – he still had a chance to reach her. He brought his free hand and cupped the other side of her neck and just held it still. "I love you." He moaned softly in her neck, just slightly underneath her ear.

Silver began to shake, she couldn't control it. She knew that she was quite safe in Dixon's arms, that he would never hurt her. That once he had his fill of her – than he would let her go. But, than he said those words. Those words that were cursed to her. She couldn't stop the shaking or the fear any more.

Dixon quickly lifted his head and saw the fear. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms stayed at her side and she was stiff as a board, but the shaking had stopped.

"Get your hands off of her, Dixon – you are just making it worse." Annie hissed behind him.

Dixon refused to move away from Silver – he refused to let his girlfriend – his soul mate go. He had to be the strong one for her – he had to protect her from whatever she was afraid of. "Dixon, I said let her go. Now!" His sister's voice hissed in his ear, and he felt her arms on him – suddenly he was torn away from Silver.

"Silver," He breathed out as he watched Silver back away from him. "Baby," He felt tears fall as she turned and bolted from him.

Annie swung around and faced her brother head on, a dark look on her face. "How could you do that to her?"

"I wanted her to know that I love her and will always be there for her." He cried out banging against the locker hard.

"How dare you try to force the issue …." Annie spat out, anger making her face grow warm – her body tensed and stiff. "How dare you hurt Silver like this."

"I was trying to break through." Dixon spat out, running his right hand on top of his head in frustration. "She had locked herself so deep inside her for a month now, that if she doesn't find a way to break out, or even let the wall down enough for someone to get through, than I'm afraid that she may be lost."

"But forcing her into feeling something again, _isn't _the way to do it." Annie waved her right hand, "Especially in the crowded hallway of West Beverly High. My God Dixon, I thought you were smarter and more sensitive than that."

"You guessed wrong." Dixon breathed. He banged his head against the locker. "Shit."

Annie laid a hand on her brother's chest, "You meant well, Dixon. If it was any other situation – than perhaps you may have stood a chance." She reached up and wiped the tears from her brother's chin.

"What happened to her, what has happened to my baby?" He kept whispering over and over again.

Annie leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother, leaning into his chest, she allowed her own tears to fall. She felt him lean down and rest his head on top of hers. "She had a breakdown." She whispered.

Dixon's heart broke at his sister's words – he had suspected – but he didn't want to believe it – not until he heard the words from his sister's mouth. He tighten his hold on his sister.

Harry sighed deeply as he watched his children hold onto one another. He had been walking the halls when the final bell rang – when he had spotted them in a heated discussion. He was going to go to them and _remind _them that they had classes to attend – but, his soul told him to leave them till they were finished. He leaned against the wall and kept a sharp eye on them – and ready to head off any teacher that decided to interrupt them. When Annie had pulled herself tightly into Dixon's arms, he knew that she had finally told Dixon that Silver had a breakdown.

His eyes finally left his children, when he felt other eyes watching them also. Harry turned his head and saw Silver staring at the brother and sister from just five feet away from where he was standing. He watched as she stared with steady blue eyes – she turned and looked at him face on. But, it was like she didn't see him – he knew that she didn't. So he was able to look her fully in the eyes; the first time since her breakdown. What he saw broke his heart. There wasn't even a trace of the Erin Silver that he had come to know and love (as one of his own children).

Gone was the light in Silver's eyes – gone was the openness, gone was the life that blazed throughout Erin Silver's soul through her eyes. In place was just deadness – no light, no life, nothing. Just things that you would normally see in the soldiers back from wars.

Silver turned and walked away – back straight and head up. Harry sighed as he turned back to look at his children – neither one of them had noticed that Silver had witnessed them comforting one another. His eyes turned to the left and he saw that Kelly hadn't missed anything either, he walked over and stood next to his friend.

"It will just keep getting worse – until Silver trusts someone enough to finally break." Kelly said not taking her eyes off the Wilson's siblings.

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked in a soft voice looking at the side of her face.

"Just understand." Kelly said finally turning to look at Harry, "Whatever Silver does, just understand where she is coming from." Her jaw tighten, "I'm not asking you to look the other way when she deliberate misbehaves during school hours. I'm just asking you to understand, when you are dealing out the punishment."

"You know I consider Silver as one of my own -" Harry sighed deeply, "But even with Annie and Dixon, I can't turn my head – not when the well fell of my school is at hand. I'm the principal for crying out loud. I have to answer to the school board." He sighed in slight frustration and deep worry. "They would recommend an psychiatrist?"

"She won't go." Kelly said in a firm voice.

"What a family one? I mean if you can get your mom, and Mel to go. Than perhaps ..." Harry's voice died away at the look in Kelly's eyes. He put a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry Kelly."

Kelly sighed, "Mom and Mel would just kill one another. That wouldn't be good for Silver. They would just fight over how Silver turned out, blaming one another for Silver living with me. They would do more harm in their anger with one another; than good."

"How about you and Silver go to a psychiatrist together – that way you two can work out your feelings over your mom's drunk and drinking addiction. That way Silver knows she's not alone in feeling lost and helpless concerning your mom." Harry said in a steady voice.

Kelly shook her head, "Silver isn't ready to deal yet." With that she stepped away from Harry, "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting." She smiled sadly and walked back towards her office.

Harry sighed and turned back to his children. It was time to remind them to get to their classes. They couldn't miss a chance to learn after all. He walked up to them, "Kids, here's a late pass." He handed each of them a pass.

"Thanks daddy." Annie said wiping her tears off her checks, and taking the pass at the same time.

"Thanks dad." Dixon said standing tall and straight. Annie had managed to wipe all his tears from his checks. He took the slip and turned and walked down the hallway, his head shoulders bent and head lowered.

"He's not going to handle this well, is he daddy?" Annie asked leaning into her father's side. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her tighter against her.

"He's lost, he knows that Silver is in pain. It hurts him that she doesn't allow him in to help her." Harry said softly. He looked down at his daughter's up turned face. "He's in love with her, she's the singer of his soul – he would do anything for her, it hurts him that she doesn't allow him in."

Annie's spirit died. She pulled away from her father, "I'm all ready late, I don't want to be later." With a sad wave, she turned and walked down the hall.

Harry sighed deeply and headed to his office.

**END CHAPTER TWELEVE**


	13. Fighting On A Date

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

"Hey." Ethan said softly – his head was leaning against his car seat. He had turned his face so he could look to the right. Annie was staring out the front wind shield lost in thought. He figured (and rightly) that she was a million miles away. Not in the car with him – matter of fact he figured that he was pretty much the _last_ thing on her mind (and right he was once more).

Annie didn't turn to acknowledge him – it was as if he wasn't even there. Too her he wasn't. He was getting tried of these dates with Annie – when she would much rather (it seemed to him) to be away from him. This wasn't fair – it's been a week now since; hell he didn't even know what he had done wrong here. Well tonight he was going to find out – even if it meant they would have their first official fight – than at least he'll know why she was so angry at him.

He touched her right shoulder, gently but firmly. "Annie Wilson talk to me now." He demanded in an lightly rough voice. His brown eyes clouding with emotion.

Annie turned to him and saw him at last, "Ethan, why are you gripping me?" She said with a frown.

"It was the only way to get your attention. I have been trying to talk to you for a week now." Ethan said with a shrug. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Annie said after a pause.

"If it's nothing than why are you drifting off to your own world whenever we are together?" He frowned, "If you are angry with me for some reason – than it would be nice to know why."

Tears came to Annie's eyes, she reached over and placed her right hand underneath his chin. "I'm not angry with you Ethan." She gently ran the pad of her thumb on his skin. "I'm just going through a lot right now – I'm just trying to figure things out is all."

"Why don't you unload on me – than perhaps I can help shoulder the issues." Ethan said leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his own. He quickly slipped her tongue into her slight opening and explored her mouth – he knew how she liked it – and he aimed to please. He finally pulled away and saw that some of Annie's confusion went away. "Now tell your boyfriend about it." He huskily said.

Annie bit her nip and nodded firmly to herself as if reassuring to herself that it was all right to let him in, "I'm worried. About Silver, my dad, my mom, Dixon, my grandmother, and about the half brother that I have yet to meet." Her jaw tightened, "I mean what if I don't like him? What if he's a real jerk and he's mean to dad. It would simply break dad's heart if his son doesn't get along with the family."

"What if he's a great mature guy; who is ready to meet his natural father and his two half sisters. One of them one of the most beautiful women in the world," Ethan ran a finger down Annie's right check. From the high check bone down to the chin.

"But he is going to ruin my family – he all ready did. Mom is hurt that dad has another child by another woman. Even through Dixon doesn't talk about it – he's hurt that dad actually has a 'real' son, not an adopted one." Annie lowered her head, "My so called older half brother isn't any good for my family – and will be."

"It might take years to track him down, An, and that will give you time to just get used to the idea of an older half brother. Dixon all ready knows that your dad loves him very much – like a real son, nothing is going to change on that front." Ethan said trying to be positive. But, he could tell that Annie wasn't believing what he said.

"Now why are you so worried about Silver?" Ethan decided that she needed something to take her mind off her newly discovered – yet to meet – older half brother. Perhaps if she talked about her best friend it'll help.

Annie frowned darkly. "Silver isn't acting like herself."

Ethan right eye brow rose. "Yeah she is."

"No she isn't." She had a defensive note in her voice.

"No offense, Annie, but you have only known Silver for four months – sixteen weeks. I have known her since we started preschool together. Trust me, Erin Silver is acting normal." Ethan said in a light tone, hurt by his girlfriend's tone of voice, but determined not to show it.

"How many times have you truly gotten to know Silver?" Annie demanded in a hot voice, her arms crossing tightly across her chest.

"We grew up together, An, she's my best friend. Her, Navid, George, Naomi, Adrianna, and myself had been together in play dates throughout our childhood." Ethan said in a defensive tone himself. He didn't like how this conversion was going. He couldn't believe that Annie was trying to pick a fight with him – when tonight was opposed to be special for them. Shit.

"When was the last time you _really _spent any time with her – _before _I moved to Beverly Hills!" Annie demanded with a pointed look.

His mouth opened – than slowly closed.

"I thought so." Annie sneered.

"I have been busy …. with school, sports, and just dealing." He said. "Naomi took up much of my time."

"You couldn't make time for a childhood friend – especially one who was going through her parents divorce." Annie yelled.

"Don't lay all this at my feet, Annie, I'm not the only one who had bailed out on Erin Silver, God damn it all to hell!" Ethan screamed. "Where the hell was Navid throughout all this hmmm … he was always the sensitive one of the group. He always knew what the fuck was going on …. but even he started to avoid Silver after a while."

"Why is that?" Annie demanded clenching her fists on her lap.

"Ask him." Ethan stormed out.

"Why have you dropped the ball with Silver?" Annie's right eye bow rose and her voice turned deadly.

"Shit happened. I didn't want to go down the rebel road, deal with anger and hatred. After Naomi told everyone about Mel cheating on Jackie … Silver just changed over night. She turned more dark and intense than ever before." Ethan quietly said. "I didn't want to deal with that in my life." He shook his head – taking a few deep breaths, "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me, Annie. All I'm trying to do is help you. Be the understanding boyfriend here." Ethan said in a tight voice. He shook his head, "You have been so distant for the past week – no for the past month. I'm getting sick of it." His hand gripped the hand rest between them, "I'm your boyfriend, Annie Wilson, a boy who cares deeply about you. A boy who truly wants to prove that he could be a strong and steady protector and friend."

Annie bowed her head, "I'm sorry Ethan." She looked up with tears rolling down her checks. She reached up and replaced her hand on his check, "I do care deeply about you, and I want to tell you what's going on ….. but I can't. Not without betraying Silver."

Ethan sighed deeply, "So I take it Silver isn't acting normal than." He felt a ache begin to form – no truthfully the ache had been there – ever since he reconnected with Silver – after Annie had arrived at school – but the dull ache became a major ache in his heart. "What can I do?"

"Try to get close to her again. Try to get her to know that you are t here for her – and that you will never leave her hanging again." Annie said in a soft tone.

"I promise." Ethan said in a intense voice – and this was a promise he intended to keep for the rest of his life.

Annie leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own – just a chaste kiss – but it was enough for both of them. Leaning back, "It's time to head back – I still have to finish my Chemistry homework."

Ethan nodded and turned straight once more and stared the car. He drove down the road and soon – all too soon to his liking they had reached the Wilson mansion. He shut off the car and the two teens got out of the car. Annie walked around the front of the car and took Ethan's offered hand. The two teens walked too the front door,

"Pardon me." A voice said from behind them.

The two teens turned and looked at a young early twenty something man in a army uniform. "I'm looking for Harry Wilson."

"He's my dad." Annie said with a smile on her mouth.

"My name is Sean (he doesn't need a last name now does he? I can't remember it anyway. If anyone knows than just leave a review), and I'm the son of Harry Wilson and Tracy Clark." He said in an uneasy way.

Ethan felt a hard squeeze and he could feel Annie stiffen up beside him. "Hey man, I'm Annie's, one of your half sister's boyfriend." He said lifting his head up for a nod and a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Sean said with and smile, he turned to look Annie fully in the face. "I know that this must be a shock to you – my showing up like this. But I just found out the news – and I really wanted to meet my natural parents before I'm shipped out." He paused, "I'm in the Army and I'm heading to Iraq in a few weeks time. I don't know how long I'll be over there – or if I'm going to come home alive or not." He swallowed, "If I wasn't going to war – than I would have slowly gotten to know Harry and Tracy – to get to know you."

"Come in." Annie said in a high and stiff voice, she turned and walked with Ethan still beside her to the front door. She opened it and allowed Sean to pass her through her home, she stepped inside and let the door slam shut behind her.

"Hey Annie." Harry said with a smile on his face as he with Debbie at his side walked from the living room. "I'm glad you are home early; you after all have to finish that homework." He smiled at Ethan and than looked curiously at the young man standing to the right. "I'm Harry Wilson, and this is my wife, Debbie." He held out his right hand.

"I'm Sean." Sean said grasping Harry's hand firmly in his own. Two men started to shake.

"He claims to be your son, dad." Annie said in a dead voice.

Silence rang in the hallway and Harry and Sean just held hands mid shake. Staring at each other.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Author's Note: Although I loved how the show had Sean show up at Annie's sixteenth birthday party – in the midst of Annie and Naomi's fight; but for the flow of this story I can't have Naomi being the bitch that she is towards Annie on the show; I need her to be all right with Ethan and Annie. Sides I like this cliff hanger that I have come up with for Sean. **_


	14. Don't Leave Me

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

_(Author's Note: This chapter is the most difficult chapter I have ever had to write in my life. I just can't seem to get Annie to the place I need her to be. I have literally been staring at a blank page for over two months all ready. I hope I haven't failed any of my loyal readers with this chapter. But if it is flat I'm sorry – but just know that I'm doing my best here. I'm just – simply just ..)_

Keeping her eyes on the highly and over done wall across her bed – just remembering what had just taken place in the living room. How could this be happening? How could her life had turned upside down once more? When would she be able to get a firm grasp of ground again? She never signed up for all this when she was in the womb waiting to begin life.

She was deaf to everything around her. She was locked in her thoughts. Such dark thoughts for such a cheerful person.

_Walking into the living room with Ethan's warm hand tightly in hers – Annie saw that her parents were sitting side by side on the couch. Dixon was sitting in the chair in front of the now blank TV. Sean was sitting in the chair next to Dixon's. His hands was playing with his hat. She felt Ethan silently pull her towards the couch opposite her parents. She felt herself sit down with Ethan close next to her. She felt his arm wrap around her back and pulling her closer to her. She just stiffened up even more._

"_So how did you find us?" Harry asked. "Me?"_

"_The Private Eye that Mrs. Clark -" He laughed awkwardly, "umm my mother hired." His eyes darted everywhere._

_Annie didn't like his eyes. She had a very uneasy feeling about this situation. But she just told herself that she was in shock at how sudden her just learned about half brother showed up. Who wouldn't be in sheer shock in this situation?_

"_Would you like to meet Tracy? I mean we can wait until she gets here before we get into your life history." Harry said as he played with his right hand. First it was on his lap – than on the couch between him and Debbie than back on his lap. Than back on the couch. Debbie firmly took her husband's hand in hers and she felt him settle down. _

"_No I don't mind answering your questions – I know you folks have a lot of them." Sean looked around the room at the two adults and two teens eagle eying him. The boy shouldn't to hard to deal with. The girl on the other hand was going to prose as a major problem. The woman seemed nice and open. But she'll have issues – which he could deal and easily overcome. The man who was his father wasn't going to be any problem. HE had all ready accepted him – no questions asked._

"_So what would you care to do first?" Sean asked turning back to eye Harry. _

"_Were you happy?" Harry steadily asked._

"_In ways I was, but in some ways I wasn't." Sean said with a sigh. _

_Harry frowned deeply. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault. The P I told me that you didn't know that Tracy was pregnant when you two broke up. Tracy was too young to be a mother so she did the best thing for me at the time – and that was to give me up for adoption." Shrugging his shoulders. "I had a good life. I was safe growing up and I was loved." Bitting his lip._

"_What is it?" Harry leaned forward._

"_After my mom -" quickly looking up into Harry's eyes – than lowering them. "my adoptive mom died – things went down hill with my dad. _

_Annie couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Say something. Anything. _

She jumped backwards as she felt a cold hand on her steamy hot shoulder. Her back hit her metal bed post suddenly and tears steamed down her checks. Her arms came up to cover her face as she felt her stomach lean forward. Her forehead met her silk sheets. She felt arms wrap tightly around her – and she felt hot breath next to her neck. Which wasn't covered by her fallen hair.

She leaned into the arms and chest of the person who was holding her so tightly. Wrapping her arms around the persons back she tried to crawl into the being whom she trusted with her entire soul.

Her life line.

Her soul reason for living.

It felt like a entirety …. or moments …. or minutes … or even seconds. But it was an entirety to her. She was in the arms of the singer of her soul. She was truly back where she belonged, and she just wanted to remain there. Their essences meshing into one. She never wanted to be away. She was home. She felt peace enter her soul once more. Not her own peace … no this other beings. Her other half.

She began to shake as the being moved away. But the physical contact never left her body, just ever slightly did she loose a small piece. She craved that piece back, she wanted the entire essences – she was that self fish.

She had to be.

She knew that if she allowed the other essence to leave – than she may never feel it ever again.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

But there was anything she could do about it.

Tears rolled down her checks. She was crying over the loss of her soul mate. Lowering her eyes to look at her sheet. She couldn't bare to look into the blue eyes which truly were closed off to her.

She felt a smooth forehead against hers. She saw a slim thin hand lift to her chin. She couldn't control her own body – she had to allow her life line to lead her down the vast cliff that was tearing them apart. Brown eyes met blue eyes.

"Hey," Silver whispered.

"H-hey." Annie whispered back. She was shocked to her core that Silver seemed so open. She was back to being her Silver. Her hands lifted and rest on the slightly older girl's neck. "How did you know that I needed you?" She whispered. She all ready knew that answer. But, she was so afraid of saying the wrong thing here, that she had to ask that generic question. The safe question. But she could tell by the blue eyes that it wasn't the right question to ask.

Sighing deeply as her hand lightly caressed Annie's smooth skin. Her throat felt dry. Licking her lips, "Ethan called me."

"Oh." Was all Annie could say. Her brown eyes never left the blue eyes. They couldn't. They mustn't. They watched as the blue eyed, raven haired girl tried to come back from the hellish dark place she was trapped in. The brown eyed, brown haired girl just prayed that blue eyed little girl trapped inside can finally feel safe and break through.

Just as quickly the adult took over. But not the adult that the brown eyed girl ever wished too see. No the adult that took over was emotionless – no that's not true. The adult had emotions and feelings, but for others. Not for herself. Never for herself. The brown eyed girl begged for the little girl to return – she wanted the little girl to trust her and allow her to protect her. But the adult had a firm hold of the blue eyed girl.

Licking her lips the brown eyed girl decided to gamble it all away. She had too know. She had to know the truth. Even if it meant losing the blue eyed girl for good. "Silver," her hands lifted from the neck and touched underneath her jaw. Tracing it lightly with her fingers. "how did you know that I needed you?"

"I felt you." The blue eyed girl whispered. She brought her forehead and rested against the brown haired girls forehead. "I felt that you were broken and I have come here to heal you. Too make you whole again."

Annie wrapped her arms around Silver's waist and moved in closer. Closing her eyes she just breathed in Silver's scent and essence. Because she knew if she said the truth than Silver would be gone from her for good. Her essence would forever be shut off too her.

She couldn't allow it.

So she just buried her deepest need for knowledge and truth deep within her.

------

Her head was in her lap. The soothing cool hand was rubbing her forehead. Gently. Too and for – back and forth. She never wanted it to end. She just wanted to be able to be comforted by the one person who could sooth her soul no matter what. She just wanted to be able to stare opening into the loving and caring blue eyes which were hooded most times from her.

"Care to talk about it now?" She whispered as she kept her eyes firmly locked on the brown eyes that were just a few inches below her. Forty inches if she was keeping an count – which she wasn't.

"Dad's son has come into her lives." Annie groaned. "I officially have to deal with my older half brother. The one that daddy had with of all people – Tracy Clark." Her lips grew paper thin. "Now Tracy will never leave daddy alone. Let alone try to get back into his bed." She stiffened up as she jerked herself away from Silver's lap.

"Your dad loves your mom. He would never throw that away." Silver said with certainly. Even through she had such hardness and such doubt in them.

Annie quickly leaned forward and captured her face with her hands. "Not all men are like your father, Silver." She whispered. "Not everyone is out to hurt you."

The inner child left her sight and she wanted to burst into tears. She lowered her hands and pulled back. "You are right, daddy loves mom. Always have and always will." Sighing deep. "I just hate the fact that this entire mess had too happen. I can't believe that dad couldn't keep his pants zipped up back in high school." Breathing in and out. "God, out of all the high school girls he could have fucked and gotten pregnant – why or why did it have to have been Tracy Clark?!"

"Tracy isn't all that bad." Silver defended. "I mean when Naomi and I were still best friends, she was always nice too me." Lifting her shoulders up and down.

Sighing deeply, "I wish Mr. Clark still loved Tracy. Than Tracy wouldn't want my dad back in her or life or bed." Shaking her head, "I wish dad had dated Kelly."

Silver's right eye brow rose in confusion.

"Dad told me that he once had a crush on Kelly. Right before he had a chance to act upon his feelings, she got to together with Dylan. That was truly when he had given Tracy his attention."

"So Tracy was his rebound." Silver nodded. This was some interesting news. Something that Kelly should know about. If she hadn't figured it out before. But maybe it would be best for everyone if she just let the information go. She didn't want to drag up any hurt feelings for either Principal Wilson or her sister.

Silver decided to keep a closer watch on Kelly and Principal Wilson whenever they were together. Perhaps she could pick up on any signs that would let her know if it was all right to bring up passed high school crushes.

"I don't like him." Silver was brought back to the present at Annie's harsh hard words. She knew her friend spoke the truth.

"You just met him." Silver replied.

"Can you do a blog on him?" Annie asked seriously looking into the blue eyes.

"I can't." Silver truthfully said. "It's not wise."

"I'm asking you to." Annie said.

Silver shook her head.

"You did a fucking blog about me, damn it. So why can't you do a blog about my _brother?_" Annie snared.

"I'm sorry but I can't use my blog for pointless revenge." Silver softly said.

Annie chocked out a laugh. "What a joke, Erin."

"Silver!" Silver said in a harsh voice.

"Erin!" Annie shook her head with fire in her brown eyes.

Silver stood moved off the bed. "Call me when you are back to your better senses." She moved to the door.

Annie quickly got off the bed and moved towards Silver. Placing her hand over Silver's which was holding the door knob. "Don't leave me." She softly begged.

Silver sighed deeply and turned her head. Blue eyes met brown ones. "I'll never leave you." She promised. She felt the hand that covered hers move, and she felt her own move with it. She found her back against the door and Annie up close. She didn't know how it happened but her hands were on Annie's bare shoulders, and Annie's were on her bare shoulders. Licking her lips, "I am truly, truly sorry for the blog that I did against you, Annie. But when Naomi stole you from me, I was hurt. I did what I only knew to do. I lashed out." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I didn't want to hurt you, Annie, but I was hurt. So I had to hurt you also."

Annie's right hand moved up to stroke Silver's check. "I have all ready forgiven you, Silver. The moment I saw the blog I knew how hurt and betrayed you were feeling."

"But you walked away from me." Silver whispered lowering her head.

"Only because you weren't allowing me in." Annie leaned in close and placed her head on Silver's shoulder. Her breath hit the slightly taller girl's nap of neck. "I wanted so desperately to be let in. To let you know that I didn't hold it against you. That I understood. But you had written me off."

Silver turned her head slightly so she could look into the brown girl's eyes. She couldn't believe that she could still see Annie's eyes so clearly. Usually whenever she was eying things this close her vision went all blurry. But never with Annie. With Annie she always saw clearly. "I never written you off, Annie. I just figured that you written me off. Like how everyone else did."

"Silver -" Annie breathed.

"Sorry."

Both girls pulled apart and turned towards the source of voice was.

"I'll leave." Dixon pointed back towards his bedroom through the connected bathroom. "I just, uh, came to check on you, Annie." His eyes never left Silver's face. "I didn't realize that you were here ba, mm, Silver." He licked his lips as he felt his throat go dry suddenly. His hands jammed into his jeans pockets.

Annie's heart dropped as she felt the sheer love oozing off of her brother towards Silver. She also felt Silver's love for her brother in the air. She blinked back the tears and willed the sobs to stay down. She couldn't break down. Not here. Not now. If she did than she was afraid that the truth would come spilling out.

If Silver ever knew that she truly and deeply loved her – more than a friend – best friends. That she actually loved her as a woman loves her soul mate. Than Annie knew that she would lose Silver for good. Silver would lock herself inside herself and never be able to find her way back to the world again.

She couldn't allow that too happen. Her hands went to her back pockets and she clenched her hands as she watched and waited. As her heart broke as she realized that Silver would never truly be hers. Not wholly hers.

"Hi Dixon." Silver said in an unsure voice.

"Hi." Dixon softly said.

Silver walked to him and put her right hand on his arm. Annie watched as it slid down to the top of his pocket. She watched as her brother's hand came out and their hands interlocked. She couldn't tell if there was any space between their joined hands. "How are you doing?"

"A little better than Annie." Dixon said looking over at his sister, and than back on his girlfriend's face. "I'm just adoptive after all. Sean is Annie's true half brother." Licking his lips. "I'm glad that you are here for her." He softly said hoping his sister didn't hear this last bit.

"I'm here for you too." Silver whispered. Leaning forward she placed her lips on his. Kissing him softly and chastely. She pulled away and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know." Dixon turned his head and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Annie had to get out of the room. She had to leave the couple before she broke. Her hand touched the hard cold surface of her knob. She opened the door and managed to back out of the room. The last sight she saw before she softly closed the door was Silver turning inwardly and wrapping herself in Dixon's arms. Dixon lowering his head and his mouth meeting Silver's. In a soul searching kiss.

Annie finally allowed the silent tears to fall as she closed the door on this loving scene. Her heart broke into millions of pieces.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_Author's Note: Wow the beginning of this chapter took me two months to start. The rest of the chapter took me three days to write. I knew where I wanted Annie and Silver to end up …. just trying to get them there all in Annie's pov was difficult. I so wanted to write the chapter all in Silver's pov but if I did it …. than Annie's angst of her secret love for Silver wouldn't come out. _

_But I'm pleased with this chapter. Well the point of when Silver entered into it. _


	15. Comforting Two Siblings

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"I'm so happy that you have returned to me, Silver." Dixon stroked the side of Silver's face. "But, I just have to ask why?"

"You needed me." She replied simply as she brought her hand up to run light down his chin. "I don't allow others to be in pain or loss."

"But you just allow yourself." Dixon couldn't stop himself from asking. He regretted it when he saw Silver withdraw within herself. But amazing she was still the same loving Silver that he had fallen in love with months ago. Minus her true self. She was pro of mimicking the feelings that she knew that others wanted her to have. His heart broke. He waned _his _Silver back. No, he demanded it. But she was lost to him.

Was it for all time? He knew if he tried to force her to deal with her emotions before she was ready, than yes she would be lost to him. Physically she would be with him and always want him. But emotionally she would be gone. He didn't want that to happen. So he fought down his natural way of life; to fight for the love of his life. He would patiently wait for her to be ready to open the flood gates.

He just hopped that he would be able to be there for her. To be her rock. Perhaps even her savior. But deep down he knew he wouldn't. Something had shifted in the past few weeks. When he first found her outside the gates sleeping in her car; he felt like he was her savior. But lately she had been pulling away from him. Towards someone else.

Towards his sister.

He finally had been able to pinpoint when this shift accord. It was the day that Silver had tried to break through too Annie. When Annie had refused to confide in him over whatever was brothering her at the time. Which was _still _brothering her. It was the day that he had asked Silver to try to break down Annie's walls. It was the day that Annie had turned her back on her friendship with Silver. Silver had been heartbroken. He was still her savior – up to when she and Annie had made things right. But he fully knew that Annie still hasn't told her what her troubles had been – were – still are to this day. But he had lost the hold that he had on Silver's heart.

He didn't mind. He trusted Annie to protect Silver as much as he had been doing solely. He was happy that Silver was opening herself to Annie's friendship and support. That Silver has found a true best friend in his sister – and her own life line.

It still hurt like hell through.

"Dixon?" Her voice broke through his dark thoughts. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was trying desperately to hang on to the thin tread that as allowing her to show emotions once more.

"Sorry, I was just think was all." He softly said taking her hand that she offered him at his side. "I can't believe all of this is happening. I feel so bad for dad. But mostly for mom and Annie. I mean I don't think mom _ever_ thought dad had a child by another woman." Frown lines creased his forehead. "Tracy Clark to add to the mix pretty much sums up any peaceful times for dad and mom." Sighing deeply. "At least for a while."

"You dad loves your mom. Like I told Annie earlier, Tracy is a past girlfriend. A _high school_ girlfriend at that. What your dad and Tracy shared was passed history and remains in high school memories." Silver said with a shrug – as she gently squeezed his hand.

Dixon frowned, "What are you saying, Silver, that all high school romances are doomed to failure?" He didn't like the way this conversion was turning.

"Just look at the statics." Silver shrugged. "It's no big deal, Dixon, it's life is all. I mean we are only in high school for four years. Than we will be in college and on our way to being adults."

Dixon's heart dropped. "What do the statics say about _us_?" He couldn't believe that he had asked that question. But it had come rushing out before he could keep it from bursting out.

She looked him square in the eyes. "We don't follow statics, Dixon." She sincerely said. "At least I don't."

Dixon's mouth lifted. "I knew I loved you for some reason." He felt her tighten up and withdrawing future into herself. "I can't help but love you, Silver. Even if you don't love me back." Tilting his head, "I wish you hadn't been hurt by your parents, Silver. I wish you felt safe and secured too have people love you and you love them back."

"It's not your fault." She whispered. Shaking her head, "How are you truly feeling about Sean?" She wanted to get the conversion back onto safer ground.

"I don't know the man, he seems nice." He shrugged his shoulders. "Time will just have to tell." Dixon didn't want Silver to push him away again. But there was nothing that he couldn't do about it.

She moved away from him and walked towards the bed. He could still see the impress marks of where she and Annie had been sitting, before he had interrupted them. "I'm sorry once again, Silver. I didn't meant to destroy your time with Annie."

She stiffened even more. She turned around quickly, "OMG … where did she go?!" Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"She gave us some privacy." Dixon said. "I'm grateful that she did." He walked over and took her hand in his once more. "I have missed you."

"You don't get it, Dixon, I came here just for Annie. Just for her." Silver quickly pulled away from him and rushed to the door. The door banged up in her rush to leave the room. His heart broke as he just simply watched his girlfriend rush away from him.

Towards his sister.

Frowning darkly he tried to come to gripes with the fact that he truly didn't matter all that much in Silver's world. That no matter what personal hell she was going through – she would always come back for Annie. Just for Annie.

----------

Annie was sitting beside the swimming pool. Her tanned legs hanging off the side and her feet were in the cooling of the water. Her hands were pressed into the cool cement – cooled from the night breeze. She felt the cool breeze against her hot skin. Closing her eyes she tried to get her emotions under control once more.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt someone sit close to her. Arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt a forehead against the right side of her head. "I thought you wanted to remain with Dixon." Breathing in the scent of her soul mate. Trying not to let her desire overcome even one inch of her voice pattern.

"You need me more." Silver whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as you need me." Annie whispered. She regretted it the moment that Silver stiffened. She managed to move her hand from the cement and reached for Silver's before the other girl could pull away. "Don't pull away, Silver. You said you would always be there for me." She had turned her face to face the blue eyed girl. "This is what I need. Right here, right now. I need you open enough to be vulnerable."

"I c-can't. Please don't make me." Silver cried softly. Her body began to shake.

Annie quickly wrapped her arms around her soul mate's body and pulled Silver close to her. Laying her head on the other girl's bare right shoulder. "I'll never leave you, Silver. Never. I'll never hurt you. Let me be your strength." She softly said in the older girl's ear.

Silver closed her her eyes and tried to get herself tightly back together. Annie had crashed through her walls that she had built up. Without warning Annie Wilson had managed to find the weak point in the wall and burst through it. If she couldn't get those damn bricks up again; than she was lost. She would be broken. She would never be able to be strong again.

She would be weak; and her mother would hate her forever. She had to replace those bricks, and now. Otherwise what was the point of living? She suddenly found the strength to pick up one brick and place it in place. Than another, another – until the wall was rebuilt. She knew than that the only way to protect her heart and soul was to block the brick wall – with cement. She felt stronger as the cement harden.

Blue eyes opened and looked int the brown eyes. "How can I help you get over the hurt of your newly found older half brother?" Her lips pursed. "Would you like to get rid of Sean, and have David as an older brother? I don't mind sharing."

Annie gripped Silver's arm tighter, "Do you mean it, Silver." She didn't realize how hard she was gripping until she saw Silver's eyes. "OMG, Silver, I'm sorry." She let the slightly older girl go.

Silver moved closer, and rested her head on Annie's bare shoulder. Her hand moved to the brown eyed girls lap, and intertwined with her hand. Annie's eyes had followed Silver's movement, and she couldn't tell who's hand was who's. Perhaps because of the night sky – there was barely a moon out. Plus no one turned on the outdoor lights. The pool lights were on – but the light bulbs had to be changed – they would die that nite. Any moment. So it could be due to lack of light, that Annie couldn't tell where her hand ended and Silver's began. But she knew that wasn't true. She couldn't tell because she just knew that whenever Silver held her hand, or held her that their body just became one. They were no longer two separate people, they were one.

If only Silver realized that.

"You can never hurt me, An, I promise you that." She whispered. Annie's eyes closed as Silver's hot breath tickled her neck. She almost moaned out loud – but she managed to stop herself. She knew that if the moan had escaped than there would be no way she could explain it.

Silver would know that she lied to her. Because Annie could not tell Silver the truth – ever. Annie would have no choice but to lie to Silver – and that one lie – tiny lie – but actually a huge lie would destroy Silver's trust in her.

Sighing softly as she felt Silver's lips on her jaw bone. Turning her head she felt herself move forward. Slowly ever so slowly – she just had to met those lips that haunt her dreams. Her eyes opened slowly and she met confused blue eyes. Her head stopped moving. She was just a hair breath away from the lips – she moved to the side and kissed the other girl's cheek.

Laughing gently as she pulled away, "That's what I get for trying to kiss your cheek with my eyes closed. I'm sorry, Silver."

Silver laughed gently. "It's quite all right." She suddenly leaned forward and cupped some water in her hand, she sent it towards her best friend. Laughing at the look on Annie's face.

Annie quickly leaned down and returned the splash – but with more water. "Two can play at this game." She said with a evil smirk on her face. Suddenly she felt herself fall forward and water covered her body. She quickly resurfaced too find a chocking, laughing Silver tending water beside her.

The two best friends were soon in a water fight to end all water fights. Both squealing in their excitement, and trying not to drink too much pool water. Not succeeding much.

Annie moved forward and had her arm around Silver's waist, trying to get her breath. "Ok, ok, you win. I declare an end of the water fight." She breathed out as she tried to get a hold of her breath. She could see that Silver was in need of a break also.

"I'll only call an end, as long as we call it a tie. We _both_ win." Silver said between breaths. Her hands were wrapped around Annie's waist. The two best friends tended water close to one another – they legs kept bumping into each other underneath the water.

"I like that. We _both_ win." Annie nodded her head. "Always."

"Always." Silver agreed. She moved closer so she could rest her head against Annie's. "This is nice."

Annie's voice hitched, "Yes it is." She couldn't help it. Silver was so close to her. Add the pool chemicals and Silver's own scent – it was driving her wild. "Silver …." She whispered.

Blue eyes meet brown eyes. Time stopped. Literally stopped in that moment.

Annie suddenly felt herself being pushed gently away from Silver. She felt a deep loss as Silver's arms let her go. She had to tend water before she went under. "Race you." Silver said and quickly turned and began to swim towards the swallow end.

Annie just simply watched the love of her life swim away from her. She quickly started to swim after Silver – before Silver reached the other side and turned and noticed she hadn't moved. She touched the cement wall just a few seconds after Silver. Standing to her feet as Silver pushed herself onto the cement. She took the offered hand and she was quickly next to her best friend on the cooling cement.

"I'm sorry about your dress." Annie said looking at the dress that was plastered against Silver's slim tanned body. The dress was covering just the right spots. Annie desperately wanted to run her hands over the dress – she wanted the dress off of Silver's body. She wanted freedom as she explored and ravaged Silver's body.

Silver shrugged, "No big deal. It's meant to have pool chemicals on it. Donna made it just for times like these."

"I know your sister in law is into fashion – in Japan – but I have noticed a few of her line here in the U.S. But I have never seen this design. In stores or even on the web." Annie babbled because she was trying to get her senses back – before she did anything that she would regret.

"Donna made this just for me. She knows that I love to swim fully clothed. So she decided to make me some waterproof outfits." Silver leaned back unto her elbows. Her face lifted to the sky. Annie just simply looked upon Silver's slightly turned away up turned face.

"Make a wish." Silver said.

"Mmmm …." Annie murmured.

"Make a wish before the star disappears." Silver said never taking her eyes off the sky.

Annie looked up and sure enough there was a shooting star. Closing her eyes she simply made a heartfelt wish. Opening them she saw that Silver still had her eyes clued to the sky. Silver sat up and stood up. Holding out a hand, which Annie took. "I hope you get your wish, Silver."

"It's childish, I know, but I sill love making wishes." Silver let go of Annie's hand and stepped back. "Even through they never come true."

Annie frowned.

Silver shook her head and smiled a thin smile. "But perhaps this one will come true."

"If it involves my family and I, Kelly and Sam, than it will come true, Silver." Annie stepped up and placed her hand on Silver's smooth right arm. "I promise you."

Silver bit her lip, "Don't make promises, you can't keep, Annie."

"Silver -"

Silver backed away, "I have to go. I'll see you in school on Monday." With that she turned and jogged towards the front where her car was parked.

All Annie could do was watch her best friend, soul mate, the signer of her soul, her love run away from her. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

_**Author's Note: Who else thought it was hot when Silver was in the pool in her prom dance. I wish Annie was outside looking into the pool at Silver – instead of Ethan. But, I can respect the show and think of Ethan crushing on Silver (Actually can't wait for s2 when THAT story line picks up again). **_

_**Also it was so beyond words seeing a very angst y Annie at the end of the final. I pictured in my head that it was Silver that Annie was truly angst y over – like Annie actually saw Ethan and Silver kissing, and she had to rush from the after prom party the way she did. **_

_**The pool scene in this chapter is in honor of Silver's pool scene in the final. **_


End file.
